The Supernatural Love
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: This story continues from my other story Supernatural Destiny Natalya moves to New Orleans to begin her life in College and she finds when she gets there that her world has changed finding out from some Witches that she carries Klaus's Baby which puts her in the middle of a Feud between Klaus and Marcel Will this tear Natalya and Klaus apart or Will it make their love stronger.
1. Always And Forever

**Always And Forever**

[ Rousseau's Bar]

[ Natalya is entering the Bar after she just got done moving her stuff into the Mansion that Elijah showed her the other day after learning that she was expecting a baby she stops in the door way as she smiles to herself and walks to the bar to see a Blond girl cleaning glasses]

Natalya: ''Excuse me do you serve dinner here?

Camille: ''Yes we do actually[ She points down the bar where a man is standing at the cashier] ''Help yourself.

Natalya: ''Thank you.

[She walks down to the bar and orders food a burger with cheese fries and a Root beer and she sits at the bar waiting for her order as Camille comes over to her]

Camille: '' So you must be new in town I'm Camille but you can call me Cami.

Natalya: ''I'm Natalya Savakis I just moved here from Mystic Falls Virgina. I'll be going to College this fall.

Cami: ''I just moved here myself.[ She see's someone sit beside Natalya and see's he is dressed in an expensive suit] ''Hi want a drink?

Elijah: ''Oh no thank you I'm just here to keep my friend here and looking for my brother. [He looks at Natalya] ''What are you doing here Natalya?

Natalya: ''I've come for dinner I'm just waiting here for my order.

Elijah: ''Have you seen my brother?

Natalya: ''No I haven't not since he came to my graduation. I know he is here because I feel him.

Elijah: ''He must be somewhere.

Natalya: ''After I eat I'll help you look for him. [ The waiter sets her food on the table and she takes a fry and eats it as Elijah looks at her disapprovingly] ''What?

Elijah: ''You are eating this stuff when you should be eating healthy foods.

Natalya: ''Don't worry so much for me Elijah I'm just eating something so I won't faint on my face. besides I haven't been to the grocery store to buy anything for the house yet.

Elijah: ''No it's our fault Klaus has been busy and I've been looking for him all over I promised to take care of you.

Natalya: ''Don't worry about me Elijah it's going to be alright I'll take care of myself it's no big deal.

[ Elijah smiles at her then he gets up and leaves]

[ Quiet street in the French Quarter]

[ Natalya after she got her Dinner from the Bar and carrying a Bag of food in her hands as she walks down the street she hears a Loud Whistle around the French Quarter she see's a bunch of Vampires walking behind her and worries something is wrong she follows them feeling a little Uneasy she see's Sophie and some other women surrounding Jane-Anne's body]

Marcel: ''Well, Well, well, what have we here? I gotta tell you Soph, this street corner is not proving the luckiest spot for your family tonight, not half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson.

Sophie: ''We're putting her to rest Marcel. Leave us alone.

Marcel: ''I never said you could move the body, matter of fact, I left her here for a reason: send a message. If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter and yet a little birdy informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious. Oh yeah. while I have you, quick Q&A my old friend- the hybrid, Klaus- he just happened to show up out of the blue asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne Any idea why?

Sophie: ''I don't now. Witches don't get involved in vampire business.

Marcel: ''Hmm. that would be pretty stupid, that's for sure. Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that Famous gumbo, and keep those tourists happy, [To the vampires] Take the Body.

Sophie: ''What? No! stop! stop! Marcel!

Marcel: ''I'm gonna hold on to your sister's body in case maybe you remember why Klaus is here.

Sophie: ''Marcel please. her body won't be at peace

Marcel: ''Not my problem.

[ Marcel and the rest of the Vampires walk away with Jane-Anne's body. Natalya has watched everything as Marcel walks towards her as she walks up the street]

Marcel: [He spots her and smiles as he stops in front of her] ''Ah Natalya glad you can join us so out for a stroll around town are you. [ He gives her a apprentice look seeing her in the White dress and brown boots and her hair is so Curly] ''Hmm you are beautiful.

Natalya:[ She blushes as she faces him] ''Marcel have you seen Klaus any where I can't find him I was wondering if you have seen him.

Marcel: ''Not since I've seen him in the Quarter you need my help looking for him.

Natalya; ''Oh no you look busy I'll just continue looking around here.

[Marcel puts his arm around her and leads her back down the street as his Vampires take the body of Jane-Anne with them]

Marcel: ''I won't hear of it wouldn't want you to run into trouble under my watch Come I will help you find Klaus.

[ Natalya smiles a little as Marcel walks with her inside one of the Restaurants looking inside to see if Klaus was there but Marcel gets a call and pulling away]

[ Marcel talks on his cell phone.]

Marcel: ''You find him, and then you call me. Don't worry. I know how to deal with Klaus.

[ Elijah appears]

Elijah: ''Is that so? Please elaborate.

Marcel: ''Elijah Mikaelson.

[ Marcel's entourage of vampire bodyguards, seated around the Restaurant, rise as one in readiness to protect he takes Natalya's arm and tightens his hold]

Marcel: ''No. I got it. It's all good.

Natalya: ''Ah you are hurting my arm Marcel.

Marcel: 'Sorry darling but I'm going to have to make sure that nothing happens to me if something does I'm afraid you'll be the one who dies next.

[Elijah takes a seat opposite Marcel and Natalya]

Elijah: ''It's time we had a little chat.

Marcel: ''Well if you're gonna talk, talk. I got things to do.

Elijah: ''Oh. my you have grown quite confident over the last century, haven't you?

Marcel: ''Me? I'd say it's you and your brother who got cocky, coming to my town like you own the place.

[ Natalya was feeling his emotions and they are the feeling of Fear and determination]

Elijah: ''Well, we did own the place once. We were all quite happy here as I recall. but we could never control those pesky witches of the french quarter. how do you do it?

Marcel: ''Your Brother asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer; it's my business everything in the quarter is my business. Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly, then he starts looking down his nose at what I've down like it's some cheap knock-off of one of his dumb paintings, then he gets pissed of like a little bitch and bites one of my guys.

Elijah: ''Well, I do apologize for Klaus's poor behavior. I assume you know that the bite will kill your friend within a matter of days. of course, Niklaus' blood would cure him.

Marcel: ''What?

Natalya: ''Yes, apparently the blood of the hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in negotiation.

Marcel: ''What kind of Negotiations are we talking about?

Elijah: ''Return the body of the Witch Jane-Anne. allow her people to put her to rest.

Marcel: ''What do you care about the witches.

Elijah: ''Well, that's my business, now isn't it?

[ Marcel lets Natalya go and she goes over to Elijah as he takes her arm then they walk out]

Elijah: 'What would you doing with Marcel?

Natalya: ''I came upon him and his vampires threatening Sophie and that they wouldn't let her bury her body and he offered to help me look for Klaus and he was looking for him himself.

Elijah: ''You must stay away from Marcel as long as Him and Klaus are at each others throats it will be dangerous for anyone who is in between that.

Natalya: ''I know I'm sorry Elijah.

Elijah: ''Come on we will find Klaus and then we will get you home.

(Klaus holds a bottle in his hand, drinking from it. He hears Elijah arrive, with Natalya and speaks to him without turning.)

Klaus: ''I thought I told you I wanted to be left alone.

Elijah: ''Sometimes being alone isn't always good for you.

[Klaus looks at Elijah in irrigation then he gazes at Natalya and he walks over to her takeing her in his arms kissing her on the forehead]

Klaus: ''I was wondering when you would get back love. How do you like our new home?

Natalya: ''It's classy, beautiful. and it's so big too big for just the three of us.

Elijah: ''Well four of us remember your expecting a child and we could use the room when the time comes.

Natalya:[ She smiles softly as she closes her eyes and leans against Klaus] ''Oh wow I keep forgetting that I'm pregnant this is going take some time to get use to it.

Klaus: ''For me too first time being a father who would have thought me the Evil Hybrid Vampire could have children and finding such a beautiful woman to have them children fills me with Pride.

Elijah: ''Well every King needs an Heir didn't you say Klaus but is Natalya your Queen.

Klaus: ''Yes I do think of her as My Queen[ He kisses Natalya on the side of her mouth] ''Take her home for me Elijah I still have some unfinished business with Marcel.

Natalya: 'Marcel is like a tick that never leaves your skin he is full of suspicion on why you both are in New Orléans I mean do we have to have a reason this is our home now.

Klaus: ''He is just afraid that I will take everything that we built from him and he is right to be afraid because that is what I plan to do.

[Natalya smiles uneasy at Klaus as he leaves then she becomes worried that once again she will be dealing with a lot of drama again and she thought she left all that behind in Mystic Falls]

[ Mikaelson Mansion]

[Natalya and Elijah are in a huge, white house. Natalya pulls a sheet off of a crib, coughing because of the dust.)

Elijah: Are you alright?

Natalya: Just dust. This place is ancient.

Elijah: Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home. So I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?

Natalya: About having a miracle baby with a Hybrid Klaus who runs at the littlest bit of emotions?

Elijah: About being a mother.

Natalya: I – I My parents always worked when they had me and they always hired Nannies for me they never cared about my life or Birthdays and their dead the only person who cared for me was My grandmother she too is dead.

Elijah: I will always protect you. You have my word on that.

(Klaus appears.)

Klaus: And noble Elijah always keeps his word.

Elijah: Is it done?

Klaus: As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches.

Elijah: I believe them to be honorable. They did release Natalya to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why.

Natalya: ''But this is just too weird why go all this trouble to get you here Klaus I don't think it's about Just Marcel what if it's something else about all this.

Klaus: ''You think they might be after much more than they say.

Natalya: ''Jane-Anne risked her life to find out about my Pregenecy and Marcel keeps saying that he is always aware when Witches do Magic what if there is a reason why he doesn't want the witches to do Magic In the Quarter.

Elijah: ''She is right there has got to be more then what they are saying.

Klaus: ''Then we will find out what's really going on.[ He takes Natalya's arm in his and pulls her to him] ''Love I am going to need you to stay out of this Business with Me and Marcel I can't have you in harm's way with you carrying my child. I don't want to lose both of you.

Natalya: ''I won't I realized that I don't want anything to do with Marcel I came here to Start living a life away from the bad things and get on with something good for a change[ She puts her hand on her stomach] ''And our baby will give me that all of us.

Elijah: ''Well said little Mage.

(Elijah and Klaus are talking in the library.)

Elijah: In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we can destroy them from the inside.

Klaus: And what of Rebekah? Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun?

Elijah: She has made her disinterest quite clear.

Klaus: One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather? Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved.

Elijah: Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all, we all swore the same vow.

Klaus: I hope she stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel could exploit.

Elijah: And what is that?

Klaus: You.

(Klaus daggers Elijah with the silver dagger. Elijah groans.)

Klaus: Forgive me, my brother. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone. [ Natalya walks in the door as she see's what Klaus did and he turns to stare at her]

Natalya: ''Was that Nesserary Klaus and why do you think that Love is weakness? [ She walks to stand in front of him trying to understand why he is holding back from her] ''I'm here with you because I love you Klaus and I don't feel weak Love makes you stronger. Fear makes you weak.

Klaus: ''Love I have a battle against Marcel and I need all my wits to deal with that and if I have to be Cold to deal with him so be it.

Natalya: ''Okay I get it you are going to be friends and get inside his head to find out what his secret weapon is and use it for yourself to take back the city from him. am I wrong in my assumptions

Klaus:[ He smiles in with gladness as he walks towards her pulling her in his arms and Kisses her] ''My Love you are brilliant, So smart that is why I love you. [ He picks her up and carries her upstairs to a Huge Bedroom where a four-poster bed stands in the middle of the room, a dresser is against the wall in front of it and a walk in Closet and bathroom and there is a Balcony to the left as they come in Klaus kicks the door shut behind him and sits her on the bed]

Natalya: ''Oh wow this bedroom is beautiful.

[She looks around and then watches Klaus take his clothes off then he begins undressing her Kissing every exposed skin that he unveils making her gasp with want he jumps on the bed until he is laying on top of her both of them Naked]

Klaus: ''This will be our room I won't you to know while I'm here with you alone with you I will always show my love to you. and my soft side. your the only person I want to see me this way Nobody else but you. so if you see me act cold to you outside this house it's not against you do you understand Love.

Natalya[ She continues to lay under him and caresses his chest and back as she leans up to kiss him on the lips then lays back as she gazes at him] ''Yes I understand Only I get to Love you the way Love is suppose to be Good.

[ Klaus smiles against her lips as he begins to make love to her appreciating that she doesn't judge him for the things he does and she will always be on his side]


	2. House Of The Rising Sun

**House Of The Rising Sun**

[Mikaelson Mansion]

[ Natalya is sitting in the Study upstairs working on her first assignment for College when she heard a car door slam shut and she gets up to walk down stairs holding a hand on her stomach]

[Rebekah parks in front of the Mikaelson mansion, leaving a message on her phone as she gets out. Natalya standing on the first landing]

Rebekah: ''Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done, I'm here and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick your bloody door.

[Rebekah walks up the front steps and opens the door. She walks in as Natalya comes down the stairs, wielding a Fire Iron]

Natalya: ''Rebekah your here. [ Natalya smiles wryly, puts down the iron poker]

Rebekah: ''Natalya love good I've heard that My brother knocked you up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess your not showing yet, [She walks over to Natalya and hugs her fondly then pulls back] ''Where's Elijah?

Natalya: ''Um Klaus daggered him I'm sorry Rebekah.

Rebekah: ''What do you mean Klaus daggered him?

Natalya: ''Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me he was all poetic about how we're family and then Klaus Daggered him I tried to stop him.

Rebekah: ''Damn him Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back stabbing wanker!

[Klaus opens a pair of doors and enters the room]

Klaus: ''Enough with all the shouting. little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were you're doing?

Rebekah: ''They were rude. trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the quarter. so sorry were they friends of yours? Oh. that's right you don't have any friends.

Klaus: ''I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him don't you? Yes, of course you do? he fancies himself the King of the Quarter now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. it'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you..

Rebekah: ''I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. what did you do with him.

Klaus: ''Perhaps he's on hoilday...of taking a long autumn nap upstairs. well, go on. take a look around. you remember this house as well as I

[Rebekah, who had gotten up to leave the room. turns to Klaus.]

Rebekah: ''I remember everything. I remember how drunken fool of a governor hid away all of our vampire sins in exchange for gold. I remember the lavish parties the governor threw, as if to impress you. I remember finding a moment of affection with the governor's son. Emil. and I remember that even Elijah was happy.

Klaus: ''Well, he wasn't good enough for you.

Rebekah: ''No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of where is Elijah?

[Klaus's Phone starts buzzing. He checks it, stands and moves to leave.]

Rebekah: ''Where are you going?

Klaus: ''It appears the night is not quite over yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel.[ He looks at Natalya who is sitting on the steps listening to them he holds his hand up to her] ''Natalya would you like to come with me and get something to eat I can't have my queen and child unhealthy. and I can keep an Eye on you.

Natalya: ''Are you sure that you want me with you I thought you wanted to stay out of your business with Marcel?

Klaus: ''It's just a night out on the town with a Friend and my girlfriend come on.

[ Natalya walks down the stairs to put on her ankle boots and her bag and taking Klaus's hand and turns back towards Rebekah]

Klaus: ''Oh, and welcome home, Little Sister.

[ In A Bar]

[ Marcel is sitting in a bar, drinking. Klaus and Natalya enters]

Klaus: ''Natalya Love go get something to eat while I talk to Marcel.

Natalya: ''Okay. [she walks to the bar to order some food as Klaus sees Marcel and sits down with him]

Marcel: ''So what brings you here and with the Lovely Mage on your arm tonight.

Klaus: ''We both needed a night out with her working on her Art degree in College and I just needed to spent time with my friend. [ He sees Camil sitting in the bar writing] ''Ah, in pursuit of the bartender from Rousseau's, I see.

Marcel: ''She's a work in progress.

Klaus: ''and Yet here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh, she must be special.

Marcel: ''Business first. The Coroner called. he's got my number in case any dead tourists show up.

Klaus: ''Let me guess-dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?

Marcel: ''It happens. someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi..and today I got two of them to deal with.

[ Klaus rises when he hears that Cami is gathering her things and leaving.]

Klaus: ''Excuse me, Love. what's that you're studying?

Cami: ''Abnormal psychology.

Klaus: ''Abnormal Psychology, well. perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. he tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. what's your professional opinion?

Cami: [To Marcel] Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day.

Marcel: ''How about tonight. nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here?

Cami: ''I'll take it under consideration

[She leaves.]

Marcel: ''Mm, harsh.

Klaus: ''I daresay I've lost my touch. or you've lost yours.

[ They smile at each other, sipping their drinks.]

[ Marcel is looking over at Natalya as she is eating her food as Klaus watches her then he turns back to Marcel]

Klaus: ''There is something I've meant to talk to you about that Involves my Mage. you see she has been special the moment she came into my life. at first I wanted to use her for her powers because you know how special Mages are.

Marcel: ''Yeah your the one who told me about them that their blood can keep a vampire from going so hungry. and there are other things as well.

Klaus: ''Those other things is that she can transform into different creatures and that she can heal and the power of Empathy. and because of those triats I've decided to Bind her to me in a way that She will never be with another Man again.

Marcel: ''And what is it that you have done?

Klaus: ''She is carrying my child I've hunted her down ever since I've known of about her long ago and there is a Fire inside her that made me hunger for her and I took her and made her Mine so I was wondering if we can make a Deal on something regarding her.

Marcel{ He sighs as he looks at Klaus with Awe] ''What can I do for you Klaus?

Klaus: ''I can have Natalya part of our team where she can help protect this city from the witches if you can help protect her for me because she is vulnerable right now and I can't have anything happening to her or my child.

Marcel: ''In return for your loyalty and the Mages to protect this city you want me to help keep her safe as well. [ He turns his head to look at the Mage in intrigue then he makes a decision] ''We have a deal so bring her over here.

Klaus: ''Good I will be a minute. [ He gets up and walks over to Natalya's table and taking her arm] ''Natalya Love me and Marcel needs to speak with you.

[Natalya curious and confused gets up and follows Klaus over to the table he is sitting at with Marcel]

Natalya: ''What's wrong Klaus.

Klaus: ''Nothing wrong I've just made a decision that will keep you out of Harms way until after our child is born Marcel will make sure nothing hurts you.

Marcel: ''Klaus told me that you and he has managed to create a child together which is wonderful news in our community and in exchange for protection for you I will have my vampire's keep an eye on you unless you do something for me.

Natalya:[ Shock on her face that Klaus told Marcel about her pregnancy] ''I don't understand you told him I'm pregnant I thought you said it was dangerous for anyone to know.

[Klaus closes his eyes knowing what he will do will cause her to not trust him]

Klaus: ''What I suggest will help keep you safe while me and Marcel continue to keep the Quarter safe from the Witches. I need you to go with Marcel and let him keep you safe.

Natalya: ''Klaus I can take care of myself you know that. thank you Marcel for offering to protect me but I have a place of my own I feel safe at.

[ Klaus so angry at Natalya jumps out of his chair and takes her arm tightly causing her to gasp]

Klaus: ''Excuse us Marcel I need a word with my Mage. [He glares at Natalya as the walk in the back of the restaurant as he walks down the stairs with her where she almost tripped over a step following him] ''Natalya I really think you should change your mind on this. without your help in finding out what he is up I won't be able to take over the Quarter. I need you on my side.

[ Natalya folds her arms in front of her as she looks at him so confused and full of doubt in her mind on why he would do this when he was the one who wanted her to stay safe from Marcel]

Natalya: ''I don't understand you Klaus I've come into New Orleans in hopes in starting a New life with College and being able to be with you and all you keep telling me that you would rather fight over this City with Marcel. It's like you really don't care what I think or say so why bother telling me it's my choice when your forcing me to do this. You said you wanted me out of this fight between you and Marcel?

Klaus: ''I do want you out of this that is why Marcel is going to keep you with him where his vampires can keep you safe. I'm giving you to him as a bargain chip so that I can do what I need to do.

[Natalya so upset and hurt that Klaus would do this to her after everything they've been through together turns from Klaus to walk away shaking her head Klaus vampspeeds in front of her and taking her shoulders in his hands]

Klaus: ''Please understand why I'm doing this as soon as this thing with Marcel is over then I can be the King Of The Quarter then you and I can be together like we planned. [ He gives her a Hungrily kiss desperate for her to understand and knowing he is hurting her by his indifference] ''We have all the time in the world to do this Natalya you and I can be together always.

Natalya: [ She closes her eyes at Klaus and then leans on his shoulders trying to not Cry from all this but she comes to a decision] ''Klaus I will do this for you if it will make you happy it's all I ever wanted is for you to be happy I guess we can put us on hold for a while. Please promise me that after all this is over we can be together.

Klaus: ''I promise My love. We will finally have a real home here where our child will grow up knowing it is safe here then after that we can travel that world like we planned.

Natalya: ''Okay I guess you should let Rebekah now about all this she is not going to be happy.

Klaus: ''Leave Rebekah with me and in the mean time we need to pack your things so you can stay with Marcel.

[ Natalya nods at him as he leads her back inside and then they walk back to Marcel who has been talking on the phone]

Klaus: ''Natalya has agreed to stay with you and help protect the Quarter while you protect her from anyone who would do her harm.

Marcel: ''Wonderful you have made the right decision little Mage. [ He smirks in satisfaction knowing he would have a Mage on his side as well as a Witch to make sure that no Witch will harm anyone he cares about] ''Come with me and I will get you settle into the Compound Klaus will make all the details with your Things.

[ Natalya nods as Marcel takes her arm in his as she looks behind her shoulder at Klaus who has looked at her with an expression wondering if he done the right thing]

[ Marcel's Home]

[ Marcel is carrying two suitcases as Klaus carries a few boxes, Natalya follows behind them with her bags full of clothes as they go inside a beautiful Bedroom over looking the water the bed was a canopy bed with White curtains and blue silk covers on the bed, there was a walk in closet and a dark wood dresser as Natalya puts her bags on the bed and Klaus puts the boxes on the floor]

Marcel: ''Natalya I appreciate everything you are doing for me. your Kindness would not be forgotten.

Natalya: ''I'm only doing for the safety of the city I've come here to live a normal life as possible and I'm going to try to do that while I help keep you all safe.

Klaus: ''Good answer love. [ He takes her in his arms Kissing her on the mouth as Marcel watches with Envy] '' Make sure you eat some food Love can't have you wasting away with our child.

Marcel: ''This will be your room and soon when your all Packed I will take you to meet someone that is also special.

[ Natalya nods at him as he leaves out of the room to leave her and Klaus alone]

Klaus: ''Natalya no matter what I will be here to make sure nothing hurts you. I won't leave you alone for a second.

Natalya: ''Please Klaus don't make promises you don't intend on keeping. If you were looking after me you wouldn't be making me stay with someone your trying to sabotage.

Klaus:[ He walks over to her and pulls her in his arms kissing her hungrily then forces her down onto the bed as he takes her clothes off] ''Damn it Natalya what must I do to prove to you that I Love you, adore you everything you are is Mine. must I rip out my heart and show the beating of my heart that beats for you. [He bites down on her pulse as he undresses himself and then thrusting in her furiously hunger and needing her to believe that her Well being, safety and love] '' Don't give up on me Natalya I would die if you stop loving me.

[ Natalya gasps and moans as Klaus thrusts inside her biting on his shoulder as she feels what he is doing to her]

[ After Klaus made love to her he left her to do his business with Marcel and when Natalya was done she got a Call from Marcel telling her he is waiting for her down in the court yard and she walks down stairs and he takes her to see the person who has kept the witches from using magic Entering the Attic]

Marcel: ''Davina love I have a visitor for you.

[ A Young girl about 16 comes around the corner of the room dressed in a white gown and white flat slippers and she had wavy dark brown hair]

Davina: [She looks at Marcel then she turns her gaze to Natalya and feeling her Power inside her made her step back a little in fear] ''You are a witch too aren't you why Marcel why would you bring a witch here.

Natalya: ''I'm not a witch I'm a Mage. My name is Natalya Savakis he wanted me to meet you.

Davina: ''Mage I thought Marcel said they were dead.

Marcel: ''I thought so to but then she is the last of her kind except for the Child she carries.

Natalya: ''Yeah it's a long story. from Klaus being a Hybrid Vampire to me being a Mage.

Devina: ''Well it is an honor to meet you and I would love to know all about your kind and how you became to be pregnant with Klaus child.

Marcel: [ He smiles at Davina pleased that they are getting along] ''How about I get you guys some Pizzas and then you can get to know one another then when ever your ready Natalya I shall take you home.

Natalya: ''It's a deal

, [Rebekah who has followed Marcel since learning he has Elijah from Klaus. She sees Elijah's coffin, and moves to enter the room but cannot – she is magically barred entry.)

Rebekah: Invite me in. [ she looks at Natalya wondering why she is here] ''What are you doing here?

Natalya: ''Klaus's doing he wants me protected so bad that he told Marcel everything about me and my child and so he made a deal if Marcel can keep me safe from others who wish to harm me I will help protect this city with him. I had no choice in the matter. [ She looks at Rebekah in grief and sadness]

Rebekah: ''Klaus will hear this from me.[ She looks at Marcel] ''Let me in.

Marcel: Gotta ask the lady of the house. Davina, come on out, sweetheart.

(Davina enters the room and stands at Marcel's side.)

Marcel: Invite her in.

Davina: Come in.

(Rebekah enters, strides over to Elijah's coffin and opens it to find her brother inside. She grabs the dagger and starts to pull it out.)

Davina: I wouldn't do that.

(Rebekah, magically compelled, shoves the dagger back in.)

Rebekah: Who the hell are you?

Davina: Davina. (to Marcel) She's an old one, isn't she?

Marcel: Yeah. Rebekah is an Original, which means she can't be killed.

Davina: She doesn't seem very nice.

Marcel: She can be... but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight.

Davina: (to Rebekah) Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave.

(Without moving a muscle, Davina magically propels Rebekah across the room, slamming her against walls several times before sending her through a door, which shuts behind her.)

Natalya: ''Whoa that was a major Power boost you have a lot of Witches powers in your body Davina.

Davina: ''Yeah I Do comes with being a Witch I'm afraid.

FLASHBACK – NEW ORLEANS, 1887Edit

(Rebekah awakens, her hair styled in the 1830s fashion, and sits up in bed. Klaus sits nearby, twirling the silver dagger with its point balanced on a table.)

Klaus: Well, it's about time. I was bored waiting... but I did so want to see your face, and it is, indeed, priceless.

Rebekah: You bastard. What day is it?

Klaus: Sunday.

Rebekah: I have been daggered for a whole week? Marcel – what have you done to him?

Klaus: It's 1887, Rebekah. You've been daggered for 52 years.

Rebekah: What?

Klaus: And don't worry about Marcel. I presented him with a choice: he could choose to undagger you and live out the rest of his human days with you, or–

Rebekah: No.

Klaus: –I could turn him instead, as he's always wanted, in exchange for giving you up.

Rebekah: No. He wouldn't do that to me.

Klaus: Oh, but he did.

(Marcel enters the room bearing a candle. He looks at Rebekah, expressionless, and Rebekah squints her eyes shut, devastated.)

NEW ORLEANS, PRESENT DAY

(In present day, Rebekah awakens on the same bed as she did in 1887, Marcel standing at the end of it.)

Marcel: Welcome back, Rebekah. You were out for quite a while.

Rebekah: Where am I? How'd I get here?

Marcel: You upset Davina. I'm glad you two finally got to meet. Now you know what you're dealing with.

Rebekah: Is this my old room?

Marcel: Oh, it's mine now. Just like this town is mine, Davina's mine, Natalya is Mine and Elijah is mine until I feel like giving them back. What was once yours, what was once your brother's – it's now mine.

(He turns and walks toward the door, turning back to Rebekah to say one last thing.)

Marcel: And don't ever touch Cami again.

[Mikaelson Manison]

Klaus leaves his room and hurries down the stairs, only to meet Rebekah as she enters the front door.)

Rebekah: You were right. The girl, Cami – she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about.

Klaus: Well, don't stand on ceremony. What is it?

Rebekah: It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'. A girl, Davina. She can't be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that.

Klaus: A witch.

Rebekah: She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah and now Natalya. Who knows what she could do to them.

Klaus: Where is she?

(Rebekah stops to think, then looks confounded.)

Rebekah: That clever bitch. I don't know.

Klaus: What's wrong?

Rebekah: She wiped my memory of the location. Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?

Klaus: I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!

Rebekah: And our home is worthless without family. I am finding Elijah – whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?

Klaus: Whatever it takes.

Rebekah: ''Why did you tell Marcel about Natalya's baby and then let Marcel take her she could be in a lot of trouble.

Klaus: ''Marcel needed my trust and he heard so much about Natalya as a mage and he could use her help to keep the City safe from Outsider wanting to kill us and in return he will help keep her safe for me where I can't

Rebekah: ''You bastard Natalya loves you with all her heart and she basically sacrificed herself for you so you can get our home back I don't now how she can forgive you after this stunt.

Klaus: ''I told her of my plans and even though she is upset with me she understands why I'm doing this. She knows I love her it's because of that is why I did it.

DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM

(Marcel enters the attic; Davina is drawing at an easel. She turns when Marcel draws near.)

Marcel: I'm sorry about that unpleasantness.

Davina: She doesn't scare me. None of them do.

Marcel: I didn't think they would, honey. But, the thing is, it seems like they're here to stay.

Davina: They don't belong here.

Marcel: Might be kinda tough to convince them of that... which is why I need to ask you for a favor. I'm gonna need you to figure out how we kill an Original.

Natalya: ''You can't kill an Original remember Marcel if Klaus or any of them die any Vampire turned from there bloodline dies with them. since Klaus turned you that means you will when Klaus dies.

Davina: ''How did you know this.

Natalya: ''Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah Mother was a Powerful Witch she managed to come back from the dead so she can kill all of her children by linking them all together and when one of my friends killed Finn their brother a woman named Sage that Finn turned died 15 minutes after he did. do you understand where I'm getting at Marcel.

Marcel: ''it does make since that the Original were the first vampire's to be turned and when one dies so do all of us.

Davina: ''We'll I guess that won't be a option anymore to kill the Originals


	3. Tangled Up In Blue

**Tangled Up In Blue**

THE ABATTOIRE

(Marcel gets fitted for a suit, accompanied by Thierry.)

Marcel: Damn, I do look good in a suit. [ He looks over at Natalya who is standing at another mirror where a girl is fitting her for a gown for the Ball tonight and he is looking at her appreciative as she turns her head to look at him] ''Damn you look good Natalya.

Natalya: ''Thank you don't look bad yourself. [ She puts her hand over her stomach where she was still feeling queasy from this morning and looking pale]

Marcel:[He looks concerned as he see's how Pale she's gotten] ''What's wrong love.

Natalya: ''Just some Morning sickness it's been going on all morning.

Marcel: ''Damn just keep taking deep breaths [ He turns to a vampire to his left] ''Can you get Natalya some water please. [ The vampire leaves then he returns a bit later with a glass of water]

Natalya:[ He hands it to her and she takes it with a smile] ''Thank you.

[ She takes the glass and drinks some of the water and sighing as it helps calm her stomach then hands it back to Thierry who puts it on a table]

Marcel: '' Even if you are carrying Klaus's child you are still a Sexy looking Lady my dear.

Natalya: ''Thanks.

(Thierry chuckles, then turns to the television, where photos of Tina McGreevy and Joshua Rosza, the tourists that Klaus turned, flash on the screen.)

Thierry: My guy at the docks is gonna come forward as an eyewitness, saying he saw those two drunkenly fall into the Mississippi. They'll be dredging for weeks. No one will come looking around here.

Marcel: That's good, considering one's dead in a dumpster behind the county morgue and the other one is a vampire now. Anything else?

(The tailor suddenly pricks her finger on a pin.)

Tailor: Ow!

Marcel: Allow me, darling.

(Marcel crouches down and takes her finger into his mouth, cleaning the blood off.)

Thierry: One thing. I sent 4 nightwalkers to look after Natalya while she will be shopping for tonight.

Marcel: at least none of My nightwalkers has died since Klaus handed over his Mage and brother?

Thierry: Look, I know you and Klaus are friends, but the fact is, since the Originals showed up—

(Klaus arrives.)

Klaus: Oh, come now, Thierry. You're not still upset about that little, toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you? I thought we were at bygones.

Thierry: (to Marcel) I see you've given him free rein of your compound now, too.

Klaus: Yes. Well, seeing as my family and I lived here, built the place, in fact—

Marcel: All right. Come on. You both know the drill. Thierry's my guy, inner circle. Klaus is my old-time friend and sire. He's also a guest here. Peace, all right? All right. (to Klaus) What you need, my brother?

Klaus: I'm afraid my sister Rebekah is insisting I demand Elijah's return. She's quite worked up about it.

Marcel: I'll say.

Thierry: We're not gonna have 3 Originals walking around town, are we? Half our guys think the sister killed the nightwalkers.

Klaus: Is that an accusation against an Original?

Natalya: [ She sends out a wave of Peace to all the men in the room and they each look at her in Awe as they feel themselves calm down] ''I know you are all under pressure but don't let that make you fight Calm down.

Marcel: ''The Lady Mage is right chill yourselves out.

Thierry: Eh.

(Klaus goes storms at Thierry, who looks to be ready for a confrontation, but Marcel intercedes.)

Marcel: What did I say about peace? (to Klaus) Come on. Walk with me.

(Klaus smiles smugly at Thierry as Marcel steers him out of the room. They walk out along the balcony of the building.)

Klaus: Your inner circle man lacks a sense of humor.

Marcel: He's a little overprotective, but loyal to a fault. I saved his life back in the forties, found him dying of a war wound outside a VA hospital. He'd kill for me and die for me. Plus, that boy can play the trumpet like you would not believe. Maybe I'll see if he can play a little tonight at the party. You're coming, right?

Klaus: How can I miss my chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation and I'll have my chance to dance with my girl and hold her in my arms is another reason?

Marcel: Oh, he's a schmuck, but he lets us do our thing in exchange for certain community services, like keeping our fangs out of the locals. Listen, about your brother... I would love to help you out, but Thierry is right. My guys are on edge. They see the Original family moving in, vampires dying, it makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here. You know what I mean?

Klaus: You understand I had to ask. So how is my mage been doing?

Marcel: ''She has been good only a little Morning sickness all morning but she has made a contribution to our cause gave me a check for the Charity event tonight as well as Keeping my guys at peace. She is a treasure where on earth did you find her?

Klaus: ''Mystic Falls Virgina we didn't hit it off at first but I wouldn't stop until I have her as my Queen.

Marcel: '' let me know if there is anything else you want me to do for her and I will do it.

Klaus: ''Just continue keeping her company and out of harms way that is all I ask.

Marcel: ''Perfect.

THE FRENCH QUARTEREdit

(Rebekah walks through the Quarter, talking on her cell phone. The shots alternate between Rebekah out in the Quarter and Klaus in the cellar of the Mikaelson mansion.)

Rebekah: Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question?

Klaus: Much longer than you'd think, considering the answer was, as expected, "no". Marcel's man, Thierry, is suspicious. He thinks you killed 10 nightwalkers.

Rebekah: Well, that's a lie. I only killed 8. Should I make Thierry the ninth?

Klaus: Marcel is playing friendly. We can't kill the favorite son, or he'll catch onto us.

Rebekah: So, war it is, then.

Klaus: Indeed. Do you know what to do with the witch?

Rebekah: I believe I do.

Klaus: Good. You manage Sophie Deveraux. I'll take care of the next step.

(Klaus hangs up. He turns to the vampire Joshua, who has been minding Klaus' vampire hostage.)

Klaus: I ordered you to drain him of blood. What's taking so long?

Joshua: Sorry. I'm not, like, medieval torture expert guy.

(Klaus grabs a pitchfork and impales the vampire with it.)

Joshua: What did he do to you, anyway?

Klaus: It's not about what he did. It's about what he's going to do when we're done here, which is whatever I want him to, just like you. For example, drive this through his torso.

(Klaus, having removed the pitchfork from the vampire, compels Joshua and hands the weapon to him. Joshua immediately obeys.)

Joshua: That is crazy. I didn't want to do it, but I did it anyway.

Klaus: It's called mind compulsion. Vampires can compel humans. Originals, like my siblings and I, can also compel vampires, and no one can compel Originals. You following?

(Joshua nods.)

Klaus: Good. That is how a brand-new nightwalker such as yourself is here doing my bidding with no one the wiser.

Joshua: But I never had my guts drained out of me.

Klaus: Yes. That, young Joshua, is because I got to you before you had even a drop of herbal vervain in your system. You see, it prevents compulsion. Marcel has had his whole crew taking it since I returned to town, and that is why our friend here needs to be bled dry of it, so I can compel him to follow my every command. And with my brother currently in captivity awaiting rescue, we can't afford to be gentle about it, can we?

(Klaus takes back the pitchfork and runs it into the vampire, twisting it in.)

Mikaelson MansionI Cellar

(Klaus pulls the pitchfork out of the vampire and hands it to Joshua.)

Klaus: Be quick about it. I have an army to build, and one compelled minion does not an army make.

(Klaus answers his phone, which has been buzzing. The shots alternate between Klaus in the cellar and Rebekah in the Quarter.)

Klaus: Well?

Rebekah: You were right about the traitor. Luckily, she's just a kid and she doesn't know anything about us and what we're up to. Do you want to hear the part that's gonna please you the most?

Klaus: Oh, do tell.

Rebekah: She's in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle. Guess who it is?

Klaus: Right-hand-man type, favors silly caps?

Rebekah: Two points for you. Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy.

Klaus: Well, that means he just unwittingly became the key to our entire plan.

Rebekah: I told you you'd be pleased.

Klaus: Oh, to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires are at war. How very tragic.

Mikaelson MansionI

( Sophie, Rebekah, and Klaus are arguing behind a closed door.)

Sophie: Are you out of your mind? No way.

Rebekah: It's very simple. We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother.

Sophie: Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed.

Klaus: Yes, about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal—Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic.

Rebekah: Girl about yay high, cute as a button, anger issues.

(Sophie seems to be in shock.)

Sophie: Davina? Where have you seen her?

Rebekah: I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind Natalya knows about her but thanks to Klaus she is with Marcel so asking her is not going to keep her safe.

Klaus: Let me cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic.

Sophie: Davina would sense it.

Rebekah: Unless, of course, another witch—say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example—was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Davina.

Sophie: Katie doesn't deserve to die.

(Klaus angrily slams his hands on the table and stands up.)

Klaus: Sophie Deveraux. You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic, who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?

Sophie: She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi.

Klaus: And who, pray tell, of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?

Sophie: Katie's boyfriend, Thierry.

The Abattoire

(Thierry plays his trumpet in the courtyard; Klaus and Marcel watch.)

Klaus: You're right. He's good.

Marcel: Right? Music man, I call him. Ladies love him, but he's spoken for. He knocks around with this pretty little witch, says he loves her, but I don't know.

Klaus: Your brightest soldier is fraternizing with your enemy, and you don't care.

Marcel: Well, of course I care, but Thierry is a grown man. He makes his own choices, and I get some good intel. Besides, he's not gonna do anything to jeopardize what we're doing here. I mean, check this out—a vampire hosting a ritzy charity event. We have a community here. No one's gonna mess that up.

Klaus: Still... You don't want the witches to get too bold,. I'm sure you've considered the possibility that it could've been a trap.

Marcel: Well, maybe I'll send a little message. Thierry! Take a team of nightwalkers to the Cauldron tonight, do a little rousting... Oh, and Thierry? Make it nasty.

The French Quarter Rousseu

(Rebekah talks to Cami at the bar.)

Rebekah: And so then I moved back here to be closer to my brothers because—let's face it—family's important, right, Camille?

Cami: Cami. I have to change this name tag. Drunk guys keep hitting on me in French. You sure you haven't been in here before? Your face looks so familiar.

Rebekah: You must have seen me out and about. Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? He's a pal of mine... sort of. I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's.

Cami: I would hardly call it dating. He's wooing me... sort of. I don't know. I mean, he's very charming, which probably means I should run for the hills.

Rebekah: I'm kind of in an on-again/off-again thing myself at the moment.

Cami: Those are the worst, aren't they? The ones you can't shake, even though you know better, and you always know better?

Rebekah: I like you, Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits.

Cami: Thanks... I think.

Rebekah: Hey, I'm supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest?

(Cami smiles noncommittally, shrugging.)

Mikaelson MansionI

(Klaus sits at a desk perusing some papers when his phone starts buzzing. He answers it; the shots alternate between Klaus at the mansion and Rebekah at Rousseau's.)

Klaus: Little sister.

Rebekah: Well, brother, I believe I've made certain Marcel will be properly distracted tonight.

Klaus: Dare I ask?

Rebekah: Let's just say his attention will not be on us. I did my bit. What are you doing to ensure Elijah's safe return?

Klaus: Currently, I'm preparing insurance against the tender-hearted.

Rebekah: Meaning?

Klaus: We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell tonight. I'm creating that motivation. Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches.

(Cut to the Cauldron, where vampires jump from the balconies causing mayhem and witches scream in response.)

Klaus: And I, in turn, have arranged for things to go tragically wrong.

(Cut to a flashback from earlier that day—Klaus, in the cellar with Joshua and the vampire.)

Klaus: You understand what you're to do? (The vampire nods.) Good.

(Back at the Cauldron, vampires continue to upturn tables and destroy things while witches scream. Thierry sneaks off through a back door into Jardin Gris. Katie sees him and runs to greet him with a hug and kiss.)

Katie: Hey! What's happening out there?

Thierry: Oh, it's Klaus. He's convinced Marcel that the witches are planning to make a move against him. Marcel wants us to send a message...

(Thierry knocks over some shelves, looking apologetic.)

Thierry: And if he thought I was playing favorites because I'm in love with a witch—

Katie: Say that again.

Thierry: I love you, Katie. And all this is gonna be okay, I promise.

Klaus: (voiceover) Marcel may not be concerned with Thierry's romantic entanglements...

(Thierry walks out of the Jardin Gris, bumping into the vampire Klaus tortured and compelled.)

Thierry: I already got that one.

(Thierry walks away. The vampire goes into the shop anyway. Cut to Klaus at his desk.)

Klaus: But there are other crimes which he'll be less inclined to so easily forgive...

(Cut to the Cauldron. Thierry hears screams from inside the Jardin Gris. He turns to see the vampire dragging Katie outside, biting her neck as she screams.)

Thierry: Leave her alone! Get off!

(He throws the vampire across the courtyard; the vampire smashes onto a table. Thierry runs over to him, grabs a broken table leg, and uses it to stake the vampire, killing him. The courtyard goes silent, and the other vampires circle around the scene of the crime.)

Klaus: (voiceover) Killing a vampire, for example. That would be unforgivable. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment, well, a rescue mission like that will require something positively magical. But then... what's worth dying for, if not love?

(At the Cauldron, Katie stares at Thierry, horrified, and Thierry himself looks like he knows the consequences will be dire.)

The Abattoir Masquerade Gala

(Rebekah and Klaus enter the party, arm in arm, taking in the dark, wild atmosphere. Acrobats perform, dancers handle exotic animals, and confetti falls glittering upon the party guests.)

Klaus: Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say.

(Rebekah and Klaus spot Cami as she enters the party, wearing white angel's wings and a vintage white beaded dress. Rebekah looks pleased, but Klaus' smile falls.)

Klaus: What's she doing here?

Rebekah: What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human, new girl in a room chock full of vampires?

(Rebekah crosses the courtyard to greet Cami.)

Rebekah: Hello, darling. You look precious.

(Marcel notices Cami's arrival from a balcony above.)

Cami: This party is ridiculous, but I think I [unintelligible] with this dress.

(Cami makes eye contact with Klaus, and nods at him.)

Cami: Is he the infamous on-again/off-again?

Klaus: He's the brother, actually, and my sister is right. You do look stunning.

Cami: You clean up pretty well yourself.

Klaus: Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise.

[ Klaus turns from Cami to see a woman with a Dark Blue swan dress on with glitter diamonds all over it with a slit going mid thigh, High heels on her feet and her hair is curly falling in rings down her back as she is wearing a black feathered mask he stares at her drinking her in as she walks over to him]

Klaus: ''My dear you look [ He is speechless like he was punched in the stomach] ''Natalya...You make me Speechless.

Natalya:[ She blushes as she lowers her eyes to him then she lefts them as he holds out his hand] ''You look handsome Klaus like always.

Klaus: ''I want a dance with you my Love

[ Klaus continues to look at her as he draws her in his arms and they dance slowly he couldn't help but put a hand on her lower back where he feels her skin.]

Klaus: ''Why are you here tonight Love?

Natalya: ''Well you know how much I love to contribute to Charity and knowing I was going to see you tonight made me come. [ She leans her head on his shoulders] ''I missed you Klaus.

Klaus:[ He closes his eyes as he holds her intimently] ''I miss you too very soon when all this is over we will all live here together and I can hold you in my arms again.

[ Natalya sighs as they continue to dance]

( Marcel greets Cami.)

Marcel: Cami.

Cami: Hey. Killer party.

Marcel: Oh, it's more of a work thing. I would've invited you—

Cami: Oh, no. We've been on one date. No explanation necessary. You do your thing, I'll entertain myself.

Marcel: What, leave you alone, looking the way you do? Hell with that.

(Cami and Marcel dance. Rebekah watch them.)

Cami: I thought you said you were in community work.

Marcel: Community fundraising. Throw a party, folks open their wallets. It's kind of my thing. Guess I'm what you call a necessary evil.

Cami: And Rebekah, she's one of your donors?

Marcel: She's an old friend.

Cami: Can't be that old. She looks younger than me.

Marcel: You'd be surprised. I was a kid when I met her. Enough about her. I just want to be right here with you.

(Across the courtyard, Klaus and Rebekah have their own conversation.)

Klaus: You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren't you?

Rebekah: Nonsense. They're perfect for each other. You wanted Marcel distracted—voilà.

(Diego enters the courtyard, and sees Marcel dancing with Cami, their faces nearing each other. Diego interrupts them and whispers in Marcel's ear.)

Rebekah: (to Klaus) My cue to leave.

(Marcel sees Thierry; he looks like he's barely containing his anger.)

Marcel: (to Cami) Excuse me.

(Marcel walks over to Thierry and grabs him by the throat, pushing him away from the main party. Cami watches, her eyebrows knitting together.)

Marcel: What the hell did you do?

(Diego intercedes.)

Diego: Whoa, not here. No, not here.

(Marcel backs off; Klaus smiles; Cami watches, disquiet paralyzing her features.)

The Cemetery

(Katie and Sophie talk inside a candlelit burial chamber. Katie is crying.)

Katie: I know you think he's a monster.

Sophie: It doesn't matter what I think. Thierry killed another vampire. He broke Marcel's biggest rule. You'll never see him again... unless we do something.

Katie: "We"?

Sophie: I want to save our people. You want to save Thierry? There's only one way we can do both.

(A little while later, Katie and Sophie sit out in the cemetery, arranging items for a ritual.)

Sophie: You ready?

(Katie begins by sprinkling sand over their tableau. Cut to Davina's attic room, whispering voices growing louder. Davina thrashes, asleep in her bed but disturbed by the magic she can sense.)

Davina: Marcel. Something's coming.

(Davina rises from her bed and goes to her easel. She draws on the paper madly for several seconds, then stops.)

Davina: Magic.

The Abattoir Masquerade Gala

(Marcel talks to Thierry on a balcony above the party.)

Marcel: I want to hear your side of it.

Thierry: Hey, Marcel, come on—

Marcel: Your version. Go.

Thierry: We were tossing the Cauldron. This guy, some nightwalker, he attacked Katie for no reason.

Marcel: His name was Max. I turned him, and as far as reasons go, he doesn't need one. She was a witch. He was a vampire. Now he's dead.

(From below, Cami watches them.)

Thierry: I didn't mean for it to happen.

Marcel: You broke my most important rule. Damn it, T. How long we been friends, 70 years? I turned you into something that would never die. I gave you a gift.

Thierry: And I have been loyal to you all this time, and I still am. I'm still your friend, Marcel. I swear, that hasn't changed.

(Cami's look of apprehension remains. Klaus joins her.)

Klaus: Are you all right, love?

Cami: He's got a temper, doesn't he? I guess this is the moment I remember I know better.

(Cami walks away. Joshua walks up to Klaus, standing slightly behind him. Klaus reaches into his coat's inner pocket, withdraws a folded piece of paper and hands it to Joshua, who pockets it and walks away. Klaus watches the balcony as Joshua appears next to Marcel and hands him the paper.)

Joshua: We found this at his girl's place.

(Marcel looks at it; it appears to be a spell written out. Marcel turns back to Thierry.)

Marcel: Still my friend, huh? That's funny because it looks to me like that little witch of yours got her hands on a spell that I keep locked away.

Thierry: Marcel, I have never seen that.

Marcel: Shut up. I see on your hand, you still have the daylight ring I gave you. So what would you need with the recipe for making new ones? Unless maybe you and Katie were gonna go off and start a little kingdom of your own?

Thierry: Marcel, no.

Marcel: Here's a lesson in friendship. Friends don't lie to me, they don't break my rules, and they do not steal what is mine.

(Marcel turns to take a moment and breathe, then returns to Thierry.)

Marcel: Ohh... For the crime of murdering one of his own, I sentence Thierry Vanchure to 100 years in the Garden.

(Below, Klaus smiles.)

Klaus: And it begins... [ Natalya walks over to Klaus wondering what's going on feeling so much rage she touches Klaus shoulder]

Natalya: ''What's going on.

Klaus: ''Nothing just victory on my end. Come with me [ He takes her hand in his and drags her off in an empty dark corner where Nobody can see them and he slams her back against the wall kissing on her Neck licking as he comes to her pulse Natalya gasps as Lust overcomes her when he takes her hands and pins them beside her head as he still sucks on her neck and then bites it drinking her blood]

Natalya: ''Klaus...Ha is this the right time to be doing this? ...Ah

Klaus: ''Seeing you tonight has made me Hard and Hunger for you I've never seen you look more Sexy and Beautiful as you are tonight I have to Make Love to you I can't think of anything else but taking you.

[ Klaus takes a hand and rips at the Slit of her dress and thrusts a hand between her thighs to see that she is hot and ready for him. Natalya moans as Klaus fumbles with his pants and feeling that part of him as he Thrusts inside her wrapping a Leg around his waist furiously pounding in her like seeing her tonight looking the way she did made him Lust and Hunger for her stronger. Klaus thrusts as he takes her Mouth with his rubbing her up and down on him against the wall still having her hands pinned He licks and sucks on her neck causing her to moan feeling he was getting close he begins to love her faster as she couldn't help but clinch her hands with his in a tight grip as they come down from the High mountain Natalya slowing down from the Heat of Passion with Klaus she looks at him silently as he does the same pulling out of her but Not before he gives her a kiss then whispers erotically in her ear.]

Klaus: ''Keep your Bedroom door unlocked for me when I get done with Business tonight I want to continue this between us I want to make love to you all night long. I need to hold you in my arms.

Natalya: ''I will do what you ask Klaus Please be careful.

[Klaus nods at her giving her another breathless kiss then he leaves Natalya then fixes her dress and hair and goes back to the Gala]

The Cemetery

(Sophie is at the cemetery, preparing her locator spell, when Rebekah appears. Sophie looks up when she hears her.)

Rebekah: You're doing the right thing. It's the only way to find Elijah.

Sophie: I'm doing what I have to do.

(Sophie begins chanting.)

The Abattoir Mascqerde Gala

(Klaus watches as more of Marcel's men lead Thierry out of the party and out onto the street, where a small crowd of more vampires watch Katie approach from down the street, chanting. Klaus watches the events unfold from a window above. The sequence is intercut with shots of Davina madly scribbling at her easel.)

Thierry: Katie, no!

Klaus: Like clockwork.

(Katie waves her arm and a lamp's light explodes; all the vampires grab at their heads, falling down in pain. Davina's drawing appears to be Katie's face. Marcel alone rises back up to face Katie, but she smashes another light with magic and Marcel goes down again. Sophie continues to chant for her spell.)

Rebekah: Hurry.

(Marcel rises again, but Katie uses magic to break his bones, and he falls again shouting in pain.)

Davina: NO!

(In her attic room, Davina lifts her hands slowly; Marcel again rises, and Katie looks astonished.)

Marcel: You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!

(He growls as he runs to attack Katie, but she halts him with magic, and he falls down groaning. Davina in her room falls at the same time. Katie lifts a wooden stake above Marcel.)

Katie: Die, you son of a bitch.

Thierry: No! Katie! Don't!

[ Natalya senses something wrong runs up through the street where she see's Marcel and Katie is about to Kill him she throws her arm out and her eyes turn white and then transforms into a Tiger and pushes Katie from him Roaring at her to stand back as Klaus swoops in and snaps Katie's neck. She falls to the ground, dead. In the cemetery, Sophie stops her spell.)

Marcel:[ He is shock to see such a magnificent Animal in front of him as she turns to prowl around him and then she turns her head to him he gets up and puts his hand on her head rubbing down her head and feeling the muscle on the beautiful tiger] ''You are a unique Person Natalya.

[ Natalya sits down in front of him as he bows to her in respect and then smiles]

Sophie: Something's wrong. Katie's magic stopped. I can keep going.

Rebekah: You can't. She'll sense it.

Sophie: No. I can find Davina. I just need another moment.

(Rebekah grabs the paper with black sand on top of it that Sophie was using and throws it aside.)

Rebekah: You may be willing to die to get your witch back, but Natalya and the baby will die with you. Elijah will never forgive us, and rescuing him will be for nothing. It's over. We failed.

(Back on the street, Thierry crawls over to Katie's body.)

Thierry: No. Katie. No, no, no, no.

(He sobs over her body, cradling it. Marcel catches Klaus' eye, and nods. and looks over at the Tiger that saved him before with Awe and seeing the color of her eyes and realizes that it's Natalya and he nods at her too.)

The Garden

(Thierry stands chained to a wall in some underground room. Marcel stands across from him.)

Marcel: Just tell me this. Was she worth it?

Thierry: I loved her.

(Marcel drives an iron stake into Thierry's gut, and he groans in pain. Another man appears, and Marcel hands him a wooden mallet.)

Marcel: Seal him up... and let him rot.

(The man begins to lay bricks over wet cement, clearly intending to build a wall to encase Thierry. He won't be the first; a long view down the tunnel suggests that many others have met the same fate.)

The Abattoire

(The party is over and the courtyard is deserted except for Natalya. Klaus and Marcel stand alone on a balcony and clink their drinks against each other. Marcel downs his.)

Marcel: How much did Cami see?

Klaus: She just saw an argument, mate. It's nothing you can't fix. You really like her, don't you?

Marcel: I like that she's not a part of any of this. Sometimes it's good to see the world the way the humans do.

Klaus: I am sorry about Thierry, you know? I can tell he was a good friend.

Marcel: I made him what he was. Obviously, my trust was misplaced.

Klaus: Doesn't make it easier.

Marcel: You saved me tonight. I guess I owe you one. You asked for your brother back. Seems like the least I can do and because your Mage saved my life as well it makes my decision much more easier.

[Klaus nods then looks down in the courtyard at Natalya as she is sitting down at a table just drinking a glass of apple juice as he watches her with Longing]

[ Mikaelson Mansion]

(Rebekah sits at the piano, playing a scattering of notes lazily. Klaus enters and she sits up.)

Rebekah: Well, tonight was an epic failure.

Klaus: On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece.

Rebekah: Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell.

Klaus: Oh, I'm well aware. I killed Katie.

Rebekah: You what?

Klaus: There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her. I saved his life, and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him.

Rebekah: Sophie trusted you. I trusted you against all my better instincts.

Klaus: Wake up, Rebekah. The witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl, Davina? That's all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then, a truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us.

Rebekah: Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you've failed us.

Klaus: You always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself.

Rebekah: I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, Nik. You always do, no matter what is costs the rest of us You forget Natalya in all this what happens the moment you get what you want that you will kick her aside like she no longer matters. You disgust me.

(Rebekah takes a sip of bourbon, then sets it on the piano and leaves.)

Davina's Room

(Davina kneels at Elijah's open casket. She hears a door open and looks up to see Marcel enter with Natalya. She runs to hug him.)

Davina: You're okay! I was so worried.

Marcel: Thank you. Whatever you did, I felt it. You helped me and so did Natalya you should have seen her turn into a Tiger in front of me and she saved me.

Davina: [To Natalya] ''Thank you Natalya. [To Marcel] '' It was the old ones, wasn't it?

Marcel: Actually, Klaus is the one that saved me tonight. I'm gonna make things right, starting off by giving him his brother back.

Davina: No.

Marcel: What? Davina—

Davina: No. You said the old ones were dangerous. I won't give him back until I know how to kill them.

Natalya: ''But Davina I've already told you what would happen if you do that you risk killing all the Vampires if you do.

Davina: ''How can you side with them they are dangerous to us all and Klaus what would happen if he tried to take back what's his he will turn his back on you in a second.

Natalya: ''No he won't do that Davina he loves me I know he does, and he cares about Marcel don't worry about killing them.

[ Davina looks at Natalya seeing her pure heart on her face and knowing that even if Klaus does love her he won't stop until he has what he wants even if he has to hurt her to get it]

The French Quarter

(Rebekah is walking in the Quarter, still wearing her gown but her hair slightly disheveled. She sees Marcel, and turns the other way but runs into him there.)

Rebekah: You're following me.

(He walks toward her, backing her up against a store front.)

Marcel: Maybe you're just in my way.

(He walks away. Rebekah shuts her eyes.)

The Cemetery

(Katie's body lies prepared for her final rites. Sophie waves a smoking bundle of herbs over her body. Other witches, including Agnes and Sabine, stand around her.)

Agnes: I told you no good would come from this unholy alliance of yours.

Sophie: At least I'm doing something. What about you?

(Sophie leaves.)

Agnes: Sabine, tell them what you saw.

Sabine: It's the girl, the Mage she is carrying a Mage/Hybrid in her womb which it could be good for us or Bad but we can't allow her to stay with the Originals knowing that they are using her.

Agnes: ''She is a Mage and must be Protected now that she carrying a Mage/Hybrid it could mean a whole new Chapter for her race. New Life if she doesn't come to our side then we can't allow her to be with the originals either so we must kill her or seprated her from them.

[ Sabine looks at the witches and begins to think about what the vision of the Mage told her]

Flashback

(Sabine swings a crystal, hanging by a string, over Natalya, who lies on the kitchen island face up.)

Sabine: I think it's a girl. No... wait.

Natalya: Wait what? Please tell me I'm not having a mini-Klaus.

(The crystal glints in the light and Sabine drops it, gasping, her eyes rolling back in her head.)

Sabine: Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam. [ She drops the Crystal and then looks at Natalya with Awe and fear] ''I...You are having a girl a Mage/Hybrid

Natalya: [Pales as she hears that she is pregnent with Twins] '' No it can't be you must be mistaken.

Sabine: ''The visions don't lie and you know it.

(Flash forward to Natalya sitting at the desk with her laptop. She's entering the strange words Sabine uttered into an online translator, but is getting no results. Klaus is standing in her door way watching her study and search on her computer)

Klaus: ''So shall we continue what we left off from Tonight. [ Desire in his eyes as he steps from the door and shuts it then locks it as he begins to disrobe his clothes]

Natalya:[ She swallows with anticipation as she shuts her computer down then stands up as Klaus walks up to her crowding her leaning into her mouth as he breathes on her lips] '' What do you plan on doing to me.

Klaus: ''I'm planning on making Love to you that I haven't done in a while and to let you know that I want to make a Life time of Loving for us both.

[ He stares down at her with Dark Desire and hunger as he takes out a Jar of Honey then sits it on the desk as he turns back to her Natalya swallows a Moan knowing what he plans on doing to her with the Honey as he backs her into the Edge of the bed taking her gown off and seeing the Lace underwear and bra on her then yanking her underwear bra off as he lays her down both of them are Naked as he begins to caress her body with his Lips and tongue starting to her neck then going down to all the way to her toes and he stops at her thighs as he pulls the Honey over to her and starts putting it on her intimate place and he begins to Suck on her and lick her there making her groan in Pleasure as he loves her with his mouth she puts a fist in her mouth to stop the Moans from coming out but he takes that hand away] ''No I want you to scream out your pleasure there will be no hiding from me I need the world to know that you are mine and who is making Love to you.

Natalya: ''Ah...Klaus... [ She arches her back as he continues to drive her mad with Want as he loves her down there like he is worshipping her] ''Oh...Klaus...please...I want you.

[ Klaus stops what he is doing and begins to climb up on top of her and shoving her legs apart wider as he begins to Thrust inside her but he takes it madly slow like he is prolonging their time together laying in between her thighs as he kisses her on the mouth then he starts plunging in her the room was filled with so much Love as Klaus continues to Ravage her then he turns her on all fours as he takes her from behind Natalya couldn't help the Moans coming out of her mouth for what he was doing to her felt so good then they roll over and he holds her in his arms caressing her skin as she lays her head on his chest still breathless from what they did Klaus pulls a blanket on top of them still holding Natalya in his arms as she falls asleep and he smiles as he feels at peace with this woman in his arms.]


	4. Girl In New Orleans

**Girl In New Orleans**

**[Klaus stares at a large painting in his mansion as he talks to Natalya.]**

**Klaus (voiceover): Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another suffering? What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world. **

**[He turns around as Natalya enters the room behind him just in a simple blue dress with brown knee-high boots without heels with a White Jacket on and her hair is Down and in curls]**

**Klaus: ''I'm glad you were able to make it love. You see there is something I need you to tell me about Marcel's little Secret.**

**Natalya: ''All I know is that he keeps Davina in an Attic of St. Anne's church and he is keeping her from the Witches for Protection I fear that the Witches are up to something that they never told us.**

**Klaus: ''You may be right but I'm going to need to find out what that is. [He looks at her and see's a little bump knowing that their child was growing and he softly smiles at her] ''It's growing isn't it.**

**Natalya:[ She smiles at him as she touches her growing Bump] ''Klaus there is something I was meant to tell you about our Child I think it's a Girl.**

**Klaus:[ He softly smiles and walks to her and hugs her to him kissing her on her mouth] ''I love girls she will give me a reason to spoil her like I want. if it was a boy I would do the same.**

**Natalya: ''So you are not disappointed that it's not a boy? [ Klaus walks with her to the Couch in the room and sits with her] **

**Klaus: ''Never How can I ever be disappointed that you are given me a Miracle and maybe after this Baby we can have more. It's not your fault your having a girl and Natalya My Love. [ He kisses her] ''I'm so happy for what you are giving me and my family.**

**Natalya: ''I Love you and our family knowing that I'm now apart of a family again fills me with light.**

**Klaus: ''Good I need you to be happy, and healthy for both of you.**

**[Natalya sits on the couch, flipping through a book as she talks to Agnes; at the table, Rebekah sits and types on a laptop]**

**Natalya: I told you Agnes, I feel great! **

**Agnes: You are overdue for a checkup. **

**Natalya: What am I gonna do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant Mage escorted by a witch—nothing to see here! **

**Rebekah: A lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours. **

**Agnes: I know a doctor out in the bayou. Off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it. **

**[Natalya thinks for a moment and rolls her eyes]**

**Natalya: Okay, fine. Bayou-baby-doctor it is. **

**[Agnes and Natalya leave the room. Cut to Rebekah: she is looking at satellite photos of the French Quarter. Klaus walks in]**

**Klaus: Please, sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search. How does one begin, anyway? Just type in "anonymous attic?" **

**[Klaus pours himself a scotch]**

**Rebekah: Someone has to find Elijah, even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans. **

**Klaus: Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles. **

**Rebekah: I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to. There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin. **

**Klaus: Well, that should narrow it down immensely. Myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labor. Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation. If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance. **

**Rebekah: [smiles bitterly] As usual, your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother. **

**Klaus: I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone. Rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home and I'll finally have my Mage under our roof again. **

**[Rebekah merely looks at her brother, smiles tightly.] **

**[ Bayou Clinic]**

**[It's dark, and Agnes drives Natalya up to the obstetrician in the Bayou in her car. Owls hoot in the background]**

**Natalya: This is the doctor's office? **

**Agnes: [smiles] Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients. Go! She won't bite! **

**[Natalya nervously exits the car and walks toward the clinic. Once she's out of earshot, Agnes calls someone on her cell phone]**

**Agnes: [frowns] Send them in now and tell them to do it quickly **

**ROUSSEAU'S – DAUPHINE STREET FESTIVAL -**

**[The young boy Davina was watching earlier is on stage with another band, playing a fiddle. Davina continues to watch him intently. Over at the bar, Marcel keeps an eye on Davina as he chats with Cami]**

**Marcel: It's good to see you. I was worried you thought I was some hothead after that display at the masquerade. **

**Cami: We all have our hot-headed moments! [shrugs] Anyway, I'm almost done here until clean-up, so the two of us girls can hang out if you need to go shmooze, or whatever. **

**[Davina leans over to butt into their conversation]**

**Davina: You know, he was supposed to stop hovering like, ten minutes ago. **

**Marcel: [to Cami] See what I mean? Authority issues! I'll go talk to the mayor—he actually knows how to show some respect! **

**[Cami watches Davina stare at the boy, and smiles as she approaches her]**

**Cami: Soooo, what's his name? Hot guy with the fiddle? **

**Davina: [smiles shyly] Tim. **

**[Cami smiles encouragingly]**

**Davina: I knew he would be here, he always performs at these kinda things. **

**Cami: How long have you two known each other? **

**Davina: Since we were ten. [beat[ I had to leave school, and I didn't get to say goodbye. So, I was just hoping to talk to him tonight. **

**[The band finishes their song, and all the patrons of the bar whoop and applaud them. Davina continues to smile and watch Tim play]**

**ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH - **

**[A priest is cleaning up a very run-down looking church when Rebekah enters]**

**Priest: [briefly looks at Rebekah before going back to what he was doing] Church is closed. If you want your horror fix, go take a ghost tour. **

**Rebekah: I don't much care for ghosts. I am, however, fascinated by window shutters. I've been on a town tour of them all day. I noticed the windows of your attic have shutters. **

**Priest: Are you really interested in shutters? **

**Rebekah: I can assure you it's my current life obsession. [beat] What's your name? **

**Priest: Father Kieran. And you are? **

**Rebekah: Mildly curious. **

**[Father Kieran sighs deeply as Rebekah notices a red stain on the nearby wall]**

**Rebekah: What happened here? **

**Father Kieran: [sighs again] St. Ann's used to be the heart of the neighborhood. It's been abandoned for a while now. Since the night of the massacre. **

**[Flashback to a young, blonde seminary student in the church, who murders several other seminary students by beheading them with a scythe, before ultimately killing himself the same way, despite Father Kieran's pleas]**

**Father Kieran: Nine seminary students were killed... by one of their own. [beat] You're standing on blood. **

**Rebekah: I'm not squeamish. Where's the attic? **

**Father Kieran: Like I said, the church is closed. **

**[Rebekah moves herself right in front of his face and compels him]**

**Rebekah: Where is the attic? **

**Father Kieran: Past the sacristy, up the stairs. **

**Rebekah: [smiles] Thank you. Now, forget I was here. **

**[Rebekah walks away. After a moment, Father Kieran shakes his head, as if shaking himself out of a daze]**

**[Upstairs, Rebekah finds the attic and opens the door]**

**Rebekah: I knew it! **

**[She tries to enter the room, but she can't, because Davina has somehow magically revoked her invitation. In the doorway, she looks over at her brother laying in his open coffin. His eyes open and look toward her, and he uses his mental abilities to speak with Rebekah in her head, using a memory of them going to an opera in New Orleans in the 1880s as a backdrop. They are both dressed in 19th century finery and standing in front of a horse and carriage]**

**Rebekah: What the bloody hell? **

**[Elijah approaches her from behind, smiling rogueishly]**

**Elijah: Rebekah, language, please! **

**Rebekah: Elijah! **

**[Rebekah runs toward him and hugs him tightly before looking around them]**

**Rebekah: What is all this? **

**Elijah: You don't remember? We went to the opera house together. It was your first full day back into New Orleans' society after Klaus removed the dagger from you. It's a memory that only you and I share. Also, I needed to know it wasn't another one of Davina's tricks. **

**Rebekah: Well, how are you even awake? **

**Elijah: [smiles] Davina removed the dagger, unaware that doing so even once would negate the dagger's power. In a few hours, I shall be as good as new! **

**Rebekah: So, pop me into the attic and we can find a way to get you out! **

**Elijah: I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to leave yet, Rebekah. [beat] This girl, Davina, she's...curious. Willful, too. [pours himself and Rebekah a drink] Soon, I shall be able to speak to her, perhaps to even propose a truce of some kind. So, if we can end this war between the vampires and the witches, we'll be able to eliminate the threat to Natalya, and her baby. Perhaps then Niklaus and our entire family can finally know peace. [hands Rebekah her drink] In the meantime, I need you to look after Natalya. She is our family now, so I need her and her unborn child to fall underneath our protection. [holds out his drink to toast to her] Swear to me, Rebekah. **

**[He returns her back to reality, where she still stands in the doorway, looking at him in his coffin]**

**Rebekah: I swear. **

**[Rebekah turns to leave]**

**BAYOU CLINIC -**

**[Dr. Paige is giving Natalya an ultrasound, and we can hear the fetal heartbeat]**

**Dr. Paige: Your baby's heart rate is perfect. and Yes you are having a girl congrats [smiles] **

**Natalya: [smiles in return] I knew it. She's a tough one, like her mom. **

**[Dr. Paige chuckles and hands her a tissue to wipe the ultrasound gel off of her abdomen, which she does. As Natalya sits up, Dr. Paige notices Natalya's crescent-moon shaped birthmark on her shoulder]**

**Dr. Paige: That's a unique birthmark. **

**Natalya: [puts on sweater] We're pretty much done here, right? **

**[Natalya gets a text from Rebekah, which reads "Where are you?"]**

**Dr. Paige: Your blood pressure is a bit high, I've got something for it. **

**[Natalya watches as she walks away, to where Agnes is waiting in the next room. She texts "Bayou clinic with doctor" to Rebekah. Suddenly, a wolf howls loudly, startling Natalya. She gets up to look out the window and sees a car's headlights approaching, which makes her suspicious and anxious. Dr. Paige returns with her medication]**

**Natalya: Ahh, you know, I'm-I'm actually not that good with pills. **

**Dr. Paige: [nervous] Heh, neither am I, truth be told. **

**[Dr. Paige sets the medicine cup on the table and starts preparing something. A group of intimidating-looking men walk into the clinic and whisper something unintelligible to Agnes. Natalya turns around to see Dr. Paige preparing a syringe, and the doctor lunges at Natalya to inject her with it. Natalya grabs her arm and pushes it away from her, headbutts the doctor to disorient her, and then stabs the syringe into the doctor's neck. When the men in the lobby see what happened, they run toward the door, but Natalya manages to shut and lock it before they can enter. One of the men rattles the doorknob as Natalya struggles to open the window to escape. When they finally get in, Natalya has already escaped and began running away]**

**OUTSIDE ROUSSEAU'S – DAUPHINE STREET**

**[Outside, Tim struggles to unlock his car, as his hands are full with his fiddle case.]**

**Klaus: [behind him] Hello, Tim. **

**[Tim just stares at him blankly]**

**Klaus: I believe you and I share an acquaintance. [grips him tightly by the shoulder and compels him] Be a good lad and help me send her a message. **

**[Cami and Davina are still inside Rousseau's, looking for Tim]**

**Cami: Well, he couldn't have gone far, he just got off-stage a minute ago! **

**[Davina sighs and blinks tears from her eyes]**

**Davina: It doesn't matter, this was a stupid idea anyway. **

**Cami: No, it wasn't! Davina– **

**Davina: Just forget it. [runs off] **

**[Klaus approaches Cami from behind and hands her a note]**

**Klaus: Tell her this is from one of the musicians. She'll want to leave, and you're going to want to help her slip out the back exit so Marcel doesn't see. [beat] Whatever you do, don't let her out of your sight. **

**[Cami looks slightly annoyed, but when she turns around to talk to Klaus, he has already zoomed away]**

**Cami: Wait, Davina! **

**[Cami runs to catch up with her]**

**ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH**

**[Tim is standing in the aisle, staring at the statues and lit candles at the altar in the front of the room, when Cami and Davina find him there. Cami smiles at Davina encouragingly.]**

**Davina: [whispers] I can't do this. **

**[Cami, still smiling, gently pushes Davina toward Tim and watches as she approaches him. Tim turns around when he hears her, and his face brightens]**

**Davina: [waves awkwardly] Hey, Tim. I got your note. **

**Tim: I got your text message. **

**Davina: Thanks for meeting me here. [sighs and smiles] **

**Tim: [laughs] Uh, it's so amazing to see you—I can't even believe I'm standing here right now. I just... [sighs] Wow. **

**[Davina giggles nervously]**

**Tim: SO, how have you been? [laughs] And why did you want to meet here? It's so creepy... all the terrible stuff that happened? **

**[Davina walks toward altar]**

**Davina: I dunno, I kind of like it! It's quiet. The place can't be bad for all time, just because one bad thing happened... right? **

**Tim: Wait, no, uh, alright, back up. So where...? [beat] One day you just stopped coming to school, and then it's like you just... vanished. **

**Davina: There was an emergency... and I needed to take care of some things. **

**Tim: Oh, are you okay? I mean, you look okay—you look great, actually. **

**[Davina giggles]**

**Tim: So, are you coming back to school? **

**[Davina's smile falls, and then so does Tim's]**

**Davina: [beat] No. But I need you to know that even though I was away, I miss you. [smiles] I miss seeing you at school, seeing you play your violin. **

**[Tim gulps nervously and gestures to the walls of the room]**

**Tim: Well, this place does have great acoustics. **

**[Davina looks confused for a moment, until she sees him pick up his violin and bow. She sits down to watch and listen to him play]**

**[Cami is staring at the bloodstains on the walls in the back of the church, listening to Tim play for Davina, when Klaus joins her]**

**Klaus: The boy has a gift. You can't compel a person to play like that. **

**Cami: I know what you are. It's crazy to me, but at least it makes sense. But this... massacre... was just a pointless, brutal thing. In your life, have you ever heard of anything like that? A good man, an aspiring priest, just goes on a killing spree out of nowhere. **

**[Klaus sits next to Cami]**

**Klaus: I've seen quite a lot in my time. The world is a rather awful place. Best to meet it on its own terms. **

**Cami: [shakes her head] No. The world isn't awful. People aren't awful. They want to be good; something makes them bad. Something breaks them down, makes them snap. There are always signs, symptoms, before someone has a psychotic break. The guy who did this had none of them; he didn't drink, he didn't do drugs... **

**Klaus: You're well-informed on the matter. [beat] You knew him, didn't you? **

**Cami: [blinks back tears] His name was Sean. He was my brother. My twin, actually. I can't sleep, I... dream, about what happened, and I hate it, and I hate that I couldn't help him. **

**Klaus: We all must stand alone against our demons. **

**Cami: What if someday, his demons become mine too? **

**[She looks at him expectantly, and he notices that Tim has finished playing]**

**Klaus: I have some business I should attend to...but before I do– **

**[Klaus places a hand on her shoulder and looks in her eyes to compel her]**

**Klaus: You should go, enjoy the music. Put this out of your mind. **

**[Klaus lets go of her, and she leaves the church to return to the festival]**

**DAUPHINE STREET FESTIVAL**

**[Father Kieran walks down Dauphine Street when he sees Marcel walking around the festival]**

**Father Kieran: Marcel! **

**Marcel: Father Kieran—welcome back. I wasn't sure when you'd be coming home. **

**Father Kieran: I can tell, judging by what's been going on in my church attic. **

**Marcel: [smiles coldly] I didn't think you'd mind. Lord knows I've done you a favor or two. **

**Father Kieran: [lowers voice] I take it you know the Originals have returned? The sister, Rebekah? I saw her earlier, snooping around the church, asking about the attic. She doesn't know I take vervain. You gotta problem on your hands. **

**Marcel: No disrespect, for the grieving process, for you and your church, but just so I know—are you here to help, or are you just going to drop in with criticism? **

**[Father Kieran laughs coldly, and leans in to whisper to Marcel]**

**Father Kieran: Never forget, Marcel, that you live in this city by the grace of those who know your secret and tolerate you. **

**Marcel: And this city thrives because of me and my people. Anytime that you need a reminder of that, just let me know. **

**[Marcel stares at Father Kieran menacingly, but their argument is interrupted by Josh]**

**Josh: Marcel? Diego said he lost eyes on the girls. **

**Marcel: [turns to Father Kieran] To be continued! **

**ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH **

**Klaus: You two are absolutely adorable! Warms my heart, it really does, but I do need a word with the young lady. So, Tim, [grips his shoulder and compels him] Go sit down, count to one-hundred-thousand. **

**[Tim walks to the back of the church]**

**Klaus: Quietly, now, there's a good boy. [turns to Davina] I assume you know who I am. [beat] Then, let's get right to it, shall we? Your current dilemma strikes me as a case of poor alliances. You're loyal to Marcel and yet he keeps you tucked away in an attic. Surely you prefer just a little bit more freedom. And yet Marcel keeps you prisoner. **

**Davina: Marcel doesn't keeps me prisoner, he keeps me safe. He's my friend. **

**Klaus: Well, I've no doubt he is. [crouches to her level] For a girl caught in a war between witches and vampires, I might be a better friend. I would keep you safe. And I'd allow you your freedom. [paces up and down the aisle] If Marcel could do that, why hasn't he done so already? And it does beg the question: If Marcel can't protect you, then what of those you care about? **

**[Klaus gestures to Tim, who is sitting in the last pew]**

**Davina: If anyone tries to hurt anyone I care about, I'll kill them. **

**Klaus: Well, then. Sounds like you don't need Marcel at all. Perhaps you've suspected it all along. Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding. And all the while you rot in an attic, alone, while young Timothy moves on with his life. **

**[Davina stares intently at Klaus, angry.]**

**Davina: You feel that? That's your blood starting to boil. **

**[Klaus groans as we hear the hiss of his blood boiling. Sweat starts to drip from his forehead, so he composes himself and vamp-runs to Tim and puts him in a headlock]**

**Klaus: Such a shame to lose him, just as you found him again. [to Tim] And I really did admire your skill with that violin. **

**Davina: Don't you dare hurt him! **

**Klaus: Oh, I hope I won't have to, sweetheart. But, then, that depends on you. **

**Davina: Let him go now! **

**Klaus: You should know, I don't do well with demands. **

**[Davina thrusts her open hand out and twists it, using her magic to break the bones in his leg. Unfortunately, it takes only a moment for Klaus to reset his bones and heal]**

**Klaus: Impressive. But you don't want to fight me, love. Innocent people have a way of ending up dead. **

**Tim: [whispers] Please, let me go. **

**Klaus: Your choice, little witch. Swear allegiance to me alone and the boy lives. Stand against me– **

**[The candles behind Davina flare as Davina gets angrier. After a moment, she thrusts both hands in front of her and shrieks. Her magic causes paper and books to be blown around by wind, and all the windows in the church shatter. The glass shards fly backwards, and Klaus and Tim are forcibly blown backwards toward the entrance. Even Davina is knocked backwards by the power of her magic and thrown onto the ground.]**

**WOODED AREA IN THE BAYOU **

**[The men who raided the clinic are still looking for Natalya, and they pass her, not seeing that she's hiding behind a tree. She runs up to them and kicks the first man she encounters in the gut and knocks him to the ground. She jumps and kicks the second man down as well, and snaps his neck. A third man tries to attack her, but she grabs a knife from his hands and cuts his neck with it as she spins in the air. When a fourth attacks her, she grabs his shotgun, and knocks him to the ground, and possibly kills him as she kicks him and beats him in the head with the butt of the shotgun. Natalya crouches on the ground, and her eyes flash White-gold as she looks for any more threats. A large, burly man descends upon her, but before Natalya can react, his neck is snapped from behind by Rebekah, who has just arrived]**

**Rebekah: Have to say, I'm impressed. **

**Natalya: How did you find me? **

**Rebekah: Your text got me halfway, vamping here did the rest. Who are they? **

**Natalya: Witches, warlocks, whatever. **

**[Rebekah notices more men with flashlights in the distance]**

**Rebekah: There're more of them. Run! **

**[Natalya reluctantly heeds her warning]**

**Rebekah: [muttering to herself] If I had a dollar for every mess my family has got me into... **

**[Rebekah is shot in the heart with two arrows, which temporarily neutralize her and she falls to the ground. Natalya sees her]**

**Natalya: Rebekah! **

**[Natalya is shot in the shoulder with an arrow, which seems to be coated in something that causes her to pass out and fall to the ground as well]**

**DAUPHINE STREET MUSIC FESTIVAL**

**[Cami walks down the street, observing the people partying around her, when Marcel approaches her]**

**Marcel: [frantic] Where is she? Where's Davina? **

**Cami: She went to meet a boy, in St. Ann's church... **

**Marcel: [sighs, rolls his eyes] Stay here in case she comes back. **

**[Cami watches Marcel, concerned, as he walks away quickly]**

**WOODED AREA IN THE BAYOUE**

**[Rebekah awakens from passing out after being shot in the heart with an arrow. She pulls out the arrows with a groan, and sits up to find five or more bodies, all dead and bloodied.]**

**Rebekah: [looks around] What the hell? [starts to gasp for breath as she pulls herself to her feet] Natalya? NATALYA? **

**ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH**

**[Davina awakens on the floor after passing out from attacking Klaus with her magic. She stands up]**

**Davina: Tim! **

**[She runs toward the back of the room, where Klaus and Tim where blown backward, and runs out the door. Above her, in the balcony, Klaus stands as he talks on his cell phone with Rebekah]**

**Klaus: [angry] What do you mean, 'She's missing?' **

**Rebekah: What do you think I mean? There's blood and bodies everywhere, someone's ripped this lot to shreds, and there's no smart Mage pregnant girl. **

**Klaus: Keep looking. I'm on my way. **

**[Klaus hangs up and pulls Tim up onto his feet]**

**Tim: Please, don't hurt me. **

**Klaus: It wasn't my intent to. But, sadly, we've run out of time to play nice. **

**[Klaus grabs Tim and throws him off the balcony onto the floor below. He spots Tim's violin on the floor, and smiles as he throws it over as well before walking away]**

**[Some time later, Tim lies on the floor, surrounded by broken glass. He is severely injured, and his breathing is shallow. Davina returns and finds him lying on the floor]**

**Davina: Tim! [kneels down beside him] Oh no, no, please! [she lifts his head onto her lap] I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you! **

**[Tim gasps in pain and looks at her as she runs her fingers through his hair. Klaus enters and walks toward them]**

**Klaus: One of the tragic consequences of war. Innocent bystanders. What terrible guilt you'll have to live with, young Timothy's blood on your hands. **

**Davina: [angry and near tears] Get away from him! **

**[Klaus raises his hands defensively]**

**Klaus: No, no, let's not be hasty. After all, I can heal him. **

**[Davina looks at him in confusion]**

**Klaus: All you have to do is ask. **

**[Klaus crouches down to her level. Davina looks down at Tim, and after a moment, nods her head]**

**Davina: Please! **

**Klaus: For you, Davina, with pleasure. **

**[Klaus bites his wrist and feeds his blood to Tim. After a moment, Tim pulls away and sighs in relief. Klaus tilts his head toward him and compels him]**

**Klaus: You will forget everything that happened after the concert, including the fact that you saw Davina. **

**Davina: [looks at Klaus in shock] What? No! **

**Klaus: If he remembers seeing you, he might come looking. If the witches learn of him, if they know you have a weakness, then poor Tim might end up as leverage in an awful scheme to control you. Again. **

**[Klaus stands up and pulls Tim to his feet again, then compels him.]**

**Klaus: Okay, come on, up you come. [compels] Take your violin case with you. You'll remember losing the instrument backstage after the performance. You really should be more careful. **

**[Klaus claps him on the neck, and Tim picks up his violin case and leaves with it]**

**Klaus: All fixed! And now, you owe me a favor. **

**[Davina frowns and cries silently as she picks up Tim's smashed violin off the floor. When she looks up again, Klaus has vanished. She walks into the aisle and turns around when she hears Marcel approaching her]**

**Marcel: Davina! [looks around] What happened? What are you doing here? **

**Davina: [angrily] I live here, remember? **

**[She turns away and walks back to her room. Marcel looks at her, confused, and sighs as she walks away]**

**Bayou Clinic**

**[Rebekah is walking around, looking for clues as to where Natalya could be. She sees the doctor passed out on the floor next to the used syringe. Suddenly, Klaus appears]**

**Rebekah: Wow! You abandoned your quest for power to help out your family! Having an off day? **

**Klaus: [calmly] Who took her, Rebekah? **

**Rebekah: I don't know. **

**Klaus: What do you mean, you don't know? And who killed her attackers? **

**Rebekah: I don't know! I had an arrow in my heart. If it wasn't Natalya who killed them, then– **

**[She is cut off by wolves howling in the distance. Klaus looks at her and raises his eyebrows]**

**Rebekah: Lovely. Maybe the wolf that is her protector will know where she is. **

**[Klaus follows her outside, speechless. When they exit the building, they see Natalya stumbling toward them, her clothes tattered and dirty. She looks dazed and exhausted. The two run toward her]**

**Klaus: Natalya! What happened? Tell me what happened. **

**Natalya: I can't remember. **

**[Klaus examines Natalya for wounds]**

**Klaus: You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you. **

**Natalya: I have Healing powers remember? **

**Klaus: No, not that fast. **

**[Rebekah runs over to Natalya and wraps an arm around her protectively]**

**Rebekah: Leave her alone! [thinks for a moment] It's the baby. The vampire blood, Klaus' vampire blood, in your system, it can heal any wound. **

**[Klaus turns and stares at her incredulously]**

**Rebekah: Your own child healed you. **

**[Klaus smiles at the thought]**

**Rebekah: How did you escape? Outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds! **

**Natalya: [quietly] I think it was the wolf. I think it's trying to protect me. **

**Klaus: [angrily points to Natalya] The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux– **

**Rebekah: It wasn't Sophie– **

**Natalya: It was Agnes. **

**Klaus: Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them! **

**Rebekah: Not if Elijah gets there first. **

**Natalya: Elijah? so you've talked to him? **

**Rebekah: He's been in touch, and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you. **

**Natalya: [smiles] Hey, so... can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days. **

**[Natalya stands up, and Klaus nods with a smile. When she goes to walk, she stumbles and starts to fall, but Klaus zooms over to catch her and picks her up]**

**Klaus: Ooh, I've got you, love. I've got you. **

**[Rebekah and Klaus walk toward their car, Natalya still in Klaus' arms]**

**NIGHTWALKER BAREdit**

**[Marcel angrily talks with his nightwalkers, including Josh and Diego]**

**Marcel: I was crystal clear! Eyes on my girls at all times. **

**Diego: [scoffs] What, your girl's little friend sneaks away from YOUR party, and that's our fault? **

**[Marcel scowls at him]**

**Diego: What, Marcel, are you going to send me to the Garden, too? **

**[Marcel snaps his neck, and turns around to address his other nightwalkers, who stand and stare at him before dispersing awkwardly]**

**Marcel: [to Josh] When he wakes up, tell him an apology would have gotten him a lot further than his attitude. [smiles] **

**[Josh nods and walks away. After he does, Rebekah walks into the bar and slams the door. Marcel approaches her]**

**Rebekah: Awful, what happened to the church. I hear they're calling it a gas leak. Such a pity. **

**Marcel: I heard that you were quite a woman on a mission today. **

**Rebekah: What can I say? I want Elijah back. **

**Marcel: Is that ALL you want? [gets into her face] You'll get Elijah back. In the meantime, stay out of this bar, and stay away from my guys. **

**Rebekah: What's wrong? You jealous? **

**Marcel: Me? I've already found my queen. **

**Rebekah: Cami? The bartender? Stop fooling yourself, Marcel. She's comfort food, something to distract you from what you really want, which, after all these years, is impossible to deny, because I'm [whispers] standing right in front of you. **

**[She looks at him, and stares at his lips, as if she's about to kiss him, but instead, Marcel walks away, leaving Rebekah standing alone]**

**CAMI'S APARTMENT**

**[Cami is in her pajamas, and looks in her bedroom mirror as she takes off her necklace. She sees Klaus standing in the doorway in the reflection, and turns to talk to him]**

**Cami: Klaus! What are you doing here? **

**Klaus: I've had quite a night. [beat] I recall you mentioned something about nightmares and insomnia. I believe I can help. Can I come in? **

**Cami: This is super weird. Come in. **

**[Klaus walks in]**

**Cami: Wait, that's right, I told you what happened. I never tell anybody, but I told you. [tears start to fill her eyes] And you said something about Sean standing alone against his demons. When he killed those men, I thought he must be mentally ill, but [gasps in realization] what if it was demons? What if a vampire compelled him? **

**Klaus: And if so, would you devote yourself to finding the guilty party? [tear falls down his cheek] Would you sacrifice everything to find out the truth? [walks toward her] To what end? **

**Cami: [backs up] To what end? This is the entire reason why I'm in New Orleans! **

**Klaus: Cami, whatever lies on the other end of this mystery will only offer you pain! Nothing will bring your brother back! [walks toward her] Your only hope for peace... is to forget this... **

**[Cami realizes what he's about to do]**

**Cami: No. **

**Klaus: ...and move on. **

**Cami: No! Don't compel me to forget this! **

**Klaus: And if I allow you to remember, the knowledge will eat away at you. [more tears fill his eyes, and Cami starts to tear up more as well] Your quest for truth will only put you in danger. **

**Cami: You don't care about me! [Klaus shakes his head] You only want me to forget this so I can focus on Marcel! So I'll be a good little spy, for you! **

**Klaus: I need your loyalty, yes, and though it may appear selfish to you, the scope of my plan goes far beyond myself! Power aside, I am trying to honor my brother! **

**Cami: [bites her lip] What about my brother? My twin brother. We were bonded our whole lives, and I know, I KNOW, he didn't just snap. And I need to know who did this, and I need to make this right! [Klaus walks closer to her] NO! DON'T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME! **

**[Klaus grabs Cami and compels her]**

**Klaus: You will do nothing. Your brother was ill. He killed those people and himself, and it was a tragedy. All you can do is move on. **

**[He lets her go, and tears fall from her eyes as she sits down on her couch. Klaus takes her hand in his as he continues to compel her]**

**Klaus: Know that your brother is at peace, and that you needn't worry. I will find out what happened, and when I do, I will make sure whoever harmed your brother will suffer. And as for you... Tonight, you will sleep, and you will dream of a world that is far better than this one... a world where there is no evil, no demons, and all people desire only to be good. **

**DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM**

**[Davina is touching Tim's broken violin. She turns sadly toward her windchimes, and uses her magic to telekinetically make them play the song Tim played for her. She is startled when she hears a floorboard creak, and turns, startled. She is walking toward Elijah's coffin when she hears his voice—Elijah stands behind her, looking gray from not feeding.]**

**Elijah: It's all right, Davina. I don't mean you any harm, though I do think it's time we had a talk. **

**[The both give each other small smiles]**


	5. Sinners And Saints

**Sinners And Saints**

**Elijah (voiceover): My siblings and I are the first vampires in history, the Originals. Three hundred years ago, we helped to build the city of New Orleans. We were happy here, a family. Recently, a coven of witches lured my brother back, using his unborn child as leverage. I tried to help him, but he betrayed me to his enemy, the vampire, Marcel. Since then, I've been held prisoner by a powerful witch. My brother seeks to manipulate others to procure my release. But, I have my own plan. If this witch proves to be an enemy, I will stop her. By whatever means necessary.**

**Davina's Attic**

**[Elijah is standing in the attic, focusing on Davinas pulsing carotid artery. His skin looks very gray as a result of not feeding while he was daggered]**

**Davina: You're the one they call honorable. **

**[Elijah smiles]**

**Elijah: Yes, that's what they call me. And yet, I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in a war. So, I ask you: does that sound honorable to you? **

**Davina: You don't look well. **

**Elijah: Well, only this morning I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest, so I'd say I'm holding myself together quite well. [beat] Davina, I believe that you and I have the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins. I, by keeping my brother in line; you, by behaving like your true self—not some tool for Marcel or the witches. **

**Davina: And why should I trust you? **

**Elijah: Well, for one thing, in spite of a ravenous hunger, I have not tried to take your blood. **

**Davina: Why not? I'm the only one here. **

**Elijah: Even in my present condition, I would not feed from a child. **

**[Davina takes a hat pin and pricks her finger with it. A drop of blood clings to the end of the needle, and she places the drop on Elijah's lip. After a moment, Elijah's skin returns to it's normal complexion. Davina looks pleased]**

**Mikaelson Mansion**

**[Klaus is pacing in the back kitchen of "Rousseau's." When Sophie comes in with some produce, Klaus grabs her and vamp-runs them back to the Mikaelson Mansion]**

**Klaus: We had a deal! You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army. And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Natalya to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches. **

**Sophie: I had nothing to do with it, I swear. Natalya and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die. **

**Rebekah: Then who were they? **

**Sophie: They are a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby. **

**Klaus: What kind of vision? **

**Sophie: She has them all the time. They are totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one. **

**Klaus: Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted? **

**Sophie: Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches. **

**Klaus: Ah, well. I grow fonder of this child by the second. **

**Rebekah: Sophie, look, I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle baby whilst he tries to win your witch Davina's loyalty. Why don't you tell me just how extreme this faction is? **

**Sophie: Elijah's talking to Davina? **

**Natalya: Yeah. As we speak, I imagine. **

**Sophie: I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd. **

**Klaus: Do tell. **

**Sophie: I... wasn't always an advocate for the witches. **

**FLASHBACK – 8 MONTHS AGO**

**[At Rousseau's, Sophie dances to music behind the bar as the crowd cheers]**

**Sophie: [shouts to crowd] Woo, drink up everybody! This is how they party in Rio! [pours liquor straight into her mouth from the bottle] **

**Sophie: [present day] My sister was devoted, like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned 21, I left the Quarter to travel... and play. [Flashback Sophie pours alcohol into a girl's mouth and kisses her after she drinks it] But, I wanted to be a chef, so I came back to Rousseau's. **

**[In flashback, Jane-Anne enters Rousseau's to find her sister]**

**Sophie: Oh, Jane-Anne! [Jane-Anne smiles and the girls hug] **

**Jane-Anne: Welcome home, Soph. Can we go some place to talk? **

**Sophie: Just tell me. **

**Jane-Anne: The elders called a vote. We're moving forward with the Harvest. **

**Sophie: [stunned] What? **

**PRESENT DAY**

**Rebekah: What the bloody hell is a Harvest? **

**Sophie: It's a ritual our coven does every three centuries, so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored. We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral power flowing. **

**Klaus: And why haven't I heard of this? **

**Natalya: Because a Harvest always seemed like a myth. A story, passed on through generations like Noah's ark, or the Buddha walking on water. The kind some people take literally, and some people don't. **

**Sophie: ''How would you know about all this you're not a Witch.**

**Natalya: ''I'm a Mage my grandmother has taught me all about the Supernatural she gave me her book of Magic where it tells me all about them.**

**Rebekah:[To Sophie] ''I Can't believe you forgot that she is a Mage.**

**Sophie: ''Sorry.**

**FLASHBACK – HARVEST**

**[Some young witches are standing and kneeling in a row outside a farmhouse. An older witch, Bastiana, holds a knife]**

**Bastiana: [makes a small cut on the first girl, Monique's hand] To be reborn, we must sacrifice. **

**Monique: To be reborn, we must sacrifice. **

**Bastiana: To be reborn, we must have faith. [cuts the second girl's hand] **

**Second Girl: To be reborn, we must have faith. **

**Bastiana: Do you have faith in the Harvest? [cuts the third girl's hand] **

**[Sophie shows up and approaches the witches]**

**Sophie: Not for a second! **

**Monique: Sophie! **

**Sophie: What are you doing? **

**Bastiana: Saving the community you renounced. **

**Sophie: You're all ridiculous. Monique, seriously? **

**Monique: [reluctantly] My mom told me I had to. **

**Sophie: Yeah. Well, your mom and I are gonna have words. **

**[Davina is the last girl in the row, and she watches as Sophie storms away]**

**PRESENT DAY**

**Sophie: They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be choosen for the Harvest. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth. **

**Rebekah: Was it? **

**[Sophie looks guilty, but before she can say anything, Klaus's cell phone rings. He picks it up—it's Marcel.)**

**Klaus: Marcel. Bit early in the day for you, isn't it? **

**Marcel: I know, I make this look easy, but I still have an empire to run. **

**Klaus: Rather you than me. All that responsibility seems like such a bore. **

**Marcel: Well, this might spice things up. I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out in the bayou. The kinda damage a werewolf might do, only there was no full moon. I have an informant out there I need to meet and I would love for you to go with me. **

**Klaus: Dead witches in the bayou. Sounds like less of a problem, and more like a cause for celebration. **

**Marcel: Well, something killed them. And may still be out there. And with your blood the only cure for a werewolf bite, I would love for you to accompany me. **

**Klaus: Oh, why not? Haven't been to the bayou in ages. I'm on my way. **

**Marcel: Peace out, brother. **

**[Marcel hangs up. He is holding a picture of a large house in his hands]**

**Marcel: [to a woman he is with] This is the one. **

**MIKAELSON MANSION**

**Sophie: You can't go out there now. I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we'll lose the link to their magic. **

**Klaus: Those witches tried to kill Natalya. I'd prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her, or to... you know, [points at Natalya's stomach] that. **

**Natalya: You are all class. **

**Klaus: [points at Sophie] Stay put. And save the rest of your story 'til I return. **

**St. Ann's Church – "Here to visit your prisoner in the attic?"Edit**

**[Father Kieran is sweeping the church when Marcel enters.]**

**Father Kieran: Look who's back. Here to visit your prisoner in the attic? **

**Marcel: Lay off. She's not a prisoner. And I'm moving her tonight. Too many people know where she is. **

**Father Kieran: I have been hearing about what you've been up to since I've been out of town. Using that girl to keep the witches from doing magic? **

**Marcel: All respect, Father K. If you're going defend the witches' rights, we got nothin' to talk about. **

**Davina's Attic – "I have to die."Edit**

**[Davina is drawing while Elijah walks around. He holds Tim's damaged violin in his hand]**

**Elijah: Do you play? **

**Davina: That's... not mine. **

**[Elijah sits in a chair and tinkers with the violin for a moment, until Marcel's steps can be heard from outside the room. When he enters, Elijah has hidden himself away]**

**Marcel: Good news, Little D. I'm moving you out this pile of dust. **

**Davina: Are you serious? When? **

**Marcel: Tonight. I just need to lock in the arrangements. How's our Original? [gestures to Elijah's coffin] **

**Davina: Uh, don't disturb the body! I have a spell in progress. **

**Marcel: Bet you do. Pack up, 'kay? Only what you wanna take. I'll buy ya anything else you need. **

**Davina: Okay. **

**[Marcel leaves the attic. Elijah appears from behind a corner]**

**Elijah: You didn't reveal that I was awake. **

**Davina: We're not done talking yet. **

**[Elijah picks up the violin again and sits down]**

**Elijah: You and Marcel seem very close. **

**Davina: Marcel's my family. **

**Elijah: And yet Marcel is someone who delights in harming the witches. Those people, I would think, you would consider family. This doesn't trouble you? **

**Davina: No. They deserve it. **

**Elijah: Why would you say that? **

**Davina: 'Cause they're liars. All of them. **

**[Return to the flashback of the young witches and the elder witches by the farmhouse. The girls still kneel in a row, and Bastiana touches four of the girls' foreheads to indicate who has been chosen. Monique, Davina, and two other girls were chosen for the Harvest]**

**Davina: (voiceover) They made me and my friends do this Harvest ritual. They said our participation would bring our family strength, health... that we'd forever be celebrated as saviors of the community. But all they really wanted was more power. So, I left before they could get it. Now, they're running out of time, because after the Harvest, comes the Reaping. And if they don't complete the Harvest, there won't be a Reaping. Soon, all the witches in the Quarter will start to lose their power. Eventually, they will cease to be witches altogether. **

**Elijah: So what does it take to complete this ritual? **

**Davina: I have to die. **

**[Elijah is shocked by this revelation]**

**Lafayette Cemetery**

**[Sophie is in the cemetery, packing a little bottle into her backpack, when Natalya enters the mausoleum]**

**Sophie: Hey. What the hell? **

**Natalya: You're going out there anyway, aren't you? I wanna go with you. **

**Sophie: No, thanks. Already got assaulted by Klaus this morning. Don't need a repeat. **

**Natalya: What if whatever is responsible for all those dead witches is still out there? We've already established that it likes me and hates witches, so you'll be safer with me. **

**Sophie: Sorry if I'm not buying your sudden concern for my safety. **

**[Natalya blocks the exit, forcing Sophie to stop.]**

**Natalya: Listen. The whole reason I came to this town is to go to College and live a normal life as possible but I've found out that I'm pregnant with Klaus's child . Your sister's the one that told me Marcel ran the werewolves out of the Quarter, into the bayou. And, last night, I'm pretty sure that some guardian-angel-wolf saved my life. So, I'm coming with you. **

**[Rebekah walks in to the mausoleum and joins the girls]**

**Rebekah: Could you two be more idiotic? **

**[Natalya and Sophie both look around at each other and sigh]**

**Rebekah: Two can play the follow-game, you know! You heard Klaus, he and Marcel are headed right where you're going. **

**Natalya: I'm coming with you. [To Rebekah] ''I can take care of myself Rebekah don't worry about me but I'm tired of staying around the house all day? **

**[Rebekah stares at her, annoyed. Sophie rolls her eyes and sighs again, resigned to having Natalya and Rebekah tag along]**

**Big Auggie's Bayou Bar**

**[Klaus is standing in front of the bar, phoning Rebekah]**

**Klaus: What's the matter Rebekah? You cross that I'm out with your ex? **

**Rebekah: What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background? **

**Klaus: According to the dreadful signage, it's Big Auggie's Bayou Bar. **

**Rebekah: Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and steer clear of the dead witches for a few. The witch is on a burial mission, your baby mama is on a spirit quest, and I'm keeping Elijah's promise to keep her safe, so stall, please? **

**[Rebekah hangs up the phone. Klaus, who is angry and annoyed, enters the bar]**

**Marcel: Everything okay? **

**Klaus: Oh, just the usual. Temperamental sister. So, where's your informant? **

**Marcel: Tomas? He's out sniffin' around. Grab a drink, and then we'll chase him down. **

**Klaus: Well, I suppose it will give us a chance to talk things over, like why you haven't returned Elijah. Maybe your young witch has grown partial to his company. She must get so bored. **

**Marcel: You never stop, do you? **

**Klaus: You never answer, do you? **

**Marcel: Why're you so curious about Davina? **

**Klaus: If I had a 16-year-old, all-powerful witch at my beck and call, you would wonder about her, too. **

**Marcel: You're never gonna get her. **

**Klaus: Okay, okay. I'll ask the harmless questions, then. How did you meet her? **

**Marcel: [laughs] That might surprise you. This was eight months ago, before I banned the witches from using magic. Relations between vampires and witches weren't what you'd you call friendly, by any means, but let's just say we were a little less... divided. In fact, some of us were getting along just fine. **

**FLASHBACK**

**[Sophie Deveraux and Marcel are taking a shower together, making out with each other and presumably having sex. Afterward, Marcel lies in his bed, while Sophie dries herself off beside him]**

**Sophie: Ugh, it's so screwed up, I'm dealing with whacked-out, militant witches. **

**Marcel: [smiling] Hey, you witches all got a little crazy in you. **

**Sophie: And my sister has really gone off the deep-end this time. **

**Marcel: Jane-Anne's got martyr written all over her, that's for sure. **

**Sophie: They've got every 16-year-old girl in our coven dying to be one of the four chosen for this crazy-ass ritual. **

**Marcel: Anything I can do to help? **

**Sophie: No, you've caused enough trouble with them. **

**Marcel: What, little old me? **

**Sophie: [giggles] You're a dick. You always stir it up with the witches. Which is why this [kisses him] stays between us. [kisses him deeply] **

**PRESENT DAY**

**Klaus: You and Sophie? You hypocrite. You torture those witches, and yet there you were, getting positively Romeo and Juliet with Sophie Deveraux. **

**Marcel: Oh, hey hey hey, it wasn't like that. It was a... mutually satisfying hook-up. **

**Klaus: So, if Sophie didn't turn to you, her secret vampire lover, in her hour of need, what did she do? **

**Marcel: She did what any good girl do. She went to her priest. **

**FLASHBACK**

**[Sophie, Father Kieran, Jane-Anne, Bastiana and Agnes are in the St. Anne's Church]**

**Bastiana: You've never cared about witch business, Sophie. And now, you have the gall to reveal our private dealings to an outsider. **

**Father Kieran: You have to find another way. **

**Bastiana: You think we do this lightly? The vampire presence in the Quarter is growing stronger, we need more power to fight them off. Harsh times call for harsh measures. **

**Sophie: This is a little more than harsh, Bastiana. **

**Jane-Anne: [to Sophie] You don't understand, because you don't believe. You've never believed. But I believe enough to put everything on the line for this. And being chosen for the offering – it's an honor. **

**Sophie: It's a myth, Jane-Anne. **

**Father Kieran: What you are planning to do is not only wrong; in my city, it's illegal. **

**Jane-Anne: In your city full of vampires? **

**Father Kieran: The vampires and the human faction have an arrangement, just like we have with you all. Protect the locals, protect our homes, we look the other way. What you are planning goes too far. **

**Bastiana: We are simply taking what we need. Our connection to our ancestors weakens over time. You sow, and you reap; that's the way the Harvest works. **

**Father Kieran: I am the only ally the witches have in this town! Do you really wanna face Marcel without me? Because that is what you'll be dealing with if you go through with the Harvest. **

**[Sean O'Connell hears the argument and comes out to investigate]**

**Sean: Everything okay in here, Uncle Kieran? **

**Father Kieran: We're just finishing, Sean. Right? [glares at the witches] I believe I've made myself clear. **

**Agnes: We'll take this matter to the elders. [turns to Sean and grasps his hand in hers] Continue your studies, Sean. Your uncle is an excellent role model. [smiles] **

**[Sean nods, and as Agnes turns to leave, she mutters a hex under her breath]**

**PRESENT DAY**

**Marcel: The witches were furious with Kieran. Sophie tells me that the witches put a hex on his nephew Sean, made it seem like he was slowly losing his mind in order to distract Kieran, while they kept planning for the Harvest. **

**Klaus: [angry] So they attacked Kieran's nephew. **

**Marcel: Yeah. Kid wasn't the same after that, ended up going postal, killing all his fellow seminary students, all of them, and then himself. **

**Klaus: I might have read about that. The boy... killed a twin, or he was a twin or something. **

**Marcel: Ah, no no no, they said he had a twin sister. **

**[Marcel sips his liquor, while Klaus downs all of his in one gulp, obviously angered at learning that the witches hexed Cami's brother into killing all of those people]**

**Davina's attic**

**[Elijah is still fiddling around with the violin as Davina packs her suitcase]**

**Elijah: So, enlighten me. What did you mean when you said you had to die? **

**Davina: That's was the Harvest was. They said they'd put us four girls in a state of, like, peaceful limbo as part of the offering. And then later, at the Reaping, we'd awaken and be reborn. I never got as far as the limbo part, which means the Harvest isn't complete. That's why the witches are so freaked out. The Reaping is just around the corner, and if they don't finish it before then, it's over. All I have to do is wait it out. **

**Elijah: And then what? **

**Davina: They're punished, and I'm free. **

**Elijah: From Marcel? **

**Davina: Of magic. All our power will drain away. I'll be normal. **

**[Davina smiles slightly]**

**Elijah: Is that what you want? To be normal? **

**Davina: I just don't wanna be what I am. I can't control it sometimes. Magic. I... [tears up] hurt people. Even when I don't mean to. **

**Elijah: Why don't you tell me about your friends. You must miss them. **

**Davina: There's Tim. He doesn't know about any of this witch stuff. He's normal. My best friend, Monique. She was a part of the Harvest too. She's lucky. No one ever fought for me, but someone fought for her. The only one who ever spoke out against the Harvest was Monique's aunt. **

**Elijah: And who is that? **

**Davina: [sighs] Sophie Deveraux. **

**[Elijah continues to look shocked about what he is learning]**

**The Bayou**

**[Sophie, Rebekah and Natalya continue to walk around the Bayou to look for the dead witches]**

**Rebekah: So, this Harvest thingy—tell me more. **

**Sophie: Klaus said to wait. **

**Rebekah: Yes. He also said to stay out of the bayou and yet here we are, amongst the crawly, buzzy creatures. **

**Natalya: We're here. **

**[They have reached the place where the witches were killed. They're all bloodied and ripped apart, and a dismembered head lies near the bodies. Sophie, who looks sick, kneels down to dig around her bag for the ingredients she needs to consecrate her fellow witches]**

**Natalya: Whoa. **

**[Natalya sees a huge pawprint in the mud. In a nearby tree, there are three bloody scratches in the bark]**

**Sophie: Is that a wolf track? **

**[They hear a crunching noise, like footsteps, nearby]**

**Rebekah: [calls out] Who's there? **

**[The person approaching them is a male vampire – Marcel's informant, Tomas]**

**Thomas: What the hell? An Original? **

**[He runs away with vampire speed, leaving the girls standing and gaping]**

**Big Auggie's Bayou Bar / Davina's attic /**

**[Klaus walks outside of Big Auggie's Bayou Bar as he talks to Rebekah on his cell phone]**

**Klaus: Let me understand this: against all logic, you and Natalya went to the bayou, where you ran into a man you think may be Marcel's informant, and then you lost him? **

**Rebekah: Yes, and now that we've established that I am a failure as a sister, and a friend, and an Original, you should probably know he's on his way to Marcel right now to rat me out. Skinny guy in a hurry, looks like he saw a ghost. **

**Klaus: I'll handle it, but I'll need a distraction. [smiles] **

**Rebekah: I'm on my way. **

**[She hangs up, and swats at a mosquito that has landed on her arm. Klaus enters the bar again.]**

**Marcel: Your sister again? **

**Klaus: She craves attention. So come along, you were just getting to the juicy bits. **

**Marcel: I can't joke around about this. I've done a lot in my day, but I do have a rule about kids. **

**[The story about the Harvest continues as Marcel tells it to Klaus, and Davina tells it to Elijah. The scenes alternate between the two storytellers, as well as flashback sequences.]**

**DAVINA'S ATTIC**

**Davina: No one but Sophie ever questioned the Harvest. Not even my own mother. So neither did I. We thought it was such an honor, we had such faith. We were so stupid. **

**Elijah: So how did it begin? **

**Davina: We were led out like princesses. My mother was so proud. **

**FLASHBACK**

**[It's night now, and the four girls are led into the Lafayette Cemetery by the elders to start the Harvest. There are birdbaths with liquid that is lit on fire burning around them]**

**Bastiana: Our magic fades as our ties to our ancestors weaken over time. We beseech them, accept this offering as a sign of our faith. **

**[The girls kneel in a row in the middle of the crowd of people]**

**DAVINA'S ATTIC**

**Davina: Bastiana, one of the Elders, called upon the four elements to bind our past and future magic together. Earth, to connect us to our ancestors. Water, to heal the community. Wind, to carry us to our ancestors and back. Fire, to purify. After all our preperation, we knew exactly what to expect. For weeks they told us that the magic in the knife they used to cut our palms would put us to sleep, and that later at the Reaping, we would all be resurrected. They said we'd awaken, and all be together and more powerful than ever. And it was just like we rehearsed it. All that was left was a little cut on our palms for the blood sacrifice. **

**FLASHBACK**

**[The first girl stands up to begin the Harvest, but is interrupted when Sophie runs into the cemetery]**

**Sophie: No! Stop! Bastiana, stop! You have to stop, Bastiana, please don't do this! **

**[A male witch wraps his arms around Sophie to restrain her, and covers her mouth with his hand so she can't intervene or scream anymore]**

**Davina: [voiceover] Even after Sophie tried to stop it, we didn't suspect anything. **

**Bastiana: To be born, you must sacrifice. Do you have faith? **

**[The girl nods in response, and holds out her hand for the blood sacrifice. Instead, Bastiana slits the girl's throat, and the young witch falls to the ground. The other three girls start to scream in terror, but they're also restrained so that they can't run away. Davina's mother stares straight ahead as her daughter screams]**

**DAVINA'S ATTIC**

**Elijah: Everyone involved in the ritual knew that this would happen. **

**Davina: Except the four of us. They weren't putting us to sleep, they were slaughtering us! **

**FLASHBACK**

**[The next witch is pushed forward, and Bastiana slashes her throat with the knife as well, despite her protests]**

**Davina: No, no! **

**Bastiana: Monique Deveraux. **

**Davina: NO, NO, NOOO! **

**[A man forces Monique forward to be sacrificed next]**

**Davina: [voiceover] I begged for someone to help. My own mother turned away from me. Sophie screamed and screamed for her sister, anyone, to do something. **

**Sophie: What is wrong with you!? **

**[Jane-Anne looks worried, but does nothing]**

**DAVINA'S ATTIC**

**Davina: But no one did. **

**Elijah: And yet you survived. Therefore, someone or something intervened. **

**[Davina nods]**

**Davina: Yes. Someone finally did. **

**FLASHBACK**

**Sophie: Monique, run away! Run away! **

**[A shrill whistle can be heard, and a group of vampires, led by Marcel, infiltrates the cemetery and they start killing the witches]**

**Sophie: Marcel. **

**BIG AUGGIE'S BAYOU BAR**

**Klaus: You're the one who stopped it. **

**Marcel: Kieran knew every detail from Sophie. After his nephew's massacre in the church, he was so torn up. He left town just before the Harvest. But on his way out, he came to me, and he asked me to stop the Harvest. He knew I didn't want the witches getting any more power. And I do have a rule about people abusing kids, so, I did what he asked. But I was too late. **

**FLASHBACK**

**[The vampires are still attacking the Elders. A vampire bites Bastiana and feeds on her until she dies, and when her body falls to the ground, so does the magic knife in her hand. Another vampire bites and kills Davina's mom. Agnes picks up the knife from the ground, and grabs Monique and slits her throat with it. Davina screams, hysterical and trying to break free.]**

**Davina: No, Monique! Nooo! Let go of me! Stop it! Stop it! Let go of me! Stop it! **

**[Davina fights against the guy holding her. Marcel watches her fight against him as she headbutts the guy in the face, so Marcel kills the man and grabs Davina protectively]**

**Marcel: I got you. **

**BIG AUGGIE'S BAYOU BAR**

**Marcel: There was something about seeing Davina fight. She didn't just go along to the slaughter, you know? **

**Klaus: [smiles slightly] I do... Marcellus. **

**Marcel: [somberly] I felt like she and I... we were kindred spirits. **

**FLASHBACK**

**[Marcel is still holding Davina, while Sophie kneels on the ground, holding Monique's body in her lap. Sophie looks up at Marcel and Davina, and Davina holds her hand out toward Monique. A light inside Monique leaks out of her body, and into Davina's outstretched hand, and Sophie and Marcel stare at her in amazement]**

**DAVINA'S ATTIC**

**Davina: Every girl who died released her power on to the next. When I was the last one, I suddenly had all of it, all the power that was supposed to be released back into the earth to appease our ancestors. **

**Elijah: So... the Harvest was actually working? **

**Davina: Something was working. And I knew that I was supposed to be killed so the Harvest could be completed and we would all be resurrected. But, they lied to us about how they were killing us. How do I know they weren't lying to us about coming back? [beat] But mostly, I just didn't want to die. So, I let him save me. Marcel saved my life. **

**[In the flashback, Marcel sees the surprised look on Sophie's face, and vamp-runs himself and Davina away before she could get hurt. In the present, Elijah looks disgusted by how Davina was treated, and feels sympathy for her]**

**Big Auggie's Bayou Bar**

**Klaus: You were quite the knight in shining armor, though Davina must realise you owe her as much as she owes you. You never could have banned the witches from using magic without her. **

**Marcel: She's not exactly besties with them. I'm protecting her. A lot of them would like to get their hands on her and kill her to finish the Harvest. If they don't, the other girls stay dead, and they lose their power. **

**Klaus: And if they you do, you lose yours. **

**Marcel: And Davina loses her life. **

**[Rebekah shows up and joins them]**

**Rebekah: Isn't this like old times? Just how drunk are you two? **

**Klaus: [fakes slurring his words] Skating on the razor's edge. I'm gonna use the loo. Back in a tick. **

**Rebekah: I haven't seen him this lushy since the '20s. **

**Marcel: So you came to take him home? **

**Rebekah: Why else would I be here? **

**Marcel: I don't know. Maybe to make sure I didn't get too drunk and spill secrets better left unspilled about you and me. I know better. **

**Rebekah: I hope so, because you don't wanna end up on the wrong side of me. **

**Marcel: Oh, Rebekah Mikaelson. You do not wanna be on the wrong side of me. **

**[The two stare at each other intently] **

**OUTSIDE OF THE BAR**

**[Klaus walks outside and sees Tomas, who has just returned from the bayou]**

**Klaus: Tomas, I presume. Marcel asked me to find out what you know about the dead witches. **

**Tomas: I heard they were going after some pregnant Mage. She was stupid, being out there all alone. **

**Klaus: Yeah, she was, wasn't she, yes? It's amazing how gullible some people can be. **

**[Klaus chuckles and snaps the vampire's neck]**

**Davina's Attic**

**[Elijah proudly holds up Tim's violin]**

**Elijah: You may return this now to its rightful owner. It's restored. **

**[Davina takes the instrument and stares at it sadly]**

**Davina: I don't even know if I'll see him again. **

**[The room starts to shake, as if they're in an earthquake. Elijah and Davina look around worriedly, and the window shutters burst open as the shaking stops]**

**Elijah: Davina, this power that you contain, drawn from your fallen friends—it's too much for you. You need control, which requires study and practice. Now, my mother was a very powerful witch. She left behind her grimoires, a legacy of books filled with spells. These books contain all of the tools that you might need to control your magic. If you free me from here, I can share them with you. However, if you leave now with Marcel, we'll never see each other again, and I cannot find you, and I can't help you. **

**Davina: The witches manipulated me. You know how that ended. **

**Elijah: This is not manipulation. This is one thing in exchange for another. I'm offering you a deal. **

**Big Auggie's Bayou Bar**

**[Klaus enters the bar again. Marcel is gone; Rebekah returns to the bar from the restroom.]**

**Klaus: That was fast work, Rebekah. Where's Marcel? In there, touching up his lipstick? **

**Rebekah: Credit me with some taste, it's filthy in there. Where'd he go. **

**Klaus: He didn't tell you he was leaving? **

**Rebekah: No. Do you think he realized we were stalling him? **

**Klaus: No. Unless... he was stalling us. **

**Davina's Attic **

**[Marcel bursts into Davina's room. Elijah is hiding in his coffin]**

**Marcel: Okay, now's our shot. You ready to blow this joint? **

**Davina: [smiles] Can't wait. **

**[Marcel grabs Davina's suitcase and the two get ready to leave the room]**

**Marcel: We'll leave Elijah behind as a parting gift. Might buy me a little forgiveness for pulling one over on his siblings. Let's go. **

**[The two leave the attic, though Davina gives her room a final parting glance before she goes. When the two of them are out of earshot, Elijah pulls himself out of his coffin. Downstairs, Marcel walks ahead of Davina. She stops suddenly in the middle of the church's main room, and he turns to look at her]**

**Marcel: What's wrong? What's happening? **

**[The church starts shaking, and Davina's body tenses up as her body starts to spasm]**

**Davina: I don't know. Something's wrong. **

**[Marcel runs up to Davina to help her]**

**Davina: Marcel. There's something dangerous out there. Take me back! **

**[Davina passes out, and Marcel catches her]**

**Marcel: Damn it. **

**[He picks her up and carries her back to her room. Upstairs, Elijah waits in the doorway and smiles. He has hidden by the time Marcel brings her back up to her room and puts her into her bed. He tucks her in under her blankets, and after looking at her for a moment, he takes his leave. Once he's gone, Davina opens her eyes and lifts her head]**

**FLASHBACK**

**[Marcel and Davina enter the attic room for the first time]**

**Marcel: No one's gonna look for you here. It's only for a little while, 'til I get you out of town and some place safe. For now I can get you whatever you want. What do you like to do? **

**Davina: [whispers nervously] Draw. **

**Marcel: An artist, huh? That's cool, okay. I can buy out Vincent's for you tomorrow. Maybe get you some curtains, or– **

**Davina: Marcel? You know what I really want? [beat] I wanna make them pay. **

**(Marcel nods.)**

**PRESENT DAY**

**[Davina sits up in bed]**

**Davina: [calls out] Elijah? **

**Elijah: [comes out of hiding] I'm pleased you stayed. **

**Davina: You'll keep your promise about your mother's spell book? **

**Elijah: I will. You know, difficulties aside, I value my family above everything. I am sorry that yours failed you. **

**Davina: Your brother Klaus handed you to Marcel in a box, yet you still don't give up on him? **

**Elijah: Well, I've given up on giving up. It's an affliction. I will fight for my family until my last breath. **

**Davina: And I'll fight the witches until mine. **

**St. Anne's Church **

**Father Kieran: Now what? You just gonna leave her up there for anybody to find? **

**Marcel: I'm not in the mood, Kieran. **

**Father Kieran: You were supposed to get her out of New Orleans after the Harvest. We failed those other three girls, we didn't fail her. That is why I came to you for help. That was the plan. **

**Marcel: Plans change. **

**Father Kieran: Especially after you found out how powerful she was. **

**Marcel: Let's get something straight. For eight months since you left, I've been running this town just fine. I don't need you coming back and gettin' in my business. I will do what I want, where I want. Got it? **

**Father Kieran: You wanna be the boss? You wanna call the shots? Fine. But I call the shots with the humans. And you don't wanna make an enemy of me. So, I would suggest one thing—stay away from my niece. **

**Marcel: Fine. Who the hell's your niece? **

**Father Kieran: Cami. **

**[Marcel stops in his tracks and considers this news for a moment, before huffing in frustration and leaving]**

**Bayou**

**[It's night now, and Natalya and Sophie are returning to Sophie's truck]**

**Natalya: Those people, all this, because of a vision about my baby you don't think is true? **

**Sophie: Look, I love Sabine, but she's the witch equivalent of a drama queen. I've learned to take little stock in whatever she says or sees. Just kinda wish she'd kept her mouth shut. **

**Natalya: The Harvest ritual. You said you didn't believe in it. Were you right? **

**Sophie: No. I saw it with my own eyes. It was working. It was real. **

**Natalya: So, how can you be so sure Sabine's vision isn't? **

**[Sophie doesn't have an answer]**

**Outside the Abattoir**

**[Marcel walks into the courtyard where Klaus is waiting for him up on the top of a cement barrier]**

**Klaus: Taking me on a field trip to distract me. Pathetic. And obvious—I taught you better than that. **

**Marcel: You taught me to protect what's mine. You will not take Davina from me—end of story. **

**Klaus: An immutable law of nature, Marcel, is the strong always take from the weak. **

**Marcel: Oh, if you were so strong, you wouldn't have run away from New Orleans like a little bitch, all those years ago. **

**[Klaus jumps down from where he was standing and punches down on Marcel]**

**Klaus: You've been playing king with a bunch of children for too long. Don't mistake me for one of your nightwalker lackeys, Marcel. I can take Davina anytime I like. **

**[Marcel lunges for Klaus, but he's knocked back down by Elijah, who has appeared out of nowhere]**

**Elijah: Do forgive me, Marcel. If anyone is to teach my brother a lesson... it's me. **

**[Klaus stares in shock at his brother, and doesn't seem too pleased to see him]**

**[Rebekah pours several drinks as she talks to Hayley]**

**Rebekah: I don't care if we have to get you a leash, that was your last trip to the bayou. What is it with you and those wolves, anyway? **

**Natalya: I feel like we're connected somehow. I don't know. Maybe it's just some pipe dream that I have of finding any real family out there. Klaus has promised me that we would be a family but all he has done was ignore me this inter time. I don't now if coming here was the right thing.**

**Rebekah: ''It was the right thing you wanted a Normal life just like me but as always Klaus's needs becomes before our own and you are the one who needs to be looked after.**

**[Rebekah gives Natalya a sympathetic look and hands her a drink. Natalya side-eyes her, and Rebekah suddenly remembers that Natalya is pregnant and can't drink, so she drinks Natalya's glass in one gulp, and then drinks her own]**

**Rebekah: Oh, right. Well, if you ask me, family is a pain in the behind. **

**[Natalya rolls her eyes]**

**Rebekah: And as for being in it alone, how dare you? I don't ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the bayou for just anyone. **

**[Natalya smiles, and Rebekah downs her second drink. Their conversation is interrupted by Klaus walking through the front door]**

**Rebekah: Nik, finally. What– **

**[Elijah walks through the door after his brother with a huge smile. Rebekah runs to Elijah and hugs him tight. Elijah sees Natalya over Rebekah's shoulder, and they smile at each other, Natalya walks over and Hugs him as well]**

**Natalya: ''Welcome back Elijah.**

**Rebekah: Elijah! You're safe! Now that you're home, is your first plan to kill Niklaus? **

**Mikaelson Mansion**

**[The Mikaelson siblings and Natalya sit in the study, where Elijah stands behind the desk and explains everything that he has learned from Davina that day]**

**Elijah: Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie. This story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, wasn't over territory at all, this was over Davina. **

**FLASHBACK**

**[In the back room of Rousseau's, Jane-Anne and Sophie are both sobbing and arguing]**

**Sophie: I swear, I had no idea that the Harvest could possibly be real! **

**Jane-Anne: But the one thing that you were sure of is that I was wrong, and that I would risk Monique's life on a maybe. And now my daughter is dead. **

**Sophie: Please tell me how to fix this. **

**Jane-Anne: Now that Marcel has Davina, how we are even supposed to find her? If we don't finish the Harvest, Monique and those two other girls are dead for real. **

**[Sophie steps toward her sister and grabs her hands]**

**Sophie: Look at me. You and I are gonna find a way to get Monique back. It'll be our little secret. We'll do it together. I'll seal off the cemetery from the vampires, find Davina, stop Marcel and finish the ritual once and for all. Even if I have to slit Davina's throat myself. **

**PRESENT DAY**

**Elijah: Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister can use you to find Davina. If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone. **

**[As they speak, Sophie kneels in front of Jane-Anne's grave at Lafayette Cemetery in the pouring rain, crying] **


	6. Fruit Of The Poison Tree

**Fruit Of The Poison Tree**

**MIKAELSON MANSIONE**

**[Klaus and Elijah sit opposite each other in the living room, both reading. Klaus is reading "A Poison Tree" by William Blake, and Elijah is reading one of his mother's grimoires. A dead girl lays on the coffee table as they listen to classical music. After a moment, Rebekah enters]**

**Rebekah: So, this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family? Vampire book club?**

**Klaus: [continues reading] Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?**

**Elijah: Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus.**

**Rebekah: And what's this business? [gestures to the dead girl on the table]**

**Elijah: This is a...[gestures as though he's searching for a word]...peace offering. **

**Klaus: I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish.**

**Elijah: And I explained to my little brother, that forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition, and personal growth.**

**[Klaus rolls his eyes guiltily, and Elijah gestures to the girl]**

**Elijah: Not this nonsense.**

**Klaus: Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I? [grins]**

**Rebekah: Well, I suppose I'll go fetch the rubbish bin, because she's staining a two hundred-year-old carpet.**

**[Elijah looks up from his book to see the girl bleeding out onto the table, where the blood drips onto the floor]**

**Elijah: Ah, yes. **

**Klaus (voiceover): [recites "A Poison Tree" by William Blake]**

**I was angry with my friend:**

**[Klaus looks at Elijah]**

**I told my wrath, my wrath did end.**

**I was angry with my foe:**

**I told it not, my wrath did grow**

**And I watered it in fears,**

**Night and morning with my tears;**

**And I sunned it with smiles,**

**And with soft deceitful wiles.**

**And it grew both day and night,**

**[Klaus looks at Elijah, and then to Natalya, who walks through the room, her hand on her pregnant belly]**

**'Til it bore an apple bright.**

**And my foe beheld it shine.**

**And he knew that it was mine,**

**And into my garden stole**

**[Klaus watches Elijah set down the grimoire and follow Natalya into the kitchen]**

**When the night had veiled the pole;**

**In the morning glad I see**

**My foe outstretched beneath the tree.**

**[In the kitchen, Elijah finds Natalya making herself breakfast, and rooting through the fridge. Elijah leans in the doorway]**

**Elijah: [smiles] Good morning.**

**Natalya: [smiles] Hey.**

**[Rebekah enters through the back door, dragging a trashcan behind her]**

**Natalya: Listen, I know I'm the only one in this house that actually drinks milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list?**

**Rebekah: Speaking of, add bleach. [stomps through the kitchen and into the living room to clean up the mess]**

**Elijah: [digs around in a cupboard as Natalya pulls ice cream out of the freezer] You know, I do hope my siblings were hospitable to you, in my absence.**

**Natalya: In your absence, as you like to call it, which is a way-too-polite way of saying that your brother put a dagger in your heart...[looks up to see Elijah bringing a bowl, a spoon, and a bag of cereal to the counter] I have been attacked by French Quarter vampires, I've had to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins, and I was nearly murdered by witches who are convinced my baby is Lucifer.**

**[Elijah smiles sympathetically as he pulls orange juice and milk out of the fridge, pours Natalya a bowl of cereal, and then fills it with milk]**

**Natalya: [notices the milk] Oh...milk. [beat] They've been fine. Your siblings are weirdly protective, I know I have you to thank for that.**

**Elijah: I'm just happy to see that you're in one piece. [smiles] So, back to the murderous witches. [hands her the bowl of cereal] I have some concerns.**

**Natalya: They're evil. And, my life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux, which is not comforting.**

**Elijah: Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem.**

**Rebekah: I am all for it. As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town. [drags the dead girl's body across the kitchen floor] Who do we have to kill?**

**Elijah: [thinking] Probably no one.**

**[Natalya looks at him questioningly]**

**Elijah: Alright, potentially everyone. [turns to leave]**

**ROUSSEAU'S**

**[Sophie chops up vegetables and talks to Sabine, who is sitting on one of the tables]**

**Sophie: [gestures to table and makes a face] I cook on that, you know!**

**Sabine: Don't get cranky with me! I'm the only witch who still likes you. **

**Sophie: [stirs gumbo] Yeah, it's not like I'm trying to save the witch heritage or anything. [turns to Sabine]**

**Sabine: They'll come around. They're just old-school, and scared.**

**Sophie: Scared of what? Your prophecy about the hybrid baby? Agnes and her freak-show minions had a real field day with that one.**

**Sabine: I can't help what I see, Soph. [shakes head]**

**Sophie: [smiles] Well, if you're psychic, I'm Martha Stewart! [walks toward table to grab some celery] Scootch!**

**[Sophie returns to her table, and Sabine hops down to join her. She sees a shadow in her peripheral vision and gets suspicious. Suddenly, two people in black masks come out]**

**Sabine: What the...?**

**[One of the masked people backhands Sabine across the face, and she as she falls, she hits her head on the table and falls unconsious. Sophie tries to fight the other two masked people off, but they blow some powder in her face that makes her pass out as well]**

**MIKAELSON MANSIONE**

**[Rebekah scrubs at the bloodstains in the carpet as Klaus continues to read "A Poison Tree."]**

**Rebekah: Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddyhood.**

**Klaus: [shakes head] Nonsense. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away!**

**[Rebekah side-eyes him and grins, and Klaus grins back. Elijah joins them in the living room]**

**Elijah: Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure.**

**[Elijah opens Esther's grimoire and flips through it]**

**Rebekah: What are you doing with Mother's spellbook?**

**Elijah: Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire. To help her learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell.**

**[Rebekah and Klaus look at each other in confusion]**

**Rebekah: [stunned] Wait, you want to use her to unlink Natalya from Sophie Deveraux?**

**Elijah: Sophie brought us here under false pretenses! She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So, she yolked her own cause to ours, with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void.**

**[Klaus and Rebekah grin]**

**Elijah: Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina, you need to make certain that I am not interrupted. [points to Rebekah and thinks for a moment] You stay here and watch Natalya.**

**Rebekah: How did I get elected super-nanny?**

**Klaus: More importantly, who put him in charge? [follows Elijah out of the room]**

**NIGHTWALKER BARE**

**[Marcel sits alone, drinking a bottle of scotch, as various vampires around him feed on humans at the tables around him. Josh sees Marcel, and approaches him]**

**Josh: Hey. Is everything okay?**

**[Marcel gives him a look]**

**Josh: Uh, can I get you something?**

**Marcel: Look, I know you want a daylight ring, kid. Little heads up? I got guys eighty years ahead of you.**

**Josh: [nods nervously] Noted. Sorry. **

**Marcel: [watches him walk away] Wait! You know Klaus Mikaelson. I asked you to give him a lift home a couple of times? To the Palace Royale Hotel, right? **

**Josh: [stammers] Uhhh, yeah...the Palace Royale.**

**Marcel: See, I stopped by his hotel, to say sorry about an argument we had. Turns out he lied about living there. Lied! Do you ever hear the phrase, "Uneasy is the head that wears the crown?"**

**Josh: Uhhh...Lord of the Rings?**

**Marcel: No, Shakespeare. When I was a kid, Klaus taught me how to read with those plays. All about a king who gained the world, but lost his soul. But now, I get it! You see, when it's all said and done, and you look around at the empire you built, the only thing that matters is who you can trust! **

**Josh: There's gotta be somebody, somewhere that you can trust? "To stick to you, through thick and thin, to the bitter end." Sam and Frodo, The Fellowship of the Ring. [shrugs]**

**Marcel: [nods slowly] Yeah, there is someone. We used to be best friends. [pats Josh on the arm as he leaves]**

**DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM**

**Davina is sketching with charcoal on her easel when Elijah arrives and leans against the doorway and knocks on the door. Davina smiles]**

**Elijah: [holds up pages of grimoire in a cloth] I made you a promise.**

**Davina: [smiles] Come in! **

**ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH**

**[Cami sits in the confession room with Father Kieran]**

**Cami: Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It's been...oh, a year, since I've had a good conversation with you.**

**Kieran: Camille. **

**Cami: You've been avoiding me, Uncle K.**

**Kieran: My favorite niece? Never!**

**Cami: Don't lie. This is a church! [beat] Besides, I came about professional advice. [beat] About Sean.**

**DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM**

**[Davina spreads a page of Esther's grimoire on her table]**

**Davina: It's a spell of unknotting?**

**Elijah: This is a sanguinum knot. The witches use it as representational magic. If you can unknot this using that spell, you will have taken a step towards learning control. This is one of my mother's later spells. It requires much more power than you realize. Now, if you can perform this, then I shall return with another page. [walks toward the door, then turns back to her] A spell of your choosing, next time. [smiles, then leaves]**

**ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH**

**[Cami and Father Kieran are still in the confessional]**

**Cami: I guess since I'm a masochist, I went by Sean's grave today and-**

**Kieran: Damn it, I was hoping to get that cleaned up before you saw it. I hope it didn't upset you too much.**

**Cami: It didn't bother me at all. That's the problem. That's why I'm here. I slept like a baby every night this week. Even though my brother hacked nine priests to death, not two feet from this confessional. [beat] A guy I've been seeing, Marcel, has been blowing me off. Whatever, I've been on two dates with the guy, and I'm more upset about THAT than seeing "MURDERER" scrawled across my brother's grave. **

**Kieran: [hesitates] It's called healing, Cami. **

**Cami: For months, after the massacre, I couldn't think of anything else. And then suddenly...nothing. I need to feel that pain! Without it, I feel...broken! Empty! Like, there's someone to blame...and...I'm letting them get away with it.**

**Kieran: Listen, if you have found a way to turn it off, don't question it! The only person that is responsible for Sean's behavior is...Sean. **

**Cami: Do you really believe that?**

**Kieran: Yes. I do.**

**[Cami stares at her uncle through the screen for a moment, before she gets up and walks out of the church. Kieran sighs. Up in the balcony, Klaus watches Cami leave, and frowns]**

**LAFAYETTE CEMETERY MAUSOLEUM**

**[Sophie is awake now, and struggling against the grips of the masked people who knocked her out. The masked people shackle Sophie to chains hanging from the ceiling]**

**Sophie: Let go of me!**

**[Agnes enters with a bag and sets it on a table]**

**Agnes: Leave her be.**

**Sophie: Killing me to get to Klaus, or his baby is not the answer!**

**Agnes: [roots through her bag] I'm not gonna kill you Sophie, I was there the day you were born. I am the last remaining Elder of our coven. It is my duty to protect our power, and our power means nothing if that baby grows another day. [turns to face Sophie] Sabine's omen was clear. That baby will bring death to us all. **

**Sophie: [scared] What are you gonna do?**

**[Agnes holds up a large, old-looking metal syringe with a long needle]**

**Sophie: [terrified] No, no, Agnes, no. No, no, don't!**

**[Agnes holds Sophie's head down and stabs the needle into her neck]**

**MIKAELSON MANSION**

**[In her bedroom, Natalya yells in pain as she grasps her neck. When she pulls her hand away, she notices blood on her fingers. Rebekah hears her shout, and walks in]**

**Natalya: AHH!**

**Rebekah: What the hell was that?**

**Natalya: Hell if I know, it felt like I was being stabbed. **

**[Natalya and Rebekah get a dawning realization that something bad is happening]**

**ROUSSEAU'S**

**[Elijah and Klaus find Sabine on the floor of the kitchen and Elijah helps her up]**

**Elijah: [gruffly] What happened?**

**Sabine: It was Agnes. [rubs head as she looks around] Her men took Sophie.**

**Klaus: Day one with you in charge, brother, and already the witch linked to Natalya has been abducted by zealots.**

**Elijah: [to Sabine] Where is she?**

**Sabine: If I tell you where Agnes is, you'll just kill her.**

**Klaus: Isn't that obvious?**

**Sabine: Look, I know she's a little...coo-coo, but she's our last living Elder. That might not mean a lot to you, but it means plenty to us. The Elders are the one ones who can do important spells.**

**Elijah: Like completing the Harvest ritual?**

**Sabine: [confused] You know about that?**

**Elijah: Oh, you'd be astounded by the things I know.**

**Klaus: [to Sabine] Allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities. One, unlink your friend Sophie so she no longer controls the fate of the woman carrying my child. Two, convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies for some recently dodgy behavior. Three...there is no three.**

**Elijah: I believe what my brother is attempting to communicate, here, is that neither the life of this Elder, nor the Harvest ritual, nor your coven's connection to magic are of any relevance to him, whatsoever. [beat] Now talk.**

**THE GARDEN**

**[Marcel walks through the gate to the Garden, and approaches Thierry's "cell" amid the groans of pain of the other "inmates."]**

**Marcel: Thierry.**

**Thierry: [weak and groggy] Marcel. Come to punish me again?**

**Marcel: Someone asked if there was anyone I ever trusted. I only came up with one name. You. So, Thierry, you and I are gonna have a little talk about Klaus Mikaelson. [grabs a sledgehammer and starts to break down the wall of bricks surrounding Thierry]**

**MIKAELSON MANSION**

**[Rebekah enters a room where Natalya is sitting in an armchair]**

**Rebekah: Time for the demon spawn to snack!**

**Natalya: I really wish you wouldn't call her that.**

**Rebekah: Oh, sorry, have you picked another name yet? [holds out basket of fruit] Take one, the plantation's lousy with them.**

**[Natalya chooses an apple and grasps it in her hand]**

**Natalya: I feel fine...which is weird. I'm sure it's Sophie-related. **

**Rebekah: Then, do me a favor, and don't die on my watch! I'll never hear the end of it.**

**Natalya: You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a real bitch. **

**Rebekah: [smiles] What changed your mind?**

**Natalya: Oh, I still think you're a bitch! [smiles] I've just grown to like that about you.**

**Rebekah: [chuckles] Aw, well, that's sweet of you to say. [face turns serious] Remember it when I'm gone.**

**Natalya: Gone? Where are you going?**

**Rebekah: I only came to town to make sure everything was okay with Elijah. He's fine, and he hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him, so...as usual, they'll be thick as thieves, and I'll be left to clean up the mess. [beat] It's time for me to fly the coop.**

**Natalya: Oh...[goes to bite the apple, but then starts to feel woozy]**

**Rebekah: [frowns] What's wrong?**

**Natalya: [shakes head] I dunno, probably morning sickness...**

**Rebekah: [places hand on Natalya's forehead] Oh, you're burning up, actually.**

**LAFAYETTE CEMETERYEdit**

**[Klaus and Elijah have found Sophie, and they break Sophie free from her chains]**

**Sophie: [groans in pain as shackles break] Agnes stuck me with a needle. Cursed objects were created a long time ago. We use them so we don't get busted by Marcel for doing magic. The one she used is called the Needle of Sorrows. It was cursed in 1860 when...**

**Klaus: Jump ahead a few decades and tell us what it does, love?**

**Sophie: It has only one purpose: to kill a child in utero by raising her blood temperature.**

**[Klaus and Elijah are both stunned and furious]**

**Elijah: It's for a miscarriage.**

**[Sophie nods]**

**Elijah: So, how much time do we have to fix this?**

**Sophie: It will do what it's meant to by tonight's high tide. And believe me, it will work. I saw her use a similar object on a kid who went mad and killed a bunch of priests. **

**Klaus: I'd like to have a chat with this Agnes. Where can I find her?**

**Sophie: You won't! There are a thousand places she could hole up to wait it out.**

**Elijah: That's precisely why we need to unlink you from Natalya. No more danger toward her or the child.**

**Sophie: [shakes head in confusion] No, what? If I am not linked to Natalya, I lose my leverage on you. We had a deal! **

**Elijah: We are not on the same side, Sophie Deveraux. Our deal no longer stands! **

**[Sophie is outraged]**

**THE GARDEN**

**[Marcel hands Thierry, who is sitting on a step, a canteen of blood, and sits down beside him]**

**Thierry: Does this mean you're pardoning me?**

**Marcel: Aw, you know I can't do that. You broke my number one rule, you killed a vampire, T. I let that go, it'll make me look weak.**

**Thierry: [chugs blood] I warned you about Klaus.**

**Marcel: Yeah, I should've listened. This guy's been in my town for months, but hiding where he lays his head at night. What else is he hiding, is what I want to know! I didn't listen to you before, but I sure as hell am now. Tell me what happened the night that got you put in here, and you might find yourself out by Mardi Gras.**

**Thierry: The night of the Masquerade Party, you sent us rousting in the Cauldron to mess with the witches. So, when Max came in rousting, he went straight for Katie's throat. Now, you said to roust, you didn't say to kill. Now, he's a nightwalker. I'm a daywalker. I told him to stop, and he wouldn't. So I stopped him. That night's on endless loop in my head. I think Max was compelled.**

**Marcel: No. All my guys are on vervain.**

**Thierry: Not if Klaus drained him! Max went missing for a couple days before the rousting, right? **

**Marcel: T, they found stuff you and your girl stole from me in her shop. **

**Thierry: Have you ever been in the Jardin Gris? You can't find your own hand in front of your face in there! And yet somehow, someone went in there, and after a couple minutes, found some stolen goods?**

**[Marcel wipes at his face anxiously, but he is obviously considering Thierry's words]**

**Thierry: Go there! See for yourself! But I'm telling you, besides Max, somebody else in the crew had to be compelled. Watch your back. [takes another swig from the canteen]**

**ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCHE**

**[Father Kieran has put up a "Substance Abuse Anonymous" sign in order to meet with some city officials]**

**Mayor: So, a few tourists go missing. Okay, we can spin it, no problem. But do you know how hard it is to sell a gas leak story to the city council when a bunch of church windows magically explode?**

**Father Kieran: Mr. Mayor, what is this, an electoral debate? Marcel overstepped, I will handle it.**

**[Klaus enters through front doors]**

**Klaus: Easier said than done. Marcel is quite the little warrior.**

**[Police officer tries to stop him, but Klaus breaks his fingers]**

**Mayor: Who the hell are you?**

**Klaus: My name is Klaus. And you lot are the Faction. Pillars of the community who maintain the city's supernatural balance. Well, I should know. I created this group. Only, in my day, it was a bunch of pirates and corrupt politicians. [looks around at all the men] Looks like nothing's changed.**

**Kieran: One thing has: it's exclusively human now. No vampires allowed, especially no Originals. **

**Klaus: [laughs] I haven't come to join! I've come to ask this group to utilize it's considerable resources to find a witch Elder called Agnes. All I need is an address. **

**Kieran: And, uh, why would we want to help you?**

**Klaus: What if I told you that Agnes was the answer to a question you've been asking since you ran screaming from this town? That she is the witch who hexed your nephew, Sean?**

**Kieran: We'd need some time to discuss-**

**Klaus: I DON'T. HAVE. TIME.**

**[Kieran chuckles]**

**Klaus: Nor do I like being asked to wait.**

**Kieran: You may have all the vampires in this town cowering in fear, but right now, you are dealing with the humans. And unless you plan on killing all of us, I politely suggest you do as I say, and give us time to discuss it. [gestures widely to the other men in the room]**

**Klaus: [leans in and lowers voice] You know what I like about you, Father? Is you're aware of our reputation, and yet still, you stand tall against me. [beat] Admirable! You have one hour. [turns to leave]**

**Kieran: [speaks once Klaus is gone] I want that witch. Cell phone records, our guys in the 9th.**

**Mayor: For the vampire?**

**Kieran: [sighs] No. For me.**

**DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM**

**[Davina continues to work on the unlinking spell Elijah gave her. She holds her hands over the knot and reads from the page]**

**Davina: Phesmatos omnio legares coldate sangorium.**

**[Davina stares at the knot, which doesn't change. She exhales in frustration and runs her hand through her hair before angrily hitting her easel]**

**MIKAELSON MANSION**

**[Natalya lays in bed as Rebekah blots sweat from her forehead and chest]**

**Rebekah: Stop fussing, will you? Elijah will be here any minute.**

**Natalya: I feel like I've been microwaved.**

**Rebekah: Hey! Just because you're carrying a baby, doesn't mean you get to act like one! I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak.**

**[Elijah runs in with Sophie. Rebekah stands to greet them]**

**Rebekah: What the hell is she doing here?**

**Sophie: [sighs] I'm trying to help. **

**Rebekah: Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess! Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?**

**Elijah: Rebekah, let her do what she can.**

**Sophie: I may know a way to slow the fever down. But, I'm gonna need some special herbs. [to Rebekah] I'll text you a list. **

**[Elijah nods at her in encouragement, and she finally relents]**

**Rebekah: [smiles patronizingly] Fine. Happy to play the fetch girl.**

**[Rebekah stomps out of the room, and shoves the towel she was using into Elijah's chest as she leaves]**

**JARDIN GRIN VOODOO SHOPEdit**

**[Rebekah frantically rifles through bottles and jars, looking for the herbs she needs to help Hayley, when Marcel walks in]**

**Marcel: Isn't this Katie's shop?**

**[Rebekah stops, rolls her eyes, and sighs as she goes back to looking for the herbs]**

**Marcel: She leave you the keys in her will, or maybe it's just Help-Yourself Tuesday? [beat] What are you doing here?**

**Rebekah: You know, I read if you mix mugwort with sage, you've got quite a vampire-repellant? Wards off even the most resillient pest. Why are you here?**

**Marcel: Just keeping my city safe from thieves and vandals. But, everytime I turn around, I catch an Original with their hand in the cookie jar!**

**Rebekah: Well, luckily for you, your "cookies"are the last thing on my mind.**

**Marcel: Oh, I can see that! [walks toward her] Though, I can think of a time when things were different.**

**Rebekah: Maybe once. Not anymore. [finds the herbs she needs] Camphor, found it! [quickly exits the shop]**

**ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH**

**[Father Kieran receives a text message from Chief Sullivan that reads, "3631 CHARBONNET ST. LOWER 9TH WARD." He puts his phone in his pocket and goes to leave, but he's stopped by Klaus]**

**Klaus: Going somewhere?**

**Father Kieran: [nervously] You're early.**

**Klaus: Well, it's a good thing I am. You seem hell-bent on enacting vengeance all on your lonesome. The trouble is, I need something from Agnes before you send her off to meet her maker. So, I propose we strike a deal! [sits down in a pew] Bring her here! In exchange, I'll even ensure your niece, Cami, remains safe. Oh, I'd so hate for her to get caught up in all of this. **

**[Later, Agnes is handcuffed and brought to the church by police officers]**

**Agnes: This is outrageous! What is the charge?**

**[The officers sit her in a pew and leave]**

**Kieran: Please, Agnes. You know that Marcel runs the vampires in this town. **

**[He is handed a folded cloth by the officer, which is revealed to hold the Needle of Sorrows]**

**Kieran: Who do you think runs everything else? [holds the needle up and calls out to Klaus] I believe this is what you were looking for?**

**Klaus: [zooms to Kieran's side] Hello, Agnes.**

**Agnes: You made a deal with HIM?**

**Kieran: After what you did to Sean, I'd deal with the devil himself just to make you suffer!**

**Agnes: [stands up and gets in Kieran's face] You can't hurt me, the entire witch community will turn against you!**

**Klaus: ENOUGH! Please, enough! I don't care about witch politics. I don't care about your ridiculous little Harvest ritual. What I care about is this trinket. [holds up Needle of Sorrows] Undo its curse, or I'll show you things worse than death!**

**Agnes: [smirks] Dark objects don't come with an off-switch! The curse took root in Sophie, she's linked to your devil child. It's just a matter of time!**

**MIKAELSON MANSIONE**

**[Natalya is wrapped in a towel, sitting outside beside the swimming pool. Rebekah stands behind her, checking her temperature, while Elijah assists Sophie in helping with the herbs]**

**Elijah: [removes his coat] She's burning up! We need to do this now.**

**Sophie: Get her in the water!**

**[Elijah jumps into the pool and helps Natalya in. Sophie mixes herbs in a cup and follows them in]**

**Rebekah: I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help.**

**Sophie: Her temperature is sky-high. The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down. [gets into the pool and hands Natalya a drink] Drink this! [to Elijah] You're going to have to get her heart rate down.**

**Elijah: How do you suggest I do that?**

**Sophie: Hold her. It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure.**

**Rebekah: This is never gonna work.**

**Elijah: [holding Natalya bridal-style in the pool] Davina will break the link, we just need time.**

**[Natalya clings to Elijah and groans as she gasps for breath]**

**DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM / MIKAELSON MANSION SWIMMING POOL**

**[Davina is sitting on her bed, studying the spell intently. She stares at the sanguinum knot on her vanity, and after a moment, she stands up and walks over to it. She picks up the knot with both hands and takes a breath]**

**Davina: [whispers] Phesmatos omnio legares cardate...**

**[In the swimming pool, Natalya hyperventilates]**

**Natalya: I can't breathe! **

**Elijah: Okay, long deep breaths, Natalya! Look at me. Long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of my voice. [whispers] You'll be okay. You'll be okay.**

**Davina: Phesmatos omnio legares cardate sangorium. **

**[The clock on her table chimes as it hits 09:00PM]**

**Natalya: AHHHH! AHHHH!**

**[The knot in Davina's hands floats in the air and begins to unknot itself]**

**[Sophie starts to gasp as the linking spell begins to lift. Natalya continues to groan in pain]**

**[The knot completely unravels itself in midair, and Davina smiles and giggles in happiness]**

**Sophie: [looks up at the sky] I just felt it lift. **

**[Rebekah sighs in relief. Natalya starts to calm down, and Elijah looks stunned. Natalya stands up on her own, but still leans against Elijah. Sophie removes one of her earrings and pokes her palm with it. Natalya doesn't get injured. Elijah holds her hand and he and Natalya stare at each other. Rebekah notices their shared moment, so Elijah quickly lets go and leads Natalya out of the pool]**

**Elijah: Come on, let's go.**

**Sophie: Elijah...as soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes. I know you don't owe me anything, but please, don't let him kill her.**

**[Elijah zooms out of the pool and pulls his phone out of his jacket on the table]**

**Sophie: Elijah! She's our only access to the power we NEED to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him!**

**Elijah: [dials a number into his phone and raises it to his ear] It's me, where are you? [beat] Don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly. [hangs up and turns to Sophie] I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes.**

**[Sophie nods at him, and Elijah picks up his jacket and shoes and walks away. Sophie and Natalya turn to get out of the pool, but Natalya stops Sophie at the steps]**

**Natalya: I know you were just using me to save your people, but try it again, and I'll kill you.**

**[Natalya leaves, and Sophie sighs in defeat]**

**MIKAELSON MANSION**

**[Rebekah walks into Elijah's bedroom as he's finishing getting dressed in dry clothes, and stands in the doorway]**

**Rebekah: [smiles] The unlinking worked! Maybe now we can make plans-**

**Elijah: Not now, Rebekah. Can we discuss this when I return? [walks toward the door in a hurry]**

**Rebekah: [face turns serious] I won't be here when you return.**

**Elijah: [stops walking and turns to Rebekah] That sounds like a goodbye.**

**Rebekah: ...I guess it is. I only came to New Orleans to make sure you were safe. You are. I thought that I might be able to convince you to come with me, but here you are, rushing into whatever Klaus and Marcel and the witches have cooked up. And I finally get it. [tears up] You'll never leave this city. You'll never leave Klaus.**

**Elijah: [looks at her, and then walks toward her] Then you should stay. **

**Rebekah: [shakes head] This thing that you and Klaus and Marcel have, I want no part of it. [tears fall down her cheeks] I just want to be free.**

**Elijah: [sadly] Well, then, go. [kisses her on the cheek] You are free! **

**[Elijah leaves, and Rebekah tries to compose herself]**

**THE ABBATOIREdit**

**[Marcel finishes his drink as Rebekah walks into the room]**

**Marcel: Rebekah. Twice in one night. To what do I owe the pleasure?**

**Rebekah: Call me old-fashioned, but I believe farewells are best in person.**

**Marcel: [inhales sharply] You got Elijah back, and now you two are gonna tuck-tail and run? Smart girl. [beat] Have a nice life.**

**Rebekah: He's staying. And I'm not running, I'm disembarking a sinking ship. **

**Marcel: People have been saying this city's been sinking since I was a boy. It ain't going anywhere. But hey! [grabs bottle of scotch] How 'bout one for the road? [pours a glass]**

**Rebekah: Why? So you can liquor me up and convince me to stay?**

**Marcel: [stands up and gets in her face] Why else did you come here?**

**Rebekah: I came to say goodbye.**

**Marcel: [whispers in her ear] Then say it.**

**[The stare into each other's eyes for a moment]**

**Rebekah: Forget it. **

**[She turns to leave, but Marcel grabs her wrist and pulls him toward her, kissing her. She pushes him away and glares at him for a moment, but then runs up to him and starts kissing him. He pushes her away and they start to undress as they make out. Rebekah shoves him onto a chair and sits on his lap as they start to have sex]**

**ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH**

**[Klaus, Agnes, and Father Kieran are still arguing]**

**Klaus: You're a piece of work, Agnes. But, guess what? I'm quite a piece of work myself. You know, I contemplated leaving bits of you artfully arranged outside your family's tomb? I thought it would leave a fitting message. [zooms over to Agnes and pulls her up into a chokehold] Don't. Touch. My. Family.**

**[Elijah enters and approaches them]**

**Elijah: Leave her.**

**[Klaus pulls Agnes into a headlock and stands back as he watches Elijah walk down the aisle]**

**Elijah: I gave my word.**

**[Father Kieran stands up to greet Elijah]**

**Klaus: You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother. We've been doing things your way all day. Come on! Just one little snap and it's "Toodle-loo, Agnes." She deserves it! **

**Elijah: Niklaus, don't make another move. You have asked for my forgiveness. I will grant you that forgiveness, but do not make me break my word. **

**[Klaus glares at his brother as he considers it. After a moment, he lets Agnes go]**

**Klaus: [opens arms wide] My noble brother, how was that for personal growth, eh? Still, it is just like you to spoil all of my fun.**

**Elijah: [stares Agnes in the eyes] Oh, not exactly. **

**[Elijah zooms over to one of the men who helped Agnes and rips his heart out, throws a second man up into the air, and does the same to a third as he rips out the man's heart. He turns to Klaus with a bloody heart in each hand, and drops them to the floor. He pulls out his pocket square to wipe his hands as Agnes stares in horror, and Klaus grins proudly behind her]**

**Elijah: Now, I swore you would not die by my brother's hand. I said nothing of my own. [grabs Agnes in a chokehold and pushes her backwards] Nobody hurts my family and lives. [snaps her neck, and turns to leave] No one. **

**THE ABBATOIREdit**

**[Rebekah leans on the balcony railing and looks at the people on the street, wearing Marcel's button-up shirt. He comes up behind her and nuzzles at her neck]**

**Rebekah: Mmm. I've been away from this home almost a hundred years, and you haven't changed a thing in my bedroom. **

**Marcel: [smiles] I guess I was holding out hope that you'd come back to it. Though, I imagine it's not quite as comfortable as those beds at the Palace Royale Hotel.**

**Rebekah: [smiles awkwardly] It's plenty comfortable! [turns to her bag] I'm famished! **

**[She pulls an apple out of her bag and offers it to him]**

**Marcel: Nah, apples aren't my thing.**

**Rebekah: They were your favorite, one upon a time.**

**Marcel, Ah, they were! I'd get my ass beat if I ever ate them working on that plantation. Even the spoiled ones. Now, they just remind me of a time when I couldn't have things. **

**Rebekah: [leans against Marcel and grabs his arms] Well, now you can have whatever you want. [beat] Come with me. **

**Marcel: And go where, Rebekah?**

**Rebekah: Wherever we want to! We can build a home together, we can leave behind Klaus, this city, and those Orphan-Annie vampires...**

**Marcel: Whoa, whoa, those "Orphan-Annie vampires" are my family, and this city is my home.**

**Rebekah: It was my home, too, once. I left.**

**Marcel: You ran. I stayed! This empire thrives because of me, and you want me to run? A man does not run from his home!**

**Rebekah: I've lived a lot longer than you have, Marcellus. I have seen kings rise, and fall, but there is one thing I know to be true. It is that no matter how matter how big your empire becomes, it is nothing if you have no one to share it with. [she glares at him] You want New Orleans? Have it. I won't be here to stop you. [shoves the apple into his chest and leaves]**

**[Marcel stares out at the street as he thinks about what just happened. It looks at the apple, and brings it to his nose to smell it]**

**MIKAELSON MANSION**

**[Josh has stopped by to find Klaus. Natalya answers the door]**

**Josh: Where is he? I've been trying to find him all day. Marcel KNOWS that Klaus lied to him about where he lives. **

**Natalya: I'm not his damn keeper, Josh.**

**Josh: Fine! Just...tell him to call me, please.**

**Natalya: Okay. [shuts door]**

**[Josh walks away from the house, not knowing that Marcel is standing behind the tree, and has heard the entire conversation. Marcel sees a bunch of apples that have fallen from the apple tree and onto the ground. He picks one up, and we flashback to when Marcel was just a young boy, and was being whipped by a slavemaster. Young Marcel picks up an apple and lobs it at the man in anger. Marcel looks at the apple in his hand, and then looks over at the door]**

**[Someone knocks on the door again. Natalya goes to answer, thinking it's Josh again, but it's Marcel]**

**Natalya: Ugh, what the hell, Josh? [opens door to find Marcel and is startled]**

**Marcel: [smiles] Hi there, Natalya you are Looking well might I have a word?**

**[Natalya looks scared and angry]**

**ROUSSEAU'S BAR**

**[Cami is cleaning up at the bar when Klaus comes in to see her]**

**Cami: What are you doing here?**

**Klaus: Do you remember the promise I made you?**

**Cami: Promise? No. [looks at Klaus, and his compulsion kicks in] Yes. You promised you'd find out what happened to Sean. **

**Klaus: And I kept my word. Your twin brother's behavior was not born of natural causes. A witch hexed him to commit those murders, and kill himself. **

**Cami: I knew it. I knew he wasn't crazy. Who is this witch?**

**Klaus: Well, you needn't trouble yourself over her. She's already paid for her actions in blood.**

**Cami: Wait, what? You killed somebody?**

**Klaus: Ah, well, I had a hand in the matter, yeah...**

**[Cami slaps him in the face]**

**Klaus: [frustrated] Forgive me if I'm a little surprised by your reaction-**

**Cami: How the hell am I supposed to react? You just made me culpable in a revenge murder I never asked for!**

**Klaus: I've been alive for a thousand years, and I can assure you, many people have died for far less! Besides, now you can find comfort in the truth! [awkwardly pats her arm]**

**Cami: [shrugs away from him angrily] The truth? You compel me, you make me at peace with something that should be tearing me up inside! I don't know how, but I WILL undo whatever the hell it is you've done to me! And when I do, you're gonna wish you'd never laid eyes on me!**

**[Klaus stares at her sadly for a moment, and the zooms away. A few seconds pass, and Cami suddenly forgets everything that just happened, due to Klaus' compulsion.**

**OUTSIDE ROUSSEAU'S**

**[Outside, Klaus angrily stomps away from the bar, but Marcel catches up with him]**

**Marcel: Hey, where you been?**

**[Klaus stops walking, and rolls his eyes in annoyance before turning to Marcel]**

**Marcel: Not still mad about our tiff the other night, are you? **

**Klaus: [smiles fakely] Water under the bridge.**

**Marcel: Cami's all yours if you're interested. I'm feeling like right now's not the right time to pursue a relationship. Life's all about timing, you know? Speaking of, I swung by your house earlier to commiserate over a drink, but I must have just missed you. **

**Klaus: Oh, the Palace Royale didn't suit me, I moved on weeks ago. **

**Marcel: [smiles and shakes his head] Nooo, I mean your other place. **

**MIKAELSON MANSION**

**[Elijah comes home to find the house empty.]**

**Elijah: [looks around] Natalya?**

**OUTSIDE ROUSSEAU'S**

**Marcel: Interesting location to put down your roots, the same plantation where I was a slave. I guess that's why you never invited me over. **

**Klaus: Well, how rude of me. I'll speak to Elijah. I'm sure he'll be pleased to host you and Davina for the evening! Especially after you were so hospitable to him. [smiles]**

**Marcel: [smiles and chuckles] Good! I look forward to it. **

**[He and Klaus continue to shake hands, but as soon as Marcel leaves, Klaus' smile disappears and begins to look worried]**

**MIKAELSON MANSION / REBEKAH'S RED CONVERTIBLE**

**[Elijah calls Rebekah from the house, as she is on her way out of town in her car]**

**Rebekah: [on speakerphone] Goodbye means goodbye, Elijah.**

**Elijah: [worried] Is she with you?**

**Rebekah: What the hell are you talking about?**

**Elijah: Natalya's gone, where is she? **

**Rebekah: WHAT?**

**[Klaus walks into Natalya's room anxiously and joins Elijah]**

**Klaus: Marcel was here.**

**[Elijah looks stunned, and absently drops the phone from his ear] **


	7. Bloodletting

**Bloodletting**

_ABATTOIR: Fight Night_

_[In the courtyard of the Abattoir, hundreds of vampires have concregated in a crowd as they talk to each other and drink. Marcel appears on a balcony.]_

_Marcel: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fight Night! And, the first rule of Fight Night is: The vampire left standing at the end of the night is one step closer to the inner circle, and one of these [holds up hand], a daylight ring. If you can impress me with a little ultra-violence, you too can enjoy the warmth of the sun on your face. All you got to do is kick a little ass. Here we go!_

_[All the vampires form a circle as they wait for the announcement of the fighters]_

_Marcel: Our first two contenders: Felicia and Otto!_

_[Felicia and Otto fight, as the rest of the vampires cheer them on. At one point it appears that Otto has the upper-hand, but ultimately Felicia wins the fight.]_

_Marcel: Damn, girl! Not bad!_

_[Suddenly, Klaus and Elijah enter the courtyard. Klaus walks behind Felicia and snaps her neck. The whole room goes silent]_

_Klaus: Good evening! I'd like a word. _

_Marcel: What do you think you're doing? _

_Elijah: It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs! We've come here for the girl. Give her to us or ... we kill everyone here. Starting with you. _

_Marcel: You two got a lot of nerve, coming into my home and making demands. _

_Klaus: Your home, is it? _

_Elijah: The girl! I will not ask again. _

_Marcel: I assume you're talking about Natalya? Yea high, dark hair, Lovely body and a Mage?_

_Klaus: She is my Mage where is she? _

_Marcel: Well, I ain't got her. And before you start whining, I did pay her a little visit earlier tonight. I was feeling nostalgic, so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave. And, imagine my surprise when I realised that the Original family of vampires had taken up residence. Your girl, Natalya answered the door, we exchanged hellos, that was it. You don't believe me? Look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her. But the question that I'd ask is: if Natalya isn't here, then where is she? _

_THE BAYOU-TYLER'S CAR_

_[Natalya wakes up in the trunk of an SUV with her wrists bound. She tries to kick out the back window to escape. Tyler stops the car and gets out to check the trunk. When he opens it, he tries to grab her, but she fights back by kicking at him]_

_Tyler: Seriously? _

_Natalya: Tyler? _

_Tyler: Natalya I'm sorry about this but I have no choice_

_[He zipties her ankles so she can't run away]_

_Natalya: Aahh! Let me go, What are you doing?_

_Tyler: Shut up!_

_[Tyler pulls Natalya out of the trunk and throws her over his shoulder. As he walks down the road, his hybrid eyes come out due to his anger and frustration]_

_STARTING CREDITS_

_ABATTOIR: Fight Night_

_[Elijah and Klaus are sitting in the backyard.]_

_Elijah: Not the most attractive community, are they?_

_Klaus: You do realize they can hear you?_

_Elijah: You do realize I don't care? _

_[Marcel appears, followed by some vampires, and the witch, Sabine]_

_Marcel: You know, Elijah, I liked you better in that box. [turns to Klaus] But Klaus, my sire, you I owe the world, and I always show respect to my elders. If your special lady friend is missing, you could benefit from the help of a witch. And, since I control all the witches in this town, I'll grant you one little locator spell. Sabine's the best guide in the Quarter. Need to find someone? I guarantee, she's your girl. _

_[Marcel turns to leave them to their business]_

_Klaus: Where are you going? _

_Marcel: I hate to cut this short, but the sun's coming up soon. My nightwalkers need to get inside, and I have got a city to run. I leave you to track down your lost sheep. _

_Elijah: [to Sabine] Can you find her?_

_Sabine: I can try. _

_THE BAYOU-WEREWOLF ENCAMPMENt_

_[Tyler drops Natalya on the front stoop of a little shack]_

_Natalya: What is this place?_

_Tyler: The armpit of Louisiana. _

_[Tyler pulls a knife out of his pocket]_

_Natalya: What are you gonna do with that? _

_Tyler: Depends on you._

_[He cuts the zipties on her ankles]_

_Natalya: Hey, you attacked me, remember? You ambushed me, in my own backyard. _

_Tyler: It's not your backyard, it's Klaus'! You're shacked up in that mansion with that psycho. A long way from the girl I've met in Mystic Falls who was a friend.  
_

_Natalya: Tyler, I'm sorry I'm still your friend, but a lot has happened since the last time I saw you. _

_Tyler: You mean that you're pregnant? A hybrid baby, yeah,I know all about it. I've been roaming around the bayou, asking questions. Let me tell you what I learned! There are some Wolves that have heard about Mages and they heard of you and they are Protecting you. _

_[They both look around, and see more shacks and tents made of blankets. Natalya spots a girl standing nearby]_

_Natalya: Hey!_

_[The woman is startled and immediately runs away]_

_Natalya: Help me! _

_Tyler: They can't help you! They're in the woods, hiding, because they were persecuted for decades by vampires. _

_[Another werewolf, Dwayne, appears]_

_Dwayne: Is that her? _

_Tyler: Yeah, Dwayne. Get her inside. _

_Natalya: Tyler? Tyler! _

_ABATTOIR-COURTYARD_

_[Sabine waves her hands over a map, where a puddle of Klaus' blood traces from their current location, to where Hayley is in the bayou] Sabine: She's in the back country. Way up, past Houma, deep in the bayou. _

_Elijah: I don't suppose you could be more precise?_

_Klaus: What's the matter, Elijah? You're worried a bit of splashing about in the bog might ruin your expensive shoes? _

_Elijah: As a matter of fact, after my recent confinement, I could use a decent stroll through the countryside._

_Sabine: There are stories of exiled werewolves, encampments. If Hayley went out that far, chances are she went to find them._

_Klaus: Clearly, she hopes to make the acquaintance of more like herself. I suppose our company wasn't good enough for her._

_[Elijah looks at Sabine worriedly]_

_NIGHTWALKER BARE_

_[Josh is sitting at a table, drinking and watching a group of vampires play drinking games, when Marcel approaches him] Marcel: You could always join them, you know._

_Josh: Uh, drinking games? It's not really my thing. It kind of reminds me of the jocks in my high school. We had a pretty high quota of what you'd call "douche-nozzles."_

_Marcel: [smiles] Bullies, huh?_

_Josh: Yeah._

_Marcel: Wonder what'd happen if you saw those guys now. I bet you'd tear them apart, right?_

_Josh: Ah, yeah, totally. Ha probably go all vamp ninja on them._

_Marcel: Hahaha! You're a funny guy, Josh. In fact, I thought it was really funny last night, you know, seeing you at that plantation where Klaus is staying._

_[Josh quickly gets up and goes to run away, but is blocked by several other vampires]_

_Marcel: Oh, hoho, hahaha! You going somewhere, Josh?_

_THE BAYOU-WEREWOLF ENCAMPMENTS_

_[Klaus and Elijah continue their search for Natalya near the werewolf encampments] Klaus: You seem quite determined to find My Little Mage_

_Elijah: If I'm moving too fast for you, Niklaus, you're welcome to wait in the car. Do be certain to leave the windows down._

_Klaus: Ah, so I've touched a nerve? Just don't get any ideas she is Mine._

_Elijah: If you're going to insist on treating her like a walking incubator, then that's your mistake!_

_[Klaus sniffs and looks around]_

_Elijah: Have you found her scent?_

_Klaus: No, but I found someone else's. This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of...Tyler Lockwood._

_Elijah: And why would your little hybrid-sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Natalya?_

_Klaus: He wants revenge for me turning him into a Hybrid._

_Elijah: Why do I suspect this is the least of your offenses?_

_Klaus: Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, he was my first, Although, I didn't give him much choice in the matter._

_[Klaus pulls a blanket out of the abandoned car and sniffs at it]_

_Klaus: He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrids against me. I couldn't have that, so I massacred the lot of them. Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off._

_Elijah: Anything else that you would like to share?_

_Klaus: Well, there was this business with his mum._

_Elijah: [incredulous] You killed his mother. Wonderful._

_Klaus: He needed to be taught a lesson!_

_Elijah: And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Natalya?_

_Klaus: So you do care about her. Like I said there will never be anything between you because she is Mine._

_Elijah: Niklaus, she is a sister to me and as part of our family she deserves to be happy even if she isn't important to you anymore._

_Klaus: ''Of course I love her why would you think that I don't._

_Elijah: ''Maybe because the moment you came back to New Orleans all you care about was getting back the City from Marcel never once showing Natalya that you still love her. repeatedly she has been in danger because of it._

_Klaus: Enough. I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself._

_[Klaus vamp-runs away to find Tyler]_

_DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM_

_[Marcel enters the attic with a large canvas bag thrown over his shoulder]_

_Davina: Marcel, something is happening. There is a witch doing magic in the Quarter._

_Marcel: Oh, no worries, that one is Marcel-approved! Besides..._

_[He drops the large sack on the floor]_

_Marcel: Got something else for you to handle!_

_[Marcel opens the bag to reveal Josh inside. Josh gets his bearings, and when he sees Davina, he gets scared]_

_Josh: Oh, no. Y-you're the super witch._

_Marcel: [to Davina] Say hi to Josh._

_Davina: Why would you bring him here?_

_Marcel: Josh has a problem. Klaus compelled him to spy on me._

_[Marcel forces Josh to sit in a chair]_

_Josh: Agh!_

_Marcel: I can't have that. So I thought: "I'll just kill Josh..."_

_Josh: Marcel, please! It's not my fault!_

_Marcel:...then I thought: "Killing a vampire, that would be breaking my own rule." Smart thing to do is to flip Josh, that way, he can tell Klaus whatever I want. He could even spy for me. All we gotta do is wipe away that compulsion. So, what do you think?_

_Davina: I can make him forget what Klaus told him. But, the more Klaus said, the more it is gonna hurt._

_Marcel: Hm, probably gonna hurt a lot. Josh?_

_Josh: I-I'll do it, anything, yes. [beat] How much pain are we talking?_

_[Davina holds up a hand and starts to remove Josh's compulsion. His vision starts to blur, and he begins to shout out in agony]_

_THE BAYOU-DWAYNE'S SHACK_

_[Natalyais alone in the shack, ziptied to a firestove, when Tyler walks in and joins her]_

_Natalya: Tyler, there's been a wolf watching me lately. Protecting me, [beat] You're a hybrid, you can turn into a wolf whenever you want. Was it you?_

_Tyler: [confused] No, but you're right, only hybrids can control when they change. And I'm the only one left, besides Klaus. Which is why we're here._

_Natalya: Whatever you think you're doing, Don't Tyler we are friends why would you want to hurt me and My baby the Originals have come to respect and care about me. be careful for what you are doing._

_Tyler: What makes you think I'm afraid to die?_

_[Dwayne walks into the shack and joins them]_

_Tyler: [to Dwayne] You ready for this?_

_Dwayne: [nods] Let's do it._

_[Tyler digs in a bag and draws out a large syringe]_

_Natalya: [scared] What are you doing?_

_[Dwayne walks over and holds Natalya down. Tyler crouches down in front of her]_

_Natalya: Tyler, please, NO, Tyler!_

_Tyler: Klaus destroyed everything good in my life! So, I'm gonna take away the thing he wants most!_

_Natalya: NO, PLEASE, TYLER, PLEASE! _

_[Tyler jams the syringe into Natalya's stomach and draws out a measure of her blood. Natalya screams in pain. One he removes the syringe from her body, he james it into Dwayne's neck, injects the blood into him, and snaps his neck as Natalya watches in horror]_

_ST. ANNE'S CATHOLIC CHURCHEdit_

_[Marcel is walking out from dropping of Josh in Davina's room, and is about to leave when he notices someone's presence and stops]_

_Marcel: I thought you were leaving town! Couldn't stay away, huh?_

_[Rebekah comes out of nowhere and slams him onto the floor as she holds her stiletto-heel-clad foot against his neck]_

_Rebekah: I was half past Louisiana when I found out you invaded our home. What have you done with Natalya?_

_Marcel: You're so hot when you're angry._

_[Rebekah lifts Marcel up and throws him against the nearby wall. He bounces off and falls into a heap on the floor]_

_Marcel: Ahh._

_Rebekah: You used me! _

_Marcel: [gets up] I'm pretty sure that was mutual._

_Rebekah: Beguiled by your charms, I slept with you, like a fool, led you to our home, and then you took Natalya?_

_Marcel: Whoa, I didn't take anybody! Alright? I already sorted this out with your brothers. But, it begs the question: Why'd you come back?_

_Rebekah: If Klaus learns it's MY fault you found your way to the plantation-_

_Marcel: [interrupts her] You really think I'd rat you out? Come on! [caresses her face] If you think that I'd ever, in a thousand years, do ANYTHING to hurt you, you've got me confused with Klaus._

_Rebekah: All your charms and flirtations simply prove that you're every bit the liar and manipulator that Klaus is._

_Marcel: [slightly hurt] Is that what you really think?_

_Rebekah: By all means, prove me wrong._

_Marcel: Fine. Come on, there's something that you need to see._

_[Marcel turns to leave, and Rebekah reluctantly follows him]_

_THE BAYOU-DWAYNE'S SHACK_

_[Tyler lifts Dwayne's dead body up off the floor and drags him over to the other side of the room]_

_Tyler: Don't get all judgy! Dwayne knew what he was getting into. He volunteered!_

_Natalya: For you to kill him?_

_Tyler: Dwayne is a werewolf who died with YOUR blood in his system. The same blood you share with your hybrid baby._

_Natalya: [realizes what he's doing] You're trying to turn him into a hybrid! That's impossible!_

_Tyler: I've been running with wolf packs all over the country. One of them was tight with a witch. She had nightmare visions about your baby and how Klaus could use it's blood to make an army of hybrid slaves._

_Natalya [furious] I am SICK of these witches and their premonitions about my baby. It's just a baby!_

_Tyler: Maybe. Maybe not. That's where Dwayne comes in. You see, he was happy to be the test case. If you haven't noticed, these people don't have much to live for! They'd ALL welcome the chance to become the superior species. Trouble is, all hybrids are sired to Klaus. They follow his every move. [grabs knife from his bag and sets it on the table] No way I let that happen._

_Natalya: How can you be so sure Klaus knows what the baby's blood will do?_

_Tyler: What do you think? Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women and puppies, all of a sudden wants to be a daddy? Or, he's got an ulterior motive. Hybrids can walk in the sun, their bite is lethal to vampires. They'll take over New Orleans by the end of the week. And you know what's going to stop Klaus then? Nothing._

_[Dwayne awakens with a gasp and starts freaking out]_

_Tyler: [looks at Natalya, but talks to Dwayne] You're gonna have to feed on her._

_[Tyler picks up the knife and walks toward her to cut her neck]_

_Natalya: What? No! Ahhhhh!_

_Tyler: Do it._

_[Dwayne walks over to Natalya and feeds on her, despite her cries. After a moment, Dwayne stops feeding, and falls to the floor in pain. Tyler pushes him outside and leaves to tend to him. Natalya notices the knife on the ground and strains to reach for it. When she can't reach it, she grabs a broken chair leg from the floor. Outside, Dwayne convulses]_

_Tyler: [shouting] Look at me! Look at me!_

_[Dwayne starts to calm down, and eventually lies still]_

_Tyler: You're okay!_

_[Dwaynes hybrid eyes emerge, and he smiles]_

_Dwayne: I'm better than okay._

_Natalya: [Sobs with pain] ''Why are you doing this to me Tyler I thought we were friends. I never did anything to you or My baby._

_Tyler:[He closes his eyes to the pain of remorse about what he is doing] ''I'm sorry Natalya I know you didn't do anything to me but Klaus did he cares about you but I can't have him use your Baby to create Hybrids I will never let that happen._

_DAVINA'S ATTIC_

_[Josh continues to lay in the fetal position while Davina works on wiping Josh's mind of Klaus' compulsion. Davina rolls her eyes and stops for a moment]_

_Davina: I'm sorry, but it's just gonna get worse. Klaus' compulsion runs deep._

_[She kneels down and helps Josh back into the chair]_

_Davina: You need to think of something else. Take your mind off it. [beat] Do you like music?_

_Josh: [still panting from the pain] What? I can't think of music right now. [Davina sighs] Why? I dunno, maybe because you're giving me a Voodoo lobotomy!_

_[Davina shruhs in agreement]_

_Davina: Do you like jazz? [Josh sighs in frustration] So, what then?_

_Josh: [sighs] Club stuff. [sees Davina's confused face] House, trance. You know, "uhnse uhnse uhnse uhnse?"_

_Davina: I'm a witch, I'm not Amish! It's just, I'm only sixteen, I don't go to clubs._

_Josh: When I was sixteen, I'd been to, like, a hundred clubs. [beat] God, that was only four years ago. It feels like another life. All I wanted to do is meet boys. Things are so much more complicated. Now, all I want to do is meet boys, feed on people's blood, get one of those daylight rings so I don't burn in the sunlight. [sarcastically] All perfectly normal things._

_[As Davina listens to him talk, she walks over to her table, where Tim's violin is still resting from when Elijah fixed it]_

_Davina: I like the classics. Puccini, Bach, Mozart. I took piano, not that it matters, while I'm stuck here._

_Josh: Why not?_

_Davina: Marcel's worried that someone could hear. It's not his fault, he just wants to keep me safe._

_Josh: [confused] Safe from what?_

_Davina: Basically, a coven of psycho witches wants to sacrifice me in a blood ritual._

_Josh: [laughs dryly] Oh! Wow, okay, uhhh...I'm sorry?_

_Davina: Don't be. I'm going to destroy them all. And once they're gone, everything will go back to normal. I'll have my old life back! [smiles]_

_[Josh smiles sadly at her]_

_THE BAYOU-DWAYNE'S SHACK_

_[Tyler returns to the shack after Dwayne's transformation]_

_Natalya: It worked, didn't it? He's a hybrid._

_Tyler: If Klaus gets ahold of you, if he gets that kid-he wins._

_Natalya: Then help me hide the baby from him!_

_[Tyler walks over and picks the knife up off the floor]_

_Natalya: Help me run!_

_Tyler: He'll find you, he'll take your kid away, and he'll make more hybrid monsters. Slaves who do everything he says. _

_Natalya: [terrified] Tyler, whatever you're thinking of doing, there has to be another way. You're not like this! Killing a child is wrong how can you stoop so low._

_[When Tyler shakes his head and continues to walk toward her, she stabs him in the gut with the broken chair leg. Tyler screams in pain and pulls the stake out]_

_Tyler: That was stupid!_

_[He starts to walk toward Natalya again when Dwayne walks in]_

_Dwayne: Get away from her!_

_Tyler: What do you care?_

_Dwayne: I said get away!_

_Tyler: You got what you wanted, now get lost!_

_Natalya: [desperately] Dwayne, he's gonna kill me! And he's gonna kill you, too, he said that hybrids are too dangerous to live! You NEED to stop him!_

_Tyler: SHUT UP!_

_[Dwayne comes behind Tyler and tosses him across the room. He lands on the floor, and when he gets up, Dwayne runs to tackle him. Natalya sees that Tyler dropped the knife within reach, and uses it to cut herself free. Tyler eventually overpowers Dwayne and rips his heart out. When he turns back toward Natalya, he sees that she's escaped, and becomes furious]_

_[Natalya runs as fast as she can through the woods, Tyler's knife still in hand, and stops to hide behind a tree. As she catches her breath, she hears someone approaching. She braces herself, readies her knife, and turns to attack, but it's just Elijah He holds her hand steady to protect himself.]_

_Elijah: Forgive me! I thought you were in danger, it appears I was mistaken. [smiles]_

_[Natalya sighs in relief and dives into Elijah's arms. The two hug for a long moment before Natalya eventually pulls away]_

_Natalya: You will not believe the crap day I'm having._

_Elijah: I'll take you home._

_[He turns to leave, but Natalya stops him]_

_Natalya: Elijah there's something you need to know about the baby._

_[Meanwhile, Tyler continues to look for Natalya in various tents]_

_Tyler: NATALYA! Don't make this harder than it has to be! Give up now...I'll end it quick._

_[Klaus appears behind him]_

_Klaus: Quite an offer! Though, not one I'll be extending to you._

_Tyler: [braces himself for a fight] Klaus._

_Klaus: Hello, Tyler. You look well! I aim to change that. [smiles] Threatening a pregnant girl in order to exact revenge against me. I never expected you to sink so low! [walks toward Tyler] I admit, I'm impressed!_

_[Tyler ducks away from Klaus and puts more distance between them]_

_Tyler: Used to hang out with you, I guess something must have rubbed off._

_Klaus: What would Caroline say if she saw what you've become? Perhaps I'll ask her, when I call her to tell her of your demise. _

_Tyler: [smiles] Whatever happens to me, Caroline's NEVER going to stop hating you! _

_[Klaus' face goes cold, and he runs to toss Tyler over and into a tree]_

_Klaus: [bellows] Come on, mate! Give it a bit more effort! I want to enjoy myself._

_[Tyler glares at Klaus and braces himself to fight, but at the last minute, he vamp-runs away. Klaus smiles, and waits for a moment before chasing after him]_

_THE GARDEN_

_[Marcel leads Rebekah into the Garden, and gestures at a vampire guard to leave them alone. Rebekah stares around in confusion and mild horror]_

_Rebekah: What is this place?_

_Marcel: [gestures around them] This is the Garden. It's where I punish vampires who break my rules. [he pulls some blueprints out of a little hole in the wall] But, a long time ago, it used to be something else. _

_[He spreads out the blueprints and shows them to Rebekah]_

_Marcel: Go on, tell me what you see._

_Rebekah: Two stories, Greek columns, wrap-around porch. High ceilings, transem windows. It's lovely. So what?_

_Marcel: So, I designed it for you. It was going to be ours._

_Rebekah: [stunned] That, this...was supposed to be our happily-ever-after?_

_Marcel: Yours, and mine. [puts the blueprints away] Except you flew the coop with Klaus. I already built the foundation for the place. I halted constructions after you took off. The plan was to wait for you to return. You never did, so, now it's where I bury the people who betray me._

_Rebekah: You could have come after me!_

_Marcel: You were with Klaus! I didn't know where, I didn't know if you still wanted to be with me! All you had to do was come home!_

_Rebekah: It was more complicated than that. Not long after we left here, he put a dagger in my heart and stuck me in a box for NINETY YEARS. He stole a century for me, like it was nothing!_

_Marcel: That's what he does, Rebekah! Klaus will never be happy. He'll be damned if he lets anyone get something that HE can't have!_

_Rebekah: I know! I've been dancing to this song for a thousand years!_

_Marcel: Starting right now, you have a choice, between the brother who takes away your happiness whenever he feels like it, and the man who wants to give you anything you ever wanted._

_[The two stare at each other for a long moment]_

_Rebekah: He will kill you in front of my eyes out of spite. _

_Marcel: [shakes head] Not if we get rid of him, first._

_[Rebekah looks at him in shock at what he's proposing]_

_THE BAYOU-MIDDLE OF THE WOODSEdit_

_[Natalya is sitting against a tree as she tells Elijah what she's learned. Elijah paces anxiously as he listens]_

_Natalya: Klaus couldn't have known about this could he I mean he sworn to me he wanted us to be a family he wouldn't hurt me._

_[She looks at Elijah, and they share a look before Elijah looks away, troubled by Natalya's news]_

_Natalya: Although...the way that Dwayne was acting...it was more like he was sired to me. there is no way Klaus could have known. _

_[They both continue to think about the implications]_

_Elijah: I should take you home._

_Natalya: Are you serious? Home to what?_

_Elijah: Look, regardless of my brother's intentions, mine remain the same. I said that I would protect you, even, if need be, from Klaus himself. _

_Natalya: I can take care of myself. I've done it for a long time._

_[Natalya gets up and walks away. After a moment, Elijah follows her.]_

_[Meanwhile, in the werewolf encampments, Klaus wanders around and checks random tents to find Tyler]_

_Klaus: Is this your idea of revenge, Tyler? A grueling game of hide-and-seek?_

_[Tyler runs up behind Klaus and stabs him through the chest with a stake. Klaus yells in pain and backhands Tyler away, before he pulls the stake out of his chest and readies himself to fight back]_

_Klaus: [glares at Tyler] Let's end this, shall we?_

_[The two continue to glare at each other. Before they lunge forward to fight, their hybrid eyes and fangs emerge. Tyler tackles Klaus, and they both roll down a small hill and land in front of Dwayne's shack. Tyler punches Klaus in the face, so Klaus grabs him in a chokehold]_

_Klaus: How dare you!_

_Tyler: I'm just getting started._

_[Tyler stakes him in the side, and Klaus groans in pain]_

_Klaus: You've grown bloodthirsty. Perhaps it's best your mother didn't live to see you like this, hahahahaha!_

_[Tyler gets more enraged and begins to pummel Klaus in the face. Klaus grabs his fist, flips him over so Klaus is on top of him, and stakes Tyler in the chest with the stake that was stuck in his side. Tyler moans in pain, and they both get back on their feet]_

_Klaus: It's sad, really. I thought I made you better. Turns out you're quite the disappointment._

_[Tyler pulls the stake out of his chest and throws it aside]_

_Tyler: I guess I'm another one of your failures. Like how you FAILED at making hybrids, how you FAILED your family! [approaches Klaus and smiles] Now it looks like you're going to fail your own kid!_

_[Klaus grabs Tyler by the throat and pushes him against a tree]_

_Klaus: And thus ends your tedious little life. At least it was brief!_

_[He jams his hand into Tyler's chest and grabs his heart as Tyler shouts in agony]_

_Tyler: Do it! You're never gonna break me! Only thing you can do is kill me, so go on! Go on, get it over with!_

_Klaus: [chuckles] Ahhh, you want me to end your suffering, don't you, hmm? I did break you! Took everything from you, and now you're begging me to sweep away the shards of your shattered little life._

_[He stares at him for a moment, and just when Tyler thinks Klaus is about to kill him, he pulls his empty hand out of his chest and chokes Tyler momentarily]_

_Klaus: Death offers more peace than you deserve. It's better to let you live. And each morning, you will wake knowing your wretched existence continues only by my will. [starts to compel him] Now go, and live the rest of your days knowing that you are NOTHING to me. _

_[Klaus lets him go, and leaves him in agony by himself]_

_THE GARDEN_

_[Rebekah and Marcel continue to talk]_

_Rebekah: Do you know how many fools have tried to vanquish my brother? If you stand against him, he will kill you, and it will be awful, and bloody, and I will not stand around and watch._

_[She turns to leave, but Marcel stops her]_

_Marcel: You forget, I have a secret weapon. Davina, the most powerful witch in the last couple centuries! What if she can find a way to kill him?_

_Rebekah: You don't know, do you? You can't kill Klaus! Not without dying yourself. We learned it from the deaths of my brother Kol if an Original dies, every vampire ever made from their line dies with them. Even if you kill Klaus, he'll still win! It's been that way for a thousand years, that's his trick. He ALWAYS wins. _

_Marcel: There's another way. _

_Rebekah: What would that be?_

_Marcel: We bury him, down here, forever. _

_Rebekah: Are you mad? This little chamber of horrors may work for your riff-raff, but do you really think it will hold my brother?_

_Marcel: Isn't it worth the risk? You know I'm right! Klaus will never stop trying to control you! _

_Rebekah: And I'm supposed to believe that, after a century, suddenly you're willing to risk death at his hands to be with me?_

_Marcel: I want to defend my home. I wanna be free. And if that means I get to be with you, all the more reason to bury him. Now, you tell me; what do you want?_

_[Rebekah stares at him, but says nothing]_

_THE BAYOU-DWAYNE'S SHACK_

_[Klaus is waiting at the shack when Elijah and Natalya to return. He shoves Dwayne's dead body in front of them]_

_Klaus: There you are! I see you've found our wandering Mage. Perhaps you could shed some light on the situation. This [kicks the body over] appears to be a hybrid._

_Natalya: His name was Dwayne._

_Klaus: Well, whoever it was, I didn't sire him. Any idea how that's possible?_

_Elijah: ''Don't act like you didn't now about this Klaus. [He stands in front of Natalya protecting her but Natalya annoyed at Elijah steps around him]_

_Natalya: ''Elijah stop okay Klaus wouldn't have known about the baby creating hybrids._

_Klaus: What that is impossible._

_Elijah: Tyler Lockwood brought Natalya here to test a theory. [Klaus nods at him to continue] That the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims that you knew that. Futhermore, that you intended to use this knowledge to build an army._

_Klaus: [hurt and angry] And, of course, you assume it's true. I mean, why else would I show interest in my own flesh and blood? A heartbroken little crybaby points his finger at me, and my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it!_

_Elijah: Oh, spare me your indignation. When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Natalya or her child, ever since you came to town all you have done is try to win our Home from Marcel Not once have you thought of her. beyond your own selfish pursuits? And what was it you once said to me? [does Klaus impersonation] "Every king needs an heir!"_

_Klaus: My big brother, so, you doubt my intentions? Well, I can't say I'm surprised how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator, a bastard. _

_[The two stare at each other as Klaus approaches him. Elijah seems to be reconsidering his position]_

_Klaus: That's all I am to you, isn't it? And Rebekah. all this time you all think less of me when it comes to Natalya and my child._

_Elijah: [more kindly] Brother, if-_

_Klaus: [interrupts] You've said all that needs to be said, Brother. [steps back a few steps and holds his arms out in defeat] I'll play the role I've been given. _

_[He turns to walk away, but vamp-runs over to Elijah and bites him savagely on the neck. Natalya screams in horror and runs over to him but not before Klaus takes her by the arm and drags her to him]_

_Klaus: [wipes his mouth with his hand] Enjoy yourself in the company of the Bayou. Brother[ To Natalya] ''As for you Natalya you will come with me or you will stay here to nurse my brother to health._

_Natalya: ''Even if Elijah has made an error you know he is still your brother and he is family I have to help him._

_Klaus: ''No he will suffer alone like I Had and then he will realize what a fool he has been towards me._

_[ Natalya is forced to go with Klaus as she turns to watch Elijah watching them leave with regret on his face]_

_DAVINA'S ATTIC_

_[Josh is laying on Davina's floor, sweating and pale, after being subjected to Davina's spell all day. He pants and groans as he pushes himself onto his elbows]_

_Davina: [kneels next to Josh on the floor] That's it. You're free!_

_Josh: [smiles] You're right! I can feel it. [Davina giggles] Before, I was always thinking about what Klaus would want me to do. Now, I'm like, "Screw that guy!"_

_[Josh starts to laugh hysterically in happiness]_

_Josh: Klaus Mikaelson can suck it! [continues laughing]_

_[Davina frowns, which Josh notices]_

_Josh: What, what's that look for?_

_Davina: Marcel wants me to make you forget about me._

_Josh: Oh, you don't have to do that! I, like, owe you my life! [Davina smiles weakly at him] I'l keep your secret! Besides, it's kind of nice, just talking to someone normal again. _

_Davina: You think I'm normal? I'm a sixteen year old witch, living in an attic like some kind of freak._

_Josh: I'm a gay club kid who died and came back as a vampire. Yeah, normal's kind of relative, you know? [they both laugh, and Josh extends his pinky to her] Here, pinky swear on it._

_MIKAELSON MANSIONEdit_

_[Klaus is staring out the window and drinking scotch when Rebekah enters the living room]_

_Klaus: I thought you were leaving us. _

_Rebekah: We both know this family can barely function without me. Where are Elijah and Natalya?_

_Klaus: I left him in the bayou. Natalya is upstairs resting._

_Rebekah: Why?_

_Klaus: Elijah and I had a bit of a row. Haha, he came up with a stupid notion that I knew that my baby can create Hybrids and as ususal Natalya stands with me but So, one thing led to another, and I bit him, left him stranded in the swamp._

_Rebekah: [becomes livid] Daggering, biting, deserting. Does your wickedness ever end?_

_Klaus: My "wickedness" is self-preservation! And I wouldn't have to go to such lengths were I not presented on all sides with ignorance and treachery! Now that Elijah's abandoned me, I'll be needing you in my plot against Marcel._

_[Rebekah glares at her brother resentfully]_

_Klaus: Don't expect to be leaving town anytime soon. [pours himself another drink] _

_Rebekah: Why should I help you, after what you did to Elijah?_

_Klaus: You're my family. Besides, who better to spy on Marcel than the girl he so clearly loves? [sits on the coffeetable in front of Rebekah, who sits on the couch] You can tell me all his secrets, like how did he find us here? Huh, any idea about that, little sister? _

_Rebekah: How should I know why Marcel does what he does?_

_Klaus: You think I don't know about your engineered run-ins all over the Quarter? I know you've had private chats with him! Just tell me what secrets he's confided to you. Is he plotting against me?_

_Rebekah: [glares at him and gets in his face] My poor brother, so paranoid. Marcel knows nothing! He's not plotting against you, he simply thinks you're in a quarrel in need of making up. _

_Klaus: [sighs] Perhaps we will. After all, [points and leans in toward Rebekah aggressively] you know I'm capable of forgiving those who disappoint me! As soon as they've seen the error of their ways, and suffered for them. You'd do well to remember that. _

_[Klaus gets up and walks away]_

_Rebekah: [mutters under her breath] You never let me forget._

_NIGHTWALKER BAR_

_[Tyler and Marcel sit at a table, while a couple of vampire guards stand around nearby.]_

_Marcel: You wanna make a deal with me, you gotta offer me something. I already know about Hayley, the werewolf girl. What else you got?_

_Tyler: What if I told you that werewolf girl is carrying Klaus' child? _

_[Marcel leans in, clearly interested]_

_Tyler: And, if that baby is born, it'll mean the end of the vampire species._

_[Marcel nods at him]_


	8. The River In Reverse

The River In Reverse

Mikaelson Mansion

24 hours earlier.

(Klaus bites a woman's wrist. Rebekah sits opposite to him, drinking something out of a cup. Between them there is a table full of food.)

Klaus: Have you spoken to our good friend Marcel today?

Rebekah: No, should I have?

Klaus: He's been misteriously silent - avoiding me, some might say. I thought perhaps he may have whispered reasons into your ear. Along with all of those sweet nothings.

Rebekah: If I see him I'll be sure to ask if he's still sore at you.

Klaus: Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes. My saintly noble brother lies writhing in agony in the bayou, victim of my bastard-brother's-bite, when just one or two drops of his blood would ease his pain.

Rebekah: On the contrary, Nik, I am simply enjoying my breaky waiting for Elijah's healthy return.

Klaus: Oh, come on Rebekah, you've been giving me the devil's eye all morning. Out with it!

Rebekah: Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion about what you did to Elijah, I will end up on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid teeth.

Klaus: Poppycock! I would never bite you. Elijah made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards my child. He deserves a day or two of discomfort. Besides, you know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the dagger.

(Rebekah smirks as she gets up from the chair.)

Rebekah: There is something fundamentally wrong with you.

(She leaves the room and Klaus is now sitting by the table alone, staring somewhere in front of him. Natalya who has been watching them enters the room kinda worried about everything)

Natalya: ''I can't believe Tyler did what he did to me he tried to kill my child Why would he stoop so low.

Klaus: ''He is desperate to get back at me for what I did to his mother but he had it coming for what he did to my hybrids.

Natalya: ''Even if Elijah didn't believe in you about your intentions for our Baby can you at least let this anger go against him and heal him. One thing I know more then either of you Family is sacred and once they are gone they are Gone.

Klaus:[ He drinks his Scotch then slams the glass down and stands up to walk towards her] ''He deserve what I did to him. but if you're so Concerned for My brother's welfare how about a Visit with him. [He gets in her face] take care of him while I do something about Marcel.

Natalya: ''Okay I will heal him of the Werewolf bite. I won't be Long.

Klaus: ''Be careful.

In the Bayou

(Elijah is laying on a bed in the hut, Natalya stand beside the bed.)

Natalya: Here, drink this.

(Elijah drinks it, but immediatly starts to cough.)

Elijah: Forgive me. Please.

Natalya: It's okay. Remind me to annihilate your brother once you're healthy.

Elijah: Yes, remind me to remind you to get in line.

Natalya: I can heal that for you Elijah just one little trip of a Healing light and that Werewolf bite would be Cured.

[ They hear someone enter the Door and they both turn to see Kol in the door way leaning against it]

Kol: ''Well big brother looks like you got the end of Our Hybrid brother's teeth.

Elijah: ''Kol what are you doing here?

Kol: ''Oh just decided to come home for a bit and check up on you. [He steps up to Natalya and hugs her] ''Hello Love nice to see you looking so Beautiful as always. [He looks at her stomach and is shocked to see she is pregnant] ''Your having a Baby who is the Lucky father to be.

Natalya:[Small smile lights up her face] ''Klaus believe it or not. We did some blood sharing before I came to live here and one thing led to another and now we are expecting a Child.

Kol: ''Wow never thought to see the day when My big Hybrid brother would even have children I guess it's him being Half Werewolf and you a Mage that did it as well.

Natalya: ''Yep, so come on in I'm about to heal Elijah of his Werewolf bite. maybe you can let Klaus know your back in town.

Kol: ''Sure I will leave as soon as Elijah is well and then we can all catch up to him.

Elijah: ''Be careful Kol.

[Kol Nods as he leaves the Bayou]

The French Quarter

Marcel: All right, I'm here. Let's do this. I'll keep this simple. This kid is an old enemy of your favorite person Klaus. And he's got plenty to say about what that traitor, son of a bitch, has been up to behind my back. Now, for those of you faint of heart, there's the door. Because those who stick around, you're signing up for battle.

(No one leaves the room. Marcel nods proudly.)

Tyler: You all know Klaus wasn't always the hybrid. When he broke the curse that kept his werewolf side dormant, somewhere in all that, certain parts were now able to trump his vampire side. Like the ability to pass on the werewolf gene. That's where the Mage girl . She moved to my town two years ago and she is a friend who Klaus found a interest in then they fell in love. Now she's pregnant with his kid.

Diego: What the hell is this?

Marcel: Just listen.

Tyler: When Klaus became the hybrid, he figured out a way to turn full-bread werewolves into creatures like him. (He rises his hand) You're looking at one of them. On the plus side, we had all the perks of being vampires. We're stronger, faster. And the toxins in our bites could still kill a vampire. But on the downside we were loyal to him. Like, supernaturally loyal.

Diego: Right, and that's why you're here, spilling all his secrets?

Marcel: That's the point, Diego. He figured out a way to break free of it.

Tyler: And I helped the rest of them too. Then Klaus killed them for their betrayal.

(Rebekah bolts into the room.)

Rebekah: Because that is what Klaus does. Don't mind me, I'm fascinated by this story. Hello, Tyler.

Tyler: Rebekah. Long time no see.

Rebekah: What Tyler was about to tell you is that my brother can use his baby's blood to sire more hybrids. What you will all figure out is that vampires don't stand a chance. So, Tyler, I assume you were trying to rally this lot into making sure the baby isn't born.

Tyler: Yeah. You don't like it? Go on and take your brother's side. But you know I'm right.

Marcel: I believe you've mistaken the ladies intentions.

Diego: Alright. What's going on?

Rebekah: You were absolutely right, Tyler. My brother is a crap enough individual as it is. The last thing he needs is to sire a superior species. Go on, you can tell them.

Marcel: She's not here to fight us, she's here to help us.

Rebekah: That's right. But first...

(Rebekah vampire speeds up to Tyler, snaps his neck and then sits down on the chair he was sitting before.)

Rebekah: That is enough talk about harming that baby. Klaus is the one we're putting a stop to.

Mikaelson Mansion

(Klaus is talking, drinking from a glass of whiskey. Cami is writing his words down with a typewriter.)

Klaus: They have all forsaken me. My siblings are as deceitful in disease just as my parents ever were. Accusing me of using my baby for my own gain, trusting others before their own blood.

Cami: Would a laptop kill you?

Klaus: That typewriter was good enough for Hemingway.

Cami: I see the resemblance. Booze and random acts of violence.

Klaus: Elijah and Rebekah have cut to the quick with their vicious lies about me. And all I've done is tried to win this battle of wills over Marcel's control of the quarter in order to reclaim our home. Type, please!

Cami: What's the point? You just repeat the same thing over and over again. Rebekah's out to get you. Elijah's out to get you. Is there anyone who isn't plotting your downfall? I doubt you trust your own reflection.

Klaus: You know if the daggers weren't missing I would put one in each of their hearts. Rid myself of the burden of my siblings for a couple of centuries.

Cami: Look at you! Repeating the same destructive cycles over and over again. You are the architect of your own unhappiness.

Klaus: I don't remember asking for your advice.

Cami: Oh, really? So of all the people in New Orleans you choose someone with a masters in psychology to record your lifestory. You're over a thousand years old. Pretty damn sure you know how to type. The truth is: You compelled me to come here because you have no one else to talk to, and you want to be understood. Then you compel me to forget everything as soon as I leave your presence because you are too scared to trust.

Klaus: I'm scared of nothing.

(Klaus picks up a piece of paper with some signs on it.)

Klaus: What is this?

Cami: It's an ancient mystical plot I'm using to destroy you. (Klaus looks at her in distrust.) Relax, it's a tattoo design.

Klaus: Draw on your own time.

Cami: This is my time. You steal it from me!

(Cami picks up her things and leaves Klaus. he was about to pour some more drink when someone takes it from him and pours it for himself and surprising Klaus]

Klaus: ''Kol?

Kol: ''Hello brother long time no see.

Klaus:[ He smiles and shouts as he hugs Kol to him] ''Where have you been I've tried to get a hold of you for Mouths.

Kol: ''Just taking time to myself and recuperating from the Miracle spell that Natalya did to save my life from Dying because of those Crazy Gilberts and guess who I find now in the Bayou with our older brother Elijah.

Klaus: ''Yes I bit Elijah for the things he said about my intentions for my Child.

Kol: ''I've seen her and Elijah she is looking good for a pregnant lady and she is carrying your child. she has become even more Beautiful.

Klaus: ''Yes she has come Brother tell me everything that has gone on and maybe you can help me with a certain problem.

The Garden

(Marcel and Rebekah take the dead Tyler into the garden.)

Marcel: Where do you want him?

Rebekah: Just put him anywhere handy until Klaus is taken care of. Where are we gonna put Klaus? He needs to be away from all the others. We don't want him formenting descent. You know he has a knack with words, he could talk his way out of hell.

Marcel: Yeah, he got a spot picked out for him in the back. Only person he's gonna be talking to in the next 52 years is himself.

Rebekah: 52?

Marcel: One for each year that he kept you daggered in the 1800s.

Rebekah: You mean you let him keep me daggered?

Marcel: And I'll spend every year Klaus is in here apologizing to you for it.

Rebekah: Well, I'll settle for long enough to experience just a little bit of happiness. And ensure that my niece isn't turned to a hybrid breeding machine. It's gonna be tough to keep him in here. That little witch of yours would put the odds in our favour.

Marcel: I can't risk it. She's got less and less control over her magic lately. I can't even get her out of the church attic, much less rely on her to go to battle against Klaus.

Rebekah: Then we'll need your very best warriors. Klaus is strong and crafty, and betrayal makes him particulary nasty.

Marcel: What we're doing is nothing Klaus hasn't done to both you and your brother for dozen times over. You're not getting second thoughts now, are you?

Rebekah: These aren't second thoughts. They're feelings of regret. I should have buried him a hundred years ago. A hundred years we could've been together.

(They kiss.)

In the Bayou

[Natalya is sitting at the head of Elijah's bed with her eyes closed and both hands on his Wound as her spirit enters his body and her healing light bathes him in it then weaving a spell over him the Bite disappears like it was never there to begin with and then Natalya gasps as she came to and Elijah who was gasping in Pain finally opens his eyes and sits up not feeling the Pain and Illisons in his head anymore]

Elijah: ''You did it your magic worked. [He stands up with her and cupping her cheek in his hand seeing that she is pale from the Spell] ''You are amazing Natalya to put yourself at Risk for me.

Natalya: ''Like you said we are family and we need to look out for each other. Come on we have to go back to Klaus.

In a Garage

(Klaus enters the garage. with Kol Josh is looking at a car, suddenly realising that Klaus is standing behind him.)

Josh: God, man! I'll never get used to that. Why do I get the feeling you studied theater?

Klaus: All the world's a stage, young Joshua. And it just so happens I have the role of a lifetime for you. Oh and this is my younger Brother Kol

Josh: ''Whoe I didn't now you had another brother.

Kol: ''I've been gone for a while but I'm back now and willing to help my brother get our home back

(Josh is sitting in a car, driving, talking to Marcel and Rebekah.)

Marcel: What do you got, Josh?

Josh: What do I got? Klaus wants me to steal some dagger from you. It's a test, okay? He knows I'm working for you, I'm sure of it.

Rebekah: That bastard wants to dagger us again. He deserves everything he's gonna get.

Marcel: Relax. If he knew, he would've ripped your spine out through your nose by know.

Josh: Oh, great. Now I feel totally at ease! What am I supposed to do?

Marcel: You tell him you searched high and low but you couldn't find the dagger.

Josh: God, I'm so dead.

Marcel: Then you tell him you saw I had it on me and if he wants it he'll have to come and get it. Which won't be easy as I'm paranoid and I've beafed up my possie.

(Back in the garage, Josh is talking to Klaus and Kol.)

Josh: Right, so, not doubting your mad vampire skills of destruction or anything, but Marcel's on red alert. Surrounded by, like, an army. You're totally boned. Unless...

Kol: Unless what?

Josh: I overheard him arguing with Diego. Apparently he's clearing out the compound tonight for a date or something. That's where Marcel will be.

Klaus: When I run New Orleans, there will be a permanent daylight ring in it for you, Joshua. For services rendered on to your true king.

Josh: Cool.

Klaus: But if you ever betray me, I will make sure you spend the rest of your eternal life in exquisite agony, wishing for a merciful death.

(Klaus pats Josh on his shoulder and walks away.)

Josh: Adiós, Klaus.

St. Anne's Church -

(Father Kieran is sitting in the church, Klaus is sitting near behind him.)

Kieran: What do you want?

Klaus: It's Poitin. (He hands a hip flask to Father Kieran who takes it.) It'd raise the dead, kill them and raise 'em again.

(Kieran drinks.)

Klaus: I'd like to talk to you about your niece, Camille. I'm sure you suspect this already, by the gaps in her memory - I compel her. At first it was because she was a useful spy, but now for her own protection.

Kieran: I assumed a vampire was messing with her mind. Though I never anticipated a confession.

Klaus: She won't leave things be. Her mind churns with the permutations of what happened in this church when her twin went on his slaughter spree. Now, if she finds out what really happened, that the vampires and witch hexes were involved, she will dig and dig and dig until she digs too deep and gets herself killed. New Orleans will be the death of her. She needs to leave. And as ironic as it may seem, I believe it should be her choice.

Kieran: Yes. It is ironic discussing free will with a mind-controlling vampire.

Klaus: She's a clever girl. She gave me a piece of her mind earlier today. I would have kill others for less. I care about her survival. I smell war in the air. And with every war, there is the innocent victim who could have been spared if they had just walked away. Please, convince her to walk away from New Orleans.

(Kieran nods slightly.)

Klaus: Or I'll be forced to compel her to go.

(Klaus enters Marcel's Yard.)

Marcel: Klaus.

Klaus: You've been avoiding my calls.

Marcel: Little pissed off lately.

(Marcel shows the dagger.)

Marcel: Sorry, but I can't do that.

Klaus: Apologies for my behavior can come later. You have something of mine. I want it back.

(He streches out a hand with the dagger in it towards Klaus. Rebekah appears and takes the dagger.)

Klaus: What is this?

Rebekah: Apologies for your behavior? You don't apologize, Nik. You just act. I've had enough. We have had enough.

Klaus: Look at you. Finally in possesion of the one thing that can take you down. How does it feel?

Rebekah: Great.

(Marcel whistles. Some vampires appear.)

Klaus: So this is it? The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far. Must be punished. And by his own sibling, nonetheless. How positively biblical. And you, Marcel, is this (he points at the vampires) your idea of a hit? I taught you better than this poultry excuse for a takedown. Do you think you can subdue me - with this!?

Marcel: No. But I think I can with this.

(Marcel whistles again. More vampires appear.)

(Klaus stands in the middle of Marcel's vampires.)

Klaus: Let's end this charade, shall we? Vampires of New Orleans! Do recall that I am an Original. A hybrid. I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time. How long, do you think, Marcel will stay in power? What if one of you lot were to release me, knowing I will be eternally in your debt? Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me. I can assure you, your ends would be spectacular. To borrow a trick from an old friend. (He streches out a hand with a coin in it.) Whoever picks up... this coin... gets to live. (He drops the coin.) Now which of you magnificent bastards wants to join me?

Marcel: Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus. Take it now. Go ahead. The choice is yours.

(No one moves, except Klaus who is slightly astonished that no one picks up the coin. Marcel looks at him, proud of the loyalty his minions show.)

Marcel: Take him.

(Some vampires try to take down Klaus, but he kills them easily. Klaus streches out both hands. Some vampires try to chain him, but he is still stronger than all his attackers. They finally manage to take him down - but not for long. When he rises his head again, his golden hybrid eyes can be seen. He is growling deeply. Rebekah is paralysed by disbelief. Klaus rises again and continues killing vampires. Out of No where Natalya transformed into her Tiger form runs through the crowd and begins fighting some of the Vampires off of Klaus as Kol and Elijah attack them from behind her Rebekah is shocked to see that Natalya, Kol and Elijah has joined with Klaus)

Klaus:[ He looks at Natalya then Kol and Elijah with Smirk on his face knowing they had his back because of Natalya] Marcel! Come and finish this!

(Marcel is up to run to Klaus, but Rebekah holds him back.)

Rebekah: No! Take the coin!

Marcel: What?

Rebekah: He won't stop until everyone is dead. And he will kill you too. End this. Pick up the coin!

Marcel: Enough!

(Suddenly the room falls absolutely silent. Marcel takes the coin.)

Klaus: Well, well, well. The great Marcel, self-proclaimed king of New Orleans, bowing before me.

(Marcel throws away the coin in Klaus' direction.)

Marcel: There. I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours.

(Klaus smiles.)

(The dead vampires are covered with shrouds. Diego and some other vampires pour some alcohol on the corpses. Marcel is standing on the balcony. Klaus comes to join him.)

Klaus: Looking at what you've wrought?

Marcel: Look, if you're gonna kill me let's get this over with.

Klaus: Why would I kill you? You picked up the coin. There are rules of engagement in battle, Marcel. Without them, you'd have anarchy. I would, however, like to talk about accommodations. Your living quarters, for example. I believe they used to be mine.

Marcel: You own this, fine. It's yours. You can put me back on the street for all I care. But let's make one thing clear. - You will never have this: loyalty. You can't buy it, you can't own it, you can't force it. It comes only out of love and respect for the people who believe in you. You taught me many things, Niklaus Mikaelson, but this I learned myself. And it is something that you will never know. Enjoy your kingdom.

(Klaus watches Diego dropping a lighter and the corpses are cathing fire.)

Mikaelson Mansion - Inside

[ Rebekah is hugging Kol still surprised that he came to town]

Rebekah: ''I've never thought to see you here Kol I thought you were long gone.

Kol: ''I was after everything that happened with Silas and the Gilberts trying to kill me so I needed a peace of my own for a while then I felt it was time to come home and here I am. and the moment I do I find you turned your Back on Klaus.

Rebekah: ''Because of the many times he stuck me in a coffin with a Dagger in my chest then he has the Gaul to take every happiness from me No I wanted him to pay for what he has taken from me.

[Klaus enters the Room with a look of Anger and disappointment on his face]

Rebekah: Elijah's home, there's only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?

Klaus: I contemplated a game of eenie-meenie-miney-moe. You betrayed me. My own sister!

Elijah:[ He comes out from behind Klaus as he enters the room] Niklaus, don't you dare!

Klaus: Perhaps it should be you, brother! making bad assumptions about the Wellbeing of my child.

Elijah: You know why I did because Not once have you ever taken care of Natalya since she's been here you even let Marcel Now about her child which could have endangered her and the Witches tried to Kill her while you were too busy trying to take back our home town.

Klaus (pointing with the dagger at Elijah): Why do you Think I did for all of us because it was you who ask me to stay and fight for My child and now you are accusing me of betraying my own Child and Natalya. You and Rebekah both betrayed me.

Rebekah: Is that what it is? You are once again worried that you will be left behind. Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik, you drive us away!

Klaus: Is that so? What have I done lately, other than cooperate? I bow down to you, brother, to make up for daggering you. For the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home. Looked the other way, sister. While you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he controls the empire that we built! That he took! Now, I make no excuses for past sins. But in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me - to believe in me - to believe my intentions for my own child were pure. You chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies. I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So I'm going to live there. And the two of you... you can stay here together... and rot.

(He hands the dagger to Elijah, who takes it. Klaus leaves the house.)

Mikaelson Mansion - Outside

Klaus: You're coming with me, little Mage.

Natalya: Why Klaus?

Klaus: Because, Natalya, you and Our child belong to me Now you can fight me on this, but you will lose. (He opens the car door.) As will anyone else who tries to stop you getting in this car.

(Natalya stands up and gets in the car.)

St. Anne's Church

Cami: I figured it out. The note. I was thinking about it. My lost time, my foggy brain. I thought I must be going crazy, like Sean. But then I thought: "What if somewhere in my subconscious, I was trying to send myself a message?" (She shows the paper to Father Kieran) I was.

(The letters on the note say: KLAUS M PICAYUNE 1919)

Cami: I found this in the Picayune newspaper archives from 1919.

(She hands another sheet of paper to Kieran.)

Cami: Look at this photo.

(On the picture, Marcel, Klaus and a few other persons can be seen.)

(Cami and Father Kieran exchange confused glances.)

Cami: Those men, I know them. I know both of them.


End file.
